IMPOSIBLE AMOR POSIBLE
by Natkruger88
Summary: Se trata de shizuru, mai, erstin y kaory quienes decines conquistar a como de lugar a las primas mas asediadas de Japón advertencia(futa)
1. Chapter 1

**IMPOSIBLE AMOR POSIBLE**

 **Hola bueno este es mi primer finc y acepto criticas y sugerencias, soy mala poniendo títulos a si que disculpen.**

 **Los personajes de MAI-HIME no me pertenecen.**

 **Espero lo que están apunto de leer sea entretenido y de su agrado para ustedes.**

… **.**

 **PRÓLOGO.**

En una de las empresas de investigación más importantes y de renombre ( **SAGISAWA** **CORP** ) se encontraban algunas de las familias más importantes de japón entre ellas las familias Suzushiro de quien sus gritos se oían hasta fuera de la oficina, otras de las familias eran los Minagi, Yuuki y Kuga siendo estos tres familiares ( **primos** ) el asunto a tratar una anomalía genética en sus bebés recién nacidas y esto es lo que Sasuke Sagisawa estaba explicando.

 **SSagisawa** \- amigos, amigos! Calma por favor ya les explique no son los únicos con ese problema también se dio en las familias Harada y Sugiura claro que ellos no se encuentran en este momento debido a viajes de negocios, aun no encontramos que es lo que lo originó.

 **SKuga** \- como pides que nos calmemos nuestras bebes nuestras hijas no serán normales y serán tratadas diferente las humillaran!.

 **SSagisawa** \- saeko respecto a eso estamos planeando cómo dar a saber al mundo esa noticia ya que no creo que solo en nuestro círculo social se esté dando esta anomalía.

 **RSuzushiro** \- que! será una vergüenza si se llegaran a enterar que algo así pasa en nuestras familias no podríamos con el escándalo!.

 **TSagisawa** \- tranquilo Renzo no les estoy diciendo que diremos en qué familias lo hemos encontrado solo se explicará la anomalía y que estamos trabajando en una manera de evitar que se siga dando, respecto a sus hijas tal y como se los comente a las familias Harada y Sugiura no hay nada que podamos hacer solo les queda ver el lado positivo su apellido seguirá prevaleciendo y no necesitaran de un varón para dejar a cargo sus empresas n_n¡.

 **JYuuki** \- que es lo que dices! mi nao seria una princesita y ahora andará con algo de más entre sus piernas T_T yo no le veo lo bueno.

Todos los hombres ahí presente empezaron a ver el lado bueno del problema aparte de que no tendrían que sufrir por lo que un hombre les haría a sus hijas, ellos estarían tranquilos.

 **TKuga** \- tienes razón Sasuke no lo habíamos visto de esa manera las gemelas se harán cargo de la empresa y no tendré que preocuparme de ningún degenerado jajaja =).

 **SKuga** \- Takeshi pero que estas diciendo mi Nina y mi Natsuki T-T son mis niñas mis princesas #¬_¬ tú te encargas de explicarles todo referente a esa parte de más que tienen en su cuerpo.

 **TKuga** \- si amor n_n¡ yo me encargo.

 **MMinagi** \- yo ya tengo a mi Reito, Mikoto seria mi princesa T-T por lo visto sere la unica mujer completa en la casa eso sí yo haré que mi hija saque adelante mi apellido oíste Miroku? ¬_¬.

 **MKanzaki** \- si amor u_u lo que tu digas.

 **MMinagi** \- por fin tendré una descendiente de mi arte en el combate ya que no dejas que le enseñe a mi pequeño Reito a el solo me has dejado enseñarle lo básico para que se defienda pero mikoto será la experta *-*.

 **SKuga** \- Sasuke! en cuanto mis niñas crezcan un poco más yo me unire a ti en la investigación para encontrar una solución a todo esto, no quiero que mi próxima hija salga diferente.

 **SSagisawa** \- claro que si Saeko con tu ayuda encontraremos una solución.

 **RSuzushiro** \- bien! no se diga más nos encargaremos de criar a nuestras hijas debido a su condición, esto se mantendrá en secreto y esperemos encuentren una solución a este problema para futuras descendencia.

Así sin más se llegó a esa conclusión mientras las madres lloraban por no poder criar a sus hijas de una manera normal los padres de estas sonreían ya que no tendrían que preocuparse por ningun patan que las lastimara y su apellido seguiría prevaleciendo.

La noticia de la anomalía se dio a conocer sin mencionar los nombres de las familias afectadas, tal como dijo Renzo Suzushiro fue un escándalo ya que resultó que muchas familias de diferente clases sociales tuvieron el mismo problema. Fue un poco difícil aceptar lo que sucedía pero como toda noticia con el paso de los días va dejando de importar y lo asimilan.

Cuatro meses después Saeko Kuga una de las científicas con mayor renombre se unió a la investigación para hallar una solución para que esto no volviera a suceder en un futuro. Desgraciadamente tuvieron que pasar quince años para que pudieran resolver dicho problema hallando la manera de contrarrestar la anomalía gracias a una vacuna que se suministra mientras el embrión está en formación y a si evitar el cambio físico. La noticia se dio a conocer y tiempo después a toda embarazada se le suministraba las vacunas y a si evitar ese cambio claro había familias que no la utilizaban ya que preferían tener a una hija por la cual no preocuparse que le robaran su inocencia y que su apellido prevalezca.

Dos años después del hallazgo Saeko confirmaba que estaba esperando a su tercera hija y esta vez sería una niña en toda la estación de la palabra su pequeña Alyssa al igual que la familia Suzushiro con su pequeña Harumy y la familia Yuuki con su pequeña Yuky.

Todo volvio ala normalidad por así decirlo las gemelas Kuga eran una sensación en los deportes extremos dándose a conocer como las princesas del hielo por su mirada penetrante y fría además de su carácter poco sociable, teniendo admiradores y admiradoras por doquier, el padre de estas estaba muy orgulloso de ambas ya que Natsuki se destacaba en el motocross y nina en las carreras de autos haciendo de su empresa una de las más reconocidas a nivel mundial por sus autos y motos y por tener a sus hijas de publicidad y siendo las mejores en la carrera de ingeniería en automotriz con varios premios y reconocimientos a las edad de 20 años.

La familia Kanzaki Minagi no se quedaba atrás Reito haciendo destacar el apellido de su padre como uno de los empresarios más jóvenes y a sus 25 años uno de los solteros más asediados del momento, al igual que su hermana Mikoto Minagi dejando en alto el apellido de su madre a tan corta edad de 20 años una experta en las artes marciales con una belleza felina atrayente y un cuerpo atlético optando por la carrera de historia antigua, seguida por muchos deseada por muchas y teniendo como discípulas nada más y nada menos que a las hermanas kuga Nina y Natsuki junto con Nao yuuki prima de las tres anteriores.

Nao Yuuki dando a conocer su apellido como sinónimo de elegancia y clase y claro siendo esta la más mujeriega de las cuatro siendo difícil de rechazar a cualquiera que le coqueteaba una que se perfilaba como una de las mejores diseñadoras de la época apenas siendo estudiante de dicha carrera, con apenas 20 años era una de las solteras del momento junto con sus primas.

Los Suzushiro, Sugiura y Harada no se quedaban atrás. Haruka Suzushiro destacaba como erudito en la arquitectura admirada por muchos y siendo el mayor orgullo de su padre y en un futuro siendo postulada como presidenta de las empresa constructora Suzushiro. La familia Sugiura estaba orgullosa de su hija Midori dándose a conocer a sus 20 años como una de las mejore catadores y elaboradora de vinos y licores el problema con ella era que le gustaba demasiado la bebida y no sabían cómo hacer que madurara un poco y en parte dudaban que fuera a sentar cabeza en un futuro. La familia Harada estaban impresionados y orgullosos del amor que le tenía su hija Chie a la empresa periodística e informática pero batallando con sus innegables problemas a la hora de mantenerla quieta delante de cualquier señorita ya que sin importar estuvieran casadas o solteras, jóvenes o mayores ella les coqueteaba y solía meterse en problemas no sabían si algun dia lograra encontrar a alguien que la hiciera sentar cabeza.

Todas ellas siendo hijas de grandes empresarios y de las familias con mejor posición económica creyendo sus vidas perfectas, balanceadas y en perfecta sincronía con el universo pero el destino se encargará de ponerles enfrente a ciertas personas en su camino que llegaran a voltear su mundo patas pa arriba.

 **Bueno hasta aquí por el momento espero que les haya interesado las historia seguire subiendo capitulos. Espero sus comentarios.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1- Primeras impresiones

En una mansión lujosa de una de las familias más importantes de japón se despertaba una peli-castaña de ojos rojos los rayos del sol entraban por su amplia ventana que da al jardín trasero de la vivienda, lentamente se iba estirando mientras bostezaba se deshizo de las sabanas dejando ver un cuerpo curvilíneo de piel nivea digno de haber sido esculpido por las manos de los mismos dioses, vestida con un conjunto de seda con una pequeña blusa de tirantes y un short corto a juego dejando ver un vientre plano y unas perfectas piernas largas, el nombre que adornaba a dicha diosa hecha mujer era Shizuru Fujino hija de uno de los mayores empresarios de Japón quien se encarga de hacer negocios en diversos ámbitos empresariales con 20 años se encontraba estudiando la carrera de Chef en la prestigiosa universidad de Kioto pero su padre se encontraba haciendo negocios con unas de las mayores empresas a nivel mundial tuvieron que trasladarse a la ciudad de Tokio junto a su madre Shizuka Viola y su hermano mellizo shiro quien estudia la carrera de Administración de empresas para algun dia ser el presidente de la empresa de su padre. Este sería su primer dia de clases en la prestigiosa universidad de de Tokio ( TODAI) junto con su hermano shiro daba gracias a que no se preocuparia en hacer amigos ya que su mejor amiga Mai Tokiha se encontraba estudiando ahí, hija de uno de los mayores empresarios en la industria restaurantera se conocieron a la edad de 10 años gracias a que sus padres tienen negocios juntos, estudiarán en la misma facultad y habían quedado de verse en la entrada de la universidad. Se baño y cambio decidiendose por una falda color beige cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla, una blusa blanca sin mangas y unos zapatos a juego ligero maquillaje y el cabello suelto que le llega hasta la cintura, se vio por última vez en el espejo y se dijo "perfecto para un primer dia y no llamar la atención y se dispuso a salir de su recamara dirigiéndose al comedor donde ya se encontraba su hermano y su madre desayunando.

 **Shizuru** \- ara buenos días madre, shiro.

 **Shiro** \- buenos días shizuru, veo que quieres pasar desapercibida será que lo lograras hermanita?.(sonriendo de lado)

 **Shizuka** \- ara buenos días hija shiro no digas eso tu hermana se viste de acuerdo a su criterio muy bien a mi gusto.(dándole una sonrisa a su hija)

 **Shizuru** \- ara shiro se equivoca yo solo quiero sentirme cómoda este primer día, pero tu te ves muy bien vas a romper corazones a caso?. ( sentándose y sonriéndole a su hermano)

 **Shiro** \- jajaja claro que no hermanita al igual que tu asi me siento cómodo y si alguna señorita desea salir conmigo como el caballero que soy aceptare la invitación ^-^.

 **Shizuru** \- ara que modesto hermanito jaja.

 **Shizuka** \- bueno apurense mis amores o se le hará tarde desean que el chofer los lleve o se irán en sus autos?.( viendo a ambos)

 **Shizuru y Shiro** \- ara iremos en nuestros autos madre. ( se vieron y sonrieron por lo ocurrido)

Terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron a la cochera para sacar cada uno sus autos shiro manejaba un ferrari color plateado mientras shizuru un BMW en color rojo cereza ambos se despidieron de su madre y se dirigieron a la universidad.

….

En otro lado específicamente en un casa lujosa con cuatro habitaciones principales con baño propio cuatro chicas se levantaban y esperaban a que sus desayunos estuvieran listos. Una peliazul de ojos verde esmeralda y cuerpo atlético alta de brazos fuertes un abdomen plano y definido vestida únicamente con unos boxer negros y una blusa de tirantes blanca se estiraba para levantarse y comenzar su mañana. En otros tres cuartos contiguos unos con otros de igual manera otra peliazul de ojos color fuego, una pelirroja ojos verde limón y una pelinegra de trenzas largas y cabello corto hasta el cuello de ojos amarillos gatunos al igual que la primera las tres de cuerpos atléticos y fuertes se levantaban de sus camas con dirección al baño como siempre todas las mañana un amiguito necesitaba se relajara ya que siempre se daba a notar. Las cuatro chicas cada una en sus respectivos baños se metieron a bañar se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar la peliazul como siempre vestida con unos jeans de mezclilla una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta negra de cuero con unos vans negros dando a conocer que asi se sentia comoda, la otra peliazul vestía unos pantalones negros con una blusa verde manga larga y converse verdes a juego, la pelirroja vestía unos pantalones verde pegados dejando notar cierta parte de más una camisa de vestir femenina color verde limón haciendo resaltar sus limón con zapatos a juego y la pelinegra con unos pantalones de tela color negro un poco flojos con tirantes a los lados y una camiseta blanca manga tres cuarto zapatos a juego y sus audífonos colocados en el cuello como siempre para cuando se sentía estresada escuchar un poco de música las cuatro llegaron a la barra de la cocina y se sentaron a desayunar sin prisa debido a que la primera hora la tendrían libre en eso empezaron a dialogar.

 **Natsuki** \- oye araña creí que anoche traerias a alguna de tus conquistas.

 **Nao** \- no hubo nada interesante anoche cachorro y tu saliste a divertirte con algunas de las que se te insinuan?.( viéndola con sonrisa pícara )

 **Natsuki** \- jaja no desde la última que no podía quitarme de encima a una ya no quise seguir tomando a ninguna de esas niñas encimosas.

 **Mikoto** \- es cierto no dejaba de buscarla en la universidad le costó mucho les he dicho que no le hagan caso a ninguna que solo problemas traen.

 **Nina** \- lo dices por experiencia gato si bien nos enteramos que saliste de la habitación de una chica de la facultad de medicina con los pantalones sin abrochar y el cinturón en la mano jajaja.( todas la vieron y se empezaron a reír)

 **Mikoto** \- #¬_¬ por eso lo digo esa chica me dijo que no tenía novio y que no me pediría nada a cambio ya saben de cierto favor.( un poco sonrojada)

 **Natsuki** \- tranquila chica gato te entiendo u_u.

 **Nao** \- pero mínimo terminaste no? O te cortaron la inspiración? Jejeje.( con sonrisa maliciosa)

 **Mikoto** \- jeje n_n¡ ya habíamos concluido fue lo bueno y si sali corriendo es porque no me interesaba discutir con el solo por algo pasajero me iba aburrir si me ponia a pelear jaja.

 **Nina** \- en eso tienes razón mikoto no valía la pena.

 **Nao** \- pero en cambio nina si se divirtió anoche no? Jejej.

 **Natsuki** \- enserio nina? No me di cuenta

 **Mikoto** \- ni yo

 **Nina** \- e-eto pues si jejeje (sonrojada) una chica que me tope en el antro muy linda me invitó a su habitación pero tu como sabes araña?!.

 **Nao** \- jeje estuve en el mismo antro que tu solo que no te diste cuenta y te vi irte con ella, pero bueno no nos queda más que divertirnos ya que tarde o temprano nuestros padres seguirán con lo mismo que tomemos a una chica en serio y sentemos cabeza lo cual por mi lo veo dificil jejeje.

 **Natsuki** \- mmm yo dudo encontrar una que realmente valga la pena todas son interesadas frívolas y tontas.

 **Mikoto** \- pues yo espero algun dia encontrar a quien haga feliz mi corazón y mi estomago jejeje.

 **Nina** \- jaja si mikoto sobre todo tu estomago pero sobre todo que nos acepten tal como somos.( con una mirada triste)

 **Nao** \- pero nos aceptan nina mira cuantas estan que se mueren por nosotras no digas esas cosas.

 **Natsuki** \- no te equivoques araña que se acerquen a nosotras es solo para apaciguar su fiebre pero tu crees que desearían tener hijos de nosotras? suena feo pero es la verdad y nina tiene razón.(suspirando)

 **Nao** \- mmm quizá tengan algo de razón pero no se pongan a si no me diga que ya quieren sentar cabeza? Nos salimos de nuestras

casas para no aguantar los sermones de nuestras madres y se ponen de ese humor.(un poco molesta)

 **Mikoto** -no es eso Nao solo que en un futuro será algo que exijan nuestras familias y al menos yo si quiero encontrar en un futuro una chica que me acepte y sea feliz conmigo.

 **Nao** \- y las encontraremos solo que mientras hay que divertirnos ok y para levantar el ánimo organizare una fiesta este fin de semana! Hablaré con midori para que nos recomiende sus mejores vinos y claro comprare cervezas jejeje.

 **Natsuki** \- me parece genial le avisare a Chie también ella siempre conoce chicas lindas.

 **Nina** \- sí solo que deje fuera su cámara no queremos que nuestros padres se enteren y pase lo de la vez pasada nos llamaron la atención por comportarnos asi segun ellos es un comportamiento reprobable.

 **Mikoto** \- si mi madre no me daba tregua con el entrenamiento creí que no aguantaria. U_u

 **Nao** \- muy bien no se diga más! ! Fiesta el fin de semana ha si y no se les olvide invitar a esa gritona de haruka si no lo hacemos se enojara y no quiero soportar sus gritos de reproche después.

 **Natsuki** \- bien es hora de irnos o llegaremos tarde.

Las cuatro chicas se dirigieron a la cochera nina decidió irse con nao en su ferrari color rojo escarlata mientras mikoto prefirió su BMW color negro con destellos dorados un color especial que solicito a su tío a la hora de pintar mientras natsuki eligió irse en su ducati color azul eléctrico y destellos plateados al igual que mikoto un pedido especial que le hizo a su padre a la hora de pintarla. Y asi sin mas se dirigieron a la universidad de Todai la más prestigiosa de Tokio.

…..

A las afueras de la universidad una pelicastaña salía al lado de una pelinaranja que estaba de su misma estatura de hermoso cuerpo curvilíneo de bonito trasero y pecho prominente de hermosos ojos color violeta y de carácter jovial cuando escucho el nombre de cierta pelinaranja ser nombrado.

 **Erstin** \- Mai-san Mai-san!( llamaba mientras agitaba su mano.

 **Mai** \- Erstin-san!(saludo con alegría) creí que no vendrías no te vi en clases déjame presentarte a mi mejor amiga de la infancia Shizuru Fujino, Shizuru ella es Erstin Ho una buena amiga que conoci debido a que su padre hace negocios con mi padre, ella lleva cursos de cocina pero esta estudiando medicina.

 **Shizuru y Erstin** \- mucho gusto ( dando una sonrisa amable)

 **Erstin** \- se me hizo tarde Mai, youko me dijo que no tendríamos clases hasta la segunda hora.

 **Shizuru** \- ara veo que a pesar de llevar una carrera bastante pesada llevas cursos de cocina.(esta niña me sorprende porque se esforzara tanto)

 **Mai** \- bueno aqui mi amiga erstin está enamorada de alguien pero ya le dije que si no se quita la pena y no se atreve hablarle nunca se fijara en ella, eres muy mona si le hablaras seguro te diria que si.(sonriendo y viéndola con sonrisa pícara)

 **Shizuru** \- ara a si que quieres ganarte su corazón por el estómago muy inteligente de tu parte aunque mai tiene razón tienes que armarte de valor y hablarle no creo sea tan difícil.( que linda se sonrojo ^_^ debe estar muy enamorada)

 **Erstin** \- e-eto lo que pasa que ella es muy seria y cada que intento acercarme se aleja de mi u_u.(con mirada triste)

 **Shizuru** \- ara no te rindas debes seguir insistiendo si realmente estas enamorada si erstin no te rindas.

 **Erstin** \- gracias Shizuru-san no me daré por vencida ^-^.

Mai le regala una sonrisa de agradecimiento a shizuru por animar a su amiga mientras se dan cuenta que por la entrada principal van entrando dos autos deportivos y una chica sobre una motocicleta.

 **Mai** \- baya ya llegó el delirio de erstin ^-^.

 **Erstir** \- (sonrojada hasta no poder) n-no lo digas a si mai me apenas.

 **Shizuru** \- ara conoceré a la afortunada ( quien será la de la motocicleta desprende un aire de libertad y rebelde mmm esto será interesante)

En eso ven bajar de los autos a una pelirroja y una peliazul de muy buen ver.

 **Mai** \- la peliazul que acaba de bajar se llama nina es de la que está enamorada erstin y la pelirroja es su prima nao ( esto se lo dice en voz baja)

 **Shizuru** \- ara tienes muy buen gusto erstin

…..

En eso desciende del auto negro una pelinegra de ojos felinos en la que mai se pierde al momento de verla.

 **Shizuru** \- ara parece que erstin-san no es la única fufufu( se lo dice con una sonrisa picara)

 **Mai** \- (sonrojada) baya mikoto cambió mucho en esta vacaciones ( dándose cuenta reacciona) te equivocas shizuru yo no estoy enamorada de mikoto.

 **Shizuru** \- ara yo nunca dije que mai estuviera enamorada fufu.

…..

En eso shizuru se queda atenta viendo al darse cuenta que la chica motociclista está por quitarse el casco y se queda perdida en sus pensamiento al ver ondear con la brisa ese cabello largo peliazul y en esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda pero recobrando un poco el sentido hace gala de su experta forma de ocultar su impresión.

 **Shizuru** -( ara pero que hermosa esta esta vez le doy las gracia a papá por habernos cambiado de escuela *-*) ara mai y ella quien es?

 **Mai** \- (viendo de manera sospechosa a su amiga) ella se llama natsuki pero casi no tiene amigos por lo general siempre está en compañía de su hermana nina y de sus primas mikoto y nao ¬_¬ por que te gusto? ^-^.

 **Shizuru** \- ara nada se te escapa mai, pero si me gusto es muy mona.

 **Mai** \- pues te gusto la más difícil natsuki junto a nina son conocidas como las princesas de hielo no se les ha conocido pareja nada se les ve en fiestas pero siempre solas o con alguna de sus primas.

 **Shizuru** \- ara pero mai debe saber que me gustan los retos fufu erstin-san, nuestro propósito será el que ellas sean nuestras está claro?( ara que posesiva me oi fufu pero es verdad nat-su-ki te quiero solo para mi)

 **Erstin** \- cl-claro shizuru-san no nos daremos por vencidas. ( sonrojada)

En eso natsuki y sus primas van pasando cerca de donde se encontraban shizuru, mai y erstin nina voltea a ver a erstin con una mirada seria erstin le da una mirada de anhelo que hace sonrojar a nina haciendo que esta vea a otro lado y erstin ponga cara triste, mikoto va sería oyendo música va con unos lentes de sol en eso se los retira hacia ariba de una manera muy sexi para mai y voltea ver a mai regalandole una sonrisa tierna que causó un fuerte sonrojo en esta, por último natsuki pasa con las manos dentro del pantalón sin mucha importancia voltea a ver hacia donde está shizuru esta le regala una sonrisa y le guiña el ojo ocasionando un fuerte sonrojo a la peliazul ojiverde y haciendo que esta voltee su mirada hacia otro lado.

 **Shizuru** \- ( kawaii! Que hermosa se ve sonrojada *¬* ) ara que linda.

 **Mai** \- si ( con mirada soñadora)

 **Shizuru** \- ara mai espero que ese suspiro no sea por mi natsuki.

 **Mai** \- (bajando de su nube) que! No! Oye te oyes muy posesiva jaja

 **Shizuru** \- ara natsuki será mía fufufu n_n

 **Mai** \- das miedo shizuru -_-¡

 **Shizuru** \- ara pero si mai a ti casi se te cae la baba al ver a esa chica mikoto fufu.

 **Erstin** \- si es cierto mai te sonrojaste cuando mikoto-san te volteo a ver y te regalo esa sonrisa ^-^.

 **Mai** \- (sonrojada ) no es cierto!

 **Shizuru** \- porque lo niegas mai no tiene nada de malo que te guste están muy monas. Todas ellas.

 **Erstin** \- es cierto muchos chicos y chicas quieren con ellas además mikoto-san es muy amable ^-^ ella siempre le dirige la palabra a cualquiera que le hable.

 **Mai** \- b-u-bueno si me gusta es que ha cambiado tanto se comportaba diferente y ahora la veo con un aire más serio y eso atrae más, si me gusta pero ella al igual que las demás dudo que sea fácil de conquistar exceptuando a nao ella si anda con varias.

 **Shizuru** \- ara no se diga mas ella serán nuestras ok fufufu ,nat-su-ki sera mia.

Lejos de ahí a ciertas chicas dos peliazul y una pelinegra sintieron un leve escalofrío en la columna sin saber realmente por qué.

 **Nao** \- y a ustedes qué les pasa las noto raras. (viendo nao a sus primas)

 **Mikoto Natsuki y Nina** \- sentimos un escalofrío como si algo fuera a pasar.( todas se vieron entre si )

 **Nao** \- ustedes dan miedo de las gemelas lo entiendo pero de ti mikoto? Solo espero no se enfermen porque ya saben hay fiesta este fin de semana.(sonriendo ampliamente)

 **Mikoto** \- no claro que no estaremos bien.

 **Natsuki** \- si es cierto tu no te preocupes es raro que nos enfermemos.

 **Nina** \- así es debió ser un aire que otra cosa podria ser jajaja.

Todas se dirigieron a sus facultades respectivamente sin saber que tres chicas estaban viendo la manera de conquistar a las primas mas codiciadas de la universidad.

Una chica de cabello negro un cuerpo de una hermosa figura y unos penetrantes y hermosos ojos azules entraba corriendo a la dirección de la universidad.

 **Secretaria** \- buenos días en que puedo ayudarte.( con sonrisa amable)

 **Chica** \- hola buenos dias mi nombre es Kaori y busco la facultad de diseño me podria indicar donde queda porfavor.(respondiendo a la sonrisa)

Secretaría- claro sales de este edificio por el pasillo que ves a mano derecha te darás cuenta rápido cuál es el de diseño.^-^

 **Kaori** \- (haciendo una reverencia) mucha gracias ^-^.

Y a si despidiéndose se encaminó a la facultad de diseño.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aqui les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia que recién comienzo espero que esté siendo de su agrado.**

 **Los personajes de MAI-HIME no me pertenecen.**

… **..**

 **Capitulo 2 conociendonos**

En la facultad de diseño de modas se encontraba una pelirroja de ojos verde limon muy atenta explicándole a una de sus compañeras acerca de sus trazos y diseños ( ¬_¬ claro tambien muy atenta en sus pechos de los cuales tenía muy buena vista a la hora de coquetear ) en eso llaman a la puerta y todos voltean su atención dejando ver en la entrada la silueta de una chica de piel blanca cabello negro sonrisa divina y unos hermosos penetrantes ojos azules quien sonreía amablemente para presentarse con su sensei en turno.

 **Nao** \- " **kamisama *¬* algo debió de haberme pasado!... enserio algo me debió haber pasado! y mori por que estoy viendo a un ángel un perfecto ángel"**

 **Sensei** \- bueno chicos pongan atención (viéndolos a todos ) démosle la bienvenida a la señorita Kaori Kimura quien ha sido transferida a nuestra prestigiosa escuela ( dirigiéndose a ella) por favor pase y tome asiento ( sonriendo de manera agradable).

 **Kaori** \- gracias sensei ( viendo donde puede acomodarse y encuentra un lugar vacío adivinen al lado de quién?... Exacto de nao u_u¡)

Con una sonrisa en el rostro y paso calmo Kaori se dirigió hacia el lugar desocupado, mientras cierta pelirroja la seguía atentamente con la mirada hasta que la vio posicionarse a su lado.

 **Nao** \- Hola preciosa (con sonrisa galante) me llamo Nao, Yuuki Nao y cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca estoy para ti.

 **Kaori** \- Gracias (con sonrisa tierna)...espera! Yuuki Nao! de las Casa diseñadora de moda Juliet Yuuki?(preguntando con asombro).

 **Nao** \- Claro preciosa (acercándose a ella de manera sensual) de esa misma.

 **Kaori** \- Baya... espero algun dia tr-trabajar para esa casa de diseño... es una de las mejores.(sonrojándose por el acercamiento de cierta pelirroja mañosa )

Mientras todos están en sus deberes nao empieza a acariciarle el cabello akaori ocasionando que esta se ponga nerviosa.

 **Kaori** \- " **Por Kami! qué le pasa porque se me acerca tanto….porque estoy tan nerviosa"** di-disculpa nao-san pero...et-to estás invadiendo mi espacio personal.(sonrojada)

 **Nao** \- Que! " **si! Eso mismo que paso!"** (sorprendida por la reacción de cierta ojiazul) disculpa no me habia dado cuenta.(O_O)

 **Kaori** \- N-no te preocupes " **baya no me habia fijado es muy hermosa y mas con esa cara de espanto que tiene….habré dicho algo malo"** (desviándose del tema y volteando a ver los diseños en su mesa) wao! Son hermosos!.

 **Nao** \- (reaccionando) hee!...a sí! Son unos diseños en los que estoy trabajando (viéndola atentamente) " **por kami pero que hermosa es...pero porque me rechazo?".**

 **Kaori** \- Vaya si que tienes talento...ahora entiendo porque te consideran prodigio en la moda(viéndola de reojo) " **mi corazon late muy deprisa espero no lo escuche".**

En otro lado del campus una pelinegra de mirada felina iba caminando por un pasillo algo solitario dirigiéndose a la cafetería de la escuela debido a que empezaba a tener demasiada hambre.

 **Mikoto** \- _ " **si no como algo me boy a desmayar... el desayuno no me fue suficiente" (** ruido de estómago casi a punto del desmayo)

Nuestra chica gato seguía caminando sin darse cuenta que se encontraba pasando por una de las clases de cocina donde cierta rubia, pelicastaña y pelinaranja se encontraban cocinando un platillo encargado como trabajo en equipo, en eso eso la rubia al levantar la vista se da cuenta que Mikoto va pasando y decide ayudar a May y de paso a ellas para que Mikoto le dé el visto bueno a su platillo.

 **Erstin** \- ( dirigiéndose hacia la salida del aula) Mikoto-san! hola...hacia dónde te diriges?

 **Mikoto** \- Erstin-san hola! ^-^ voy a la cafetería ya que me muero de hambre hahaha n_n¡...se te ofrecía algo?.

 **Erstin** \- Estás de suerte! (con sonrisa amplia) necesitamos a alguien que le dé el visto bueno a nuestros platillos nos harias ese favor Mikoto-san.

 **Mikoto** \- (con ojos muy abiertos y brillado de alegría ) *¬* claro! Erstin-san con gusto yo me como su comida " **que suerte tengo".**

 **Erstin-** Claro pasa n_n " **quiero ver la reacción de Mai en cuanto la vea".**

Erstin y Mikoto se dirigieron hacia donde Shizuru y Mai se encontraban dando los últimos detalles a sus platillos para ser calificadas por el chef que se encontraba alado de ellas.

 **Erstin** \- chicas traje a alguien para que pruebe y nos diga que tal estan nuestros platillos n_n.

Mai al levantar la vista se quedó quieta y se sonrojo al ver a Mikoto delante de ellas.

 **Chef** \- vaya no es nada más y nada menos que la joven Minagi….déjeme adivinar se dirigía a la cafetería verdad jajaja.

 **Mikoto** \- a si es chef veo me conoce jeje es que la verdad el desayuno de hoy no me sustentó y me muero de hambre… Erstin-san me dijo que ocupan quien pruebe su comida y aquí me tiene.( con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro al ver los platillos)

 **Chef** \- bien... conociendo su paladar usted dará el visto bueno de estos platillos, quien mejor que usted para que me ayude a calificar en el sabor " **solo me pregunto si estos platillos alcanzaran para su hambre"** ñ_ñ¡

 **Shizuru** \- ara espero que Mikoto-san sea honesta a la hora de dar su veredicto ya que de eso depende nuestra calificación no es asi Mai?...Mai!?( codeando a su amiga)

 **Mai** \- a sí! cl-claro...por favor se sincera " **porque me pongo tan nerviosa! qué vergüenza! creerá que algo tengo mal en mi"** (muy sonrojada)

 **Mikoto** \- claro! no se preocupen a mi me encanta la comida seré honesta con ustedes ^_^.

 **Chef** \- bueno Minagi-san tenemos los siguientes platillos que cada una de las señoritas aquí presente prepararon, de primera tenemos unos bocadillos de camarón, una sopa ramen estilo tradicional y de postre un pastel de chocolate con café envinado...primero prueba cada uno de ellos y me das tu opinión para calificarlas despues podras comerte los platillos está bien?.

 **Mikoto** \- claro chef...mmm empezaré primero con lo dulce se ve delicioso.

Mikoto probó el pastel y le dijo al chef que tenía excelente sabor y textura, continuo con los bocadillos de camarón los cuales le encantaron dejando por último el plato de ramen el cual al probarlo se quedó quieta y soltó los palillos, el chef y las chicas la quedaron viendo preocupadas más Mai ya que ese era su platillo.

 **Shizuru-** que paso Mikoto-san no le agrado el ramen?. ( viendo a Mai de reojo quien tenía una cara de preocupación ) " **no creo que sepa mal Mai es una excelente cocinera que le habra pasado a Mikoto-san para quedarse quieta de esa manera".**

 **Mai** \- " **no puede ser! No le gustó menos que se fije en mi u_u...un momento por qué debe importarme que se fije en mí lo que me importa es mi platillo"** n-no te gusto?

 **Chef** \- Minagi-san?...no le gusto el ramen? Porque no responde?.

 **Mikoto** \- qu-quien lo preparó!?...quién cocinó el ramen? ( levantando la vista y viendo a las cuatro personas frente de ella ) " **por kamisama es el mejor ramen que haya probado en mi vida me encanto!".**

 **Mai** \- y-yo Mikoto-san no te gusto? ( pregunto algo temerosa por la respuesta).

Mikoto se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Mai la tomó de las manos y bmvie dola con ojos soñadores le dijo.

 **Mikoto** \- ***u*** cásate conmigo!

Todos se quedaron petrificados por la respuesta de la pelinegra dejándolos sumamentes sorprendidos.

 **Mai** \- Que! ( sorprendida y sonrojada hasta no poder más)

 **Shizuru** \- ara! que rápida Mai tal parece que a ella se le conquista por el estómago fufufu " **me pregunto cuál será el camino para llegar al corazón de mi natsuki tal parece que a Mai le tocó alguien fácil de conquistar...que envidia".**

 **Chef** \- tal parece que el platillo de Mai-san es excelente como siempre, bueno chicas felicidades! tienen una excelente nota yo me despido...Minagi-san no ilusione a mi estudiante y buen provecho, disfrute de los platillos.( retirándose para seguir calificando )

Mikoto seguía sujetando las manos de Mai mientras esta no sabia que decir ninguna puso atención a lo que el chef les había dicho hasta que cierta pelicastaña decidió romper con el pequeño cuadro que tenían ambas.

 **Shizuru** \- ara Mai dale una respuesta a Mikoto-san que está esperando fufufu.

 **Mikoto** \- es el mejor plato de ramen que he comido en toda mi vida!... nada se le iguala porfavor cocina para mi para toda la vida! " **No sólo cocina delicioso es hermosa! que pechos! se ven suaves...me enamore".**

 **Mai** \- ( toda nerviosa y roja por las palabras de la pelinegra no sabia que responder ) " **porque me siento feliz por lo que me acaba de pedir?...pero qué estoy pensando no es correcto ademas solo por mi comida y donde quedo yo! acaso...no le gusto"** Mikoto-san no debería decir eso solo porque mi ramen le gusto, puedo cocinar para ti de vez encuando si tanto te gusta mi ramen...con gusto lo cocinaré para ti. (con sonrisa amable )

 **Mikoto** \- (con mirada decidida) Mai-san...me gustas tu! y me gusta tu comida! se que es difícil de creer porque apenas nos conocemos pero, espero me permitas tratarte mas para demostrarte que son sinceras y verdaderas mis palabras, nada me aria mas feliz que aceptaras. " **Rayos espero acepte, a mi madre le dará gusto saber que acabo de encontrar a la mujer que quiero para esposa"**

 **Shizuru** \- ara que suerte tienes Mai...dale una respuesta no la dejes esperando " **ara que suerte tiene Mai a ella ya se le declararon"**

 **Ertin** \- Mai responde Mikota-san espera tu respuesta " **ojala un dia nina se me declare...no me daré por vencida a si como dice Shizuru-san, nina seras mia"**

 **Mai** \- yo-yo no se que decir esto es muy repentino " **por kami que no me vea con esos ojos que me hace temblar...se ve tan linda, no seas tonta mai! Te gusta y tienes la oportunidad de aceptar no lo dejes pasar o alguien más te puede ganar".**

En eso un grupo de chicas se acercan hacia donde se encuentran Mai y Mikoto llamando la atención de ambas.

 **Chica 1** \- Minagi-san si Tokiha-san no la acepta yo encantada aceptaría sus atenciones.

 **Chica 2** \- no! Minagi-san eligeme a mi... yo aria lo que quisieras por ti.

 **Chica 3** \- Mi-na-gi-san (de manera sensual) si me eliges a mi, me encargaré de cumplir todos tus deseos.

Mai estaba que se aguantaba el coraje por todas aquellas chicas que se acercaban a ofrecerse a su! Mikoto cómo era posible que hubiera tanta resbalosa en la escuela así que no aguantando más el acoso hacia su futura novia decidió intervenir.

 **Mai** \- tch, alejense! no entiendo como puede haber tanta ofrecida #_

 **Shizuru** \- ara tranquila Mai no es bueno perder el control...les pido de favor que se retiren ya que no creo que mi amiga se pueda contener si no respetan lo que es suyo.

 **Mai** \- Shizuru! no digas esas cosas Mikoto-san no es mía! (roja de vergüenza)

 **Erstin** \- tranquila Mai no te molestes, no les hagas caso.

 **Mikoto** \- (con una sonrisa en su rostro) señoritas les agradesco su interes y perdonen por no aceptar sus propuestas pero...mi corazón y mi estomago ya eligieron y solo me interesa la señorita Tokiha ( se escucharon murmullos de desilusión y todas decidieron alejarse) gracias por comprender!...muy bien Mai-san acepta que la corteje para conocernos mejor? porque créame no desistiré de mi propuesta! ^-^. (dijo con una sonrisa galante y esa mirada gatuna que emboba a muchos)

 **Mai-** es-esta bien acepto! (con una sonrisa tímida y sonrojada por las palabras dichas por la pelinegra)

 **Mikoto** \- (con ojos llenos de ilusión y felicidad) siii! gracias Mai-san, prometo que no te arepentiras me hace muy feliz tu respuesta " **mamá estará encantada cuando le diga...los pechos y el ramen de Mai seran mios!"** bueno me despido (tomando toda la comida en sus manos y entregando a Mai una tarjeta con su número) ese es mi numero Mai-san el fin de semana habrá una fiesta en mi casa espero puedas venir, ustedes también están invitadas Ertin-san, Shizuru-san (viendo a las chicas con una sonrisa)

 **Shizuru-** ara gracias! ahi estaremos...yo me encargo de que Mai te hable para confirmar el lugar n_n.

 **Erstin** \- gracias! con gusto ire Mikoto-san.

 **Mai** \- si yo te confirmo y...Mikoto-san! deje solo mi nombre en Mai no es necesario tanto formalismo no crees!? (Con sonrisa tímida)

 **Mikoto** \- n_n claro Mai! igual dime solo Mikoto...bueno me despido tengo que entrar a mi próxima clase (acercándose a Mai y depositando un beso en su mejilla) hasta luego Mai!.

Y asi sin mas, salio de ese lugar con una sonrisa radiante y enorme en su rostro dejando a una pelinaranja roja como tomate por el gesto de la pelinegra.

 **Erstin** \- que bien! Mai-san felicidades! jamas imagine que tu seria la primera en conquistar a una de las 4 primas, qué suerte tienes...quien diría que a Mikoto-san la conquistaria tu ramen jajaja.

 **Shizuru** \- ara es cierto Mai...ahora que lo pienso gracias a ti podremos ir a esa fiesta y ahi vere a mi Natsuki n_n.

 **Mai** \- jamas imagine que esto pasaría, sin duda alguna hoy es un dia extraño...pero estoy feliz! n_n no creí que Mikoto se fijara en mí " **espero que nos vaya bien Mikoto enverdad quiero que esto funcione"**

 **Shizuru** \- bueno! yo las veo alrato, tengo unos pendientes en la dirección con unos papeles así que las veo mas al rato chao! (se despidió alejándose del salón mientras que Erstin y Mai tomaban otro camino.

En otra parte del campus dos peliazul iban platicando de cosas triviales sin mucha importancia.

 **Nina** \- bueno Nat nos vemos, me ire a taxi ya que no traje mi coche hoy y no quiero esperar a Nao (dirigiéndose a la salida).

 **Natsuki** \- claro! nos vemos alrato, yo todavía tengo una cosas que hacer y no te olvides que tenemos que ir hoy a casa de nuestros padres o Alyssa se enojara con nosotras por no ir a visitarla u_u. " **Es demasiado cruel cuando se enoja"**

 **Nina** \- u_u¡ tienes razón Nat...nos vemos alrato para ir a verla, bye!.

 **Natsuki** \- hasta luego! (despidiéndose)

Mientras seguía caminando sin darse cuenta choca con alguien que venía saliendo de otro pasillo ocasionando que ambas cayeran quedando la peliazul sobre la otra persona.

 **Natsuki** \- auch! (Sintiendo algo blando en su mejilla y mano derecha) " **baya que suave se siente y qué bien huele"**

 **Chica** \- ara! espero que se encuentre cómoda fufu (dandose cuenta con quien había chocado) " **por mi me quedaria asi mi Nat-su-ki"**

 **Natsuki** \- eh! (dándose cuenta que había una chica debajo de ella y sin querer apretando levemente el pecho con su mano arrancado un pequeño gemido de la chica) " **rayos! acaso acaba de gemir!?...demonios mano mala, mano mala"** y-yo lo siento mucho (roja marca tomate)

 **Chica-** ara! no te preocupes pero...podrias retirar tu mano de mi pecho? fufu " **mi Nat se ve muy linda con sus sonrojo aunque es algo tocona mmm...esto me agrada fufu"**

Y mi nombre es Shizuru, Fujino Shizuru.

 **Natsuki** \- oh! disculpa Fujino-san permíteme ayudarte (levantandola del piso) mi nombre es Natsuki, Kuga Natsuki.(sonrisa nerviosa)

 **Shizuru** \- ara Kuga-san es muy amable al ayudarme y...déjalo en Shizuru solamente está bien.

 **Natsuki-** o-ok igual dime solo Natsuki. " **Vaya si que es hermosa! pero sobre todo que extraños y hermosos ojos tiene... su acento me pone nerviosa pero es agradable"**

 **Shizuru** \- ara! me agrada que pueda llamar a mi Nat-su-ki por su nombre fufufu.

 **Natsuki** \- O-oi " **porque menciona de esa manera mi nombre? Un momento!... Dijo que soy su Natsuki!?"** no soy tuya (frunciendo el ceño).

 **Shizuru-** ara ara! pero lo serás! Nat-su-ki (con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro) bueno me tengo que ir, pero nos estaremos viendo (acercándose y depositando un beso en su mejilla) fufu que cute!.

 **Natsuki** \- (roja como tomate y reaccionando por el comentario) yo no soy cute! " **Me beso! me beso! la mejilla porque siento asi mi corazon...que me pasa!"**

Viendo como la pelicastaña se retiraba a paso calmo por el pasillo y moviendo las cadera de una forma tan sensual que hasta nuestra peliazul se quedó idiota al verla irse

 **Natsuki** \- oh Kami! que bonitas piernas tiene…(esto lo dijo en un susurro) " **pero que estoy diciendo! aquí la pervertida en la araña! rayos esta chica me pone de nervios"** grr.

Tomo su mochila y siguió su camino sin dejar de pensar en cierta castaña de ojos rojos que apareceré empezó a mover su mundo.

 **Bueno hasta aquí por hoy espero este siendo de su agrado, nos seguimos leyendo dejes sus comentarios chao!.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas, buenas! Pues aqui de nuevo dejandoles otro capítulo en ocasiones podre subir diario y en otras no, debido a que debo dejar que mi imaginación trabaje en lo que quiero plasmar aquí.**

 **Responderé a comentarios hechos por quienes me leen, de antemano gracias!.**

 **Jazz-** que bueno que te guste mi historia y gracias! por considerarte mi fan #1 aunque no creo merecer ese título, como digo soy nueva en esto y aun tengo errores jeje pero gracias!.

 **Oliwis7u7-** gracias por tus sugerencias! Las tomare en cuenta, como te digo soy nueva en esto y gracias a sus comentarios espero mejorar, saludos!.

 **Guest-** que bueno que te gusto mi historia seguiré escribiendo, saludos!.

 **Luzy-** gracias igual por considerarte mi fan! Que bueno que te gustó mi historia, tratare de subir capitulos nuevos siempre que pueda saludos!.

 **Bo502-** gracias por tu comentario!

 **ShizuruNatsuki2016-** seguiré subiendo capítulos, que bueno que te gusto mi finc.

 **Jm-** aqui te dejo el siguiente capitulo espero te guste! n_n

 **Jenny-** jeje a mi tambien me gusta que Shizuru sea posesiva con Natsuki siento que eso es lo que a Nat le atrae de ella...esa atención de más!.

 **Titi-** me alegra que te gustara la trama de mi finc ntp seguiré escribiendo.

 **Ali-** n_n me hace feliz saber que es de tu agrado mi finc espero te guste este capitulo.

 **56-** gracias por tu comentarios y me disculpo por los horrores ortográficos, no cheque bien a la hora de haberlo terminado pero tu opinion me ayuda para seguir mejorando gracias!.

 **bueno sin más que decir les dejo esto espero les guste bye!. Nos estamos leyendo.**

…

 **Capítulo 3. Convivencias familiares**

En la mansión de la familia Kuga, una hermosa estructura de diseño moderno de amplios ventanales y de enorme jardín, se encontraban llegando dos peliazul casi idénticas, de no ser por la diferencia del color de sus ojos que hacía distinguirlas, una de ojos verde esmeralda y otra de ojos color fuego ambas siendo recibida por el personal de servicio de la residencia.

 **Mayordomo** \- buenas tarde señoritas (haciendo una reverencia) que dicha que nos visiten, sus padres se pondrán muy felices pero sobre todo a un más la señorita Alyssa.

 **Natsuki** \- gracias por recibirnos Ikeda pero, bien sabes que no es necesario tanta formalidad eres como de la familia.(dándole una sonrisa amable)

 **Nina** \- a si es Ikeda! ya te lo hemos dicho muchas veces n_n y gracias! por el recibimiento.

 **Ikeda** \- gracias por su consideración señoritas, adelante su madre les espera en la sala junto con la señorita Alyssa y su padre, pasen por favor.(guiandola a la sala)

Al llegar a la sala notan a un hombre de cabellera rubia y de ojos bicolor, uno de color azul cielo y otro de un color fuego pero que en su mirada reflejaba tranquilidad, este, se encuentra sentado en un sofá color negro leyendo atentamente las noticias desde su Ipad y cerca de este, en uno de los sofás doble se encuentra una mujer peliazul de mirada esmeralda que reflejaba un fuerte carácter pero con un amor inmenso hacia su familia y cerca de ella una niña rubia de ojos de un azul cielo divinos de aproximadamente 4 años, que jugaba con sus juguetes en la mesa de centro. La menor al darse cuenta de quienes habían llegado no pudo reprimir su felicidad, levantándose de la alfombra y corriendo hacia las chicas que acababan de llegar.

 **Alyssa-** papa-Natsuki!, papa-Nina! que bueno que vinieron! Las he extrañado mucho! (aventandose a sus brazos siendo recibidas por estas)

 **Natsuki y Nina** \- y nosotras a ti mi niña! (Alyssa las observo y soltó a reírse por las similitud al hablar de sus hermanas)

 **Nina** \- mou (haciendo un puchero) Alyssa-chan solo quiere que vengamos para que se burle de nosotros.

 **Natsuki** \- es cierto Aly-chan!? Solo nos quieres molestar? (Fingiendo tristeza) U_U.

 **Alyssa-** NO! no es cierto! (Con sus ojito acuosos como queriendo llorar) yo las quiero mucho! y las extraño! (Cubriendo su carita con sus manos)

Al notar esto las hermanas, sintieron que se les partía el corazón, por lo que rápidamente se disculparon y empezaron a ofrecerle regalos para que las perdonará, todo esto, bajo la atenta mirada de la peliazul mayor quien no entendía cómo es que Alyssa siempre conseguía manipularlas y conseguir lo que quería.

 **Alyssa** \- (descubriéndose la cara y mostrando una gran sonrisa) ^_^ ok ya dijiste! Natsuki-papa, que me invitarías un helado y tu! Nina-papa quedaste de comprarme un nuevo juguete y espero que cumplan (soltándose de sus brazos para ir donde su mamá)

 **Natsuki y Nina** \- pe-pero que!? U_u siempre nos haces lo mismo Aly-chan.(con cara de haber sido estafadas)

 **Saeko** \- no entiendo como una niña de cuatro años las manipula u_u¡.

 **Takeshi** \- jajaja tranquila amor lo que pasa es que Alyssa-chan es la debilidad de Nat y Nina o no chicas!?.

 **Nina y Natsuki** \- así es...se aprovecha de que la queremos demasiado (abrazando a Alyssa) es nuestra bebe! n_n.

 **Saeko-** ¬_¬ si tanto quieren una bebe! cuando sera el dia en que me presenten una novia! y por fin sienten cabeza! (Viéndolas fijamente)

 **Takeshi** \- su madre tiene razón hijas! cuando nos traeran a la chica que les robe su corazón hee! n_n, yo quiero ver en un futuro a mis nietos corriendo por esta casa!. (Con ojos llenos de ilusión)

 **Natsuki** \- Oto-san!, Oka-san! aun estamos jovenes para tener hijos y...aun no hemos encontrado a la indicada, no es algo fácil, queremos que nos quieran por quienes somos y por como somos, no por lo que tenemos o nuestro apellido (ruborizándose por sus palabras y agachando la mirada)

 **Nina** \- así es Oka-san! esperamos a la indicada (ruborizándose) espero nos entienda Oto-san.

 **Saeko** \- kawaii! mis hijas son un amor! (abrazándolas y besando sus mejillas) parecen unos lindos cachorritos! dejen que mama las mime! *-*.

 **Nat y Nina** \- Mamá! Nos avergüenzas! (Coloradas por la reacción de su madre)

 **Alyssa** \- Mami! yo tambien quiero besos! y abrazos! (abrazando a su madre)

 **Saeko-** claro mi bebe! ven con tu mami mi vida! tu si quieres los besos de mami!.

 **Takeshi** \- ami tambien me gustan los besos de mami! (parándose y acercándose a Saeko para besarla en los labios)

 **Nat-** Oto-san! besense donde no los veamos! _

 **Nina** \- sí! Oka-san no nos gusta ver sus muestras de afecto!

 **Saeko** \- el dia que se enamoren no querrán dejar de demostrar su afecto a sus parejas! a si que no se quejen jujuju n_n.

 **Takeshi-** su madre es sabia! escuchenla n_n.

 **Nina y Nat** \- lo dices porque te conviene ¬_¬.

Entre bromas y verdades continuaron pasando su tarde la familia Kuga.

En otro lado, exactamente en la mansión Kanzaki Minagi, cierta pelinegra se encontraba feliz! contándole a sus padres lo sucedido hoy en la universidad, ellos estaban admirados de lo alegre que se veía su hija al explicarles lo ocurrido con cierta pelinaranja de mirada lila, que había logrado robar la atención de su hija.

 **Minako** \- que alegria!...mi bebe esta creciendo! (esto lo decía la madre de la neko,una mujer hermosa de mirada felina de ojos grisáceos y una larga y hermosa cabellera negra, mientras abrazaba a una Mikoto sonrojada de la pena por las palabras mencionas de su madre).

 **Miroku** \- tranquila mujer, no ves que apenas a nuestra hija, ya no es una niña jaja...verdad Miko-chan? ( lo decía de manera picara el padre de la pelinegra quien era un hombre alto de cabello rebelde color negro con ojos idénticos a los de su hija, a diferencia que, la mirada de éste reflejaba una sagacidad y picardía que nuestra pelinegra no poseía)

 **Mikoto-** Oka-san! ya no soy una niña y Oto-san! no me veas como si fuera una pervertida! (Muy sonrojada)

 **Miroku** \- jajaja ^_^ y dime...como es la chica que te gusta!, cómo fue que te intereso!?, como se llama!?.(preguntaba con curiosidad su padre)

 **Mikoto** \- (con mirada soñadora) *-* se llama Mai Tokiha y es...hermosa!, cocina exquisito!, es blanca y más baja que yo, su cabello es como el color del sol al atardecer y sus ojos de un hermoso color lila " **y tiene hermosos pechos *¬* "** (esto solo lo pensó no quería verse pervertida delante de su madre)

 **Minako** \- baya! la familia Tokiha es muy reconocida, son dueños de innumerables restaurantes pero,dejando eso de lado veo que si estás enamorada!...se oye que es hermosa!, sin duda n_n, tendré nietos adorables! y cuando la traes a la casa para presentarla como es debido!?.

En eso se oye que alguien entrar a paso calmo a la habitación en donde se encontraban platicando Mikoto y sus padres.

 **Reito** \- Oka-san, no crees que es muy pronto para que Miko-chan la traiga a la casa?...apenas hoy le acaba de pedir le permita cortejarla, si le dice que ustedes la quieren conocer quizá se asuste, es mejor esperar un tiempo...no crees lo mismo Miko-chan?.(lo decía un joven alto de porte galante cabello negro y mirada grisáceo)

 **Mikoto** \- Reito tiene razón, no quiero que piense que la estoy presionando...les pido tiempo y con gusto la traeré para que la conozcan.(con mirada seria y decidida)

 **Miroku** \- por mi esta bien! Y me da gusto que por fin estés interesada en alguien, hiciste muy buena elección!, no la vayas a perder!.

 **Mikoto** \- no lo are Oto-san! n_n.

 **Minako** \- está bien!, en cuanto creas conveniente tráela a la casa Mikoto, y te deseo lo mejor mi bebé, quiero que esta señorita te cuide bien!.

 **Reito-** jaja mamá cuando verás que ya crecimos?...Mikoto ya sabe cuidarse sola y estoy seguro que esta señorita también la cuidara!, no es así Miko-chan?.( regalándole una mirada tierna)

 **Mikoto** \- a si es Reito ^_^ ella me cuidara y yo la protegeré de todo!.

 **Minako** \- ustedes nunca! Oiganlo bien! Nunca!, dejarán de ser mis bebés! (abrazandolos) los amo!.

 **Mikoto y Reito-** y nosotros a ti Oka-san!.

En la mansión Yuuki se llevaba a cabo una conversación parecida pero, sin ningún resultado positivo.

 **Juliet** \- cuando sera el dia que te comportes Nao! Y no tomes a las mujeres como simple objeto, yo nó! te eduque a sí!.(de manera molesta)

 **Seiki** \- cálmate mi amor, ya sabes como es Nao! aún no ha aparecido quien robe su corazón.

 **Nao** \- otravez con lo mismo Oka-san!, no quiero comprometerme de solo pensarlo me da comezon ~ ademas, Oto-san tiene razón, aún no hay quien me logre enamorar (con una sonrisa felina) y dudo que exista!.

 **Juliet** \- pues aparecerá! y cuando llegue, espero no sufras por culpa de como te comportas!, no te quiero ver sufrir hija (con mirada triste)

 **Nao** \- pues no sera asi Oka-san, ya lo veraz!.

 **Seiki** \- tu madre tiene razón hija!, pero espero no te equivoques, tampoco quiero verte sufrir...las mujeres no son juguete...solo tenlo presente si!.

 **Nao-** si como sea! lo tendré presente, ok…

 **Juliet** \- espero te haya quedado claro!, ya que no me gustaría que alguien utilizara a tu hermana, de la misma forma que tu utilizas a esas chicas...se lo que me vas a decir, tú jamás permitirías que alguien le haga eso pero no siempre podrás cuidarla sabes, asi que espero que recapacites.

Sin decir más, nuestra pelirroja salió de aquella residencia con destino a la casa que compartía con sus primas, pero con las palabras grabadas en su mente antes dichas por su madre, en cierto modo sabía que actuaba mal! Pero qué podía hacer?, si nunca faltaba la chica que se ofrecía para regalarle un rato de placer y ella con gusto aceptaría...además, jamas permitiria que alguien osara intentar jugar con su hermana, eso lo tenía más que claro, la protegería de todos y de todo a como diera lugar.

…

Una castaña de mirada amatista, se movía con gracia y delicadeza dentro de su enorme habitación, se encontraba preparándose para dormir después del largo día que había tenido, se le notaba feliz! ya que en todo este tiempo, una peliazul ojiverde había ocupado sus pensamientos, ocasionando que la amante al te no dejara de sonreír.

 **Shizuru** \- ara, me pregunto qué estarás haciendo Nat-su-ki… " **no he dejado de pensar en ti en todo el día, no se que es lo que tienes que logras llamar mi completa atención pero...esto que siento me agrada"**

Estaba sumida en sus pensamiento cuando escuchó tocar su puerta, con voz clara y dulce contestó un "adelante", dejando ver a un joven peli castaño de mirada azul.

 **Shiro-** buenas noches Shizu-chan! que te tiene tan contenta?, desde que regresamos a casa no has borrado de tu rostro esa sonrisa...quien es el afortunado mmm?.

 **Shizuru** \- ara, Shiro-chan esta muy curioso hoy...pero con gusto te responderé, no es afortunado en esta ocasión es afortunada!. (sonriendo de lado mientras ve de reojo a su hermano)

 **Shiro** \- ara! ha de ser muy especial para que te tenga sonriendo de esa manera (con sonrisa coqueta) me pregunto…(poniéndose un dedo el la barbilla) quién será? y que tendrá para haber captado tu completa atención.

 **Shizuru** \- (con sonrisa algo siniestra) espero que Shiro-chan no esté pensando en querer tener lo que por derecho me pertenece… " **ara!, que posesiva me oí fufu, vez en lo que me convierto por ti mi Natsuki".**

 **Shiro** \- ara ara! si te pego el amor con esta chica y no te preocupes jamas me meteria con lo tuyo " **no estoy tan demente das miedo Shizu-chan u_u¡"** y dime como se llama la afortunada!?.

 **Shizuru** \- (suspirando) Natsuki!,Natsuki Kuga…

 **Shiro** \- Kuga!?... Vaya a si que te enamoraste de una de las gemelas Kuga! no eres nada tonta hermanita fufu.

 **Shizuru** \- ara ara! acaso la conoces hermano!.

 **Shiro** \- fufu claro! es hija de uno de los mayores empresarios de Japón y creo del mundo!, su empresa de autos y motocicletas se posiciona como una de las mejores! incluso nuestro padre está en tratos de negocio con el padre de ellas, Takeshi Kuga….además tu querida Natsuki es la sensación del motocross y su hermana Nina lo es en la pista del autódromo, fufu y ahora que se quien es creeme no estoy interesado en ella (con sonrisa galante)

 **Shizuru** \- ara! acaso Shiro-chan considera poca cosa a mi Natsuki!?.

 **Shiro** \- fufufu tranquila Shizu-chan no lo digo por eso...pero eventualmente lo sabrás fufu, aunque dejame decirte, que hay muchas detras de ella y no quiero ver el monstruo de tus celos (levantándose de donde se encontraba sentado y dirigiéndose a la salida) bueno me despido...que descanses Shizu-chan.

Mientras veía cerrar su puerta al marcharse su hermano, Shizuru no dejaba de darle vuelta a lo antes dicho por él y ciertamente la llenaba de curiosidad " **sobre que se enteraria eventualmente?, que ocultaba su Natsuki para que su hermano dijera que no se interesaría en ella? y lo de las fans! eso no le hacía ni tantita gracia pero ya lo resolvería"** con estos y otros pensamientos algo sádicos contra las fans de cierta peliazul se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños.

 **Bueno esto es todo por el momento esta algo corto pero...quiero armar poco a poco la historia, no pienso hacerla extensa y muchas gracias por leer disculpen cualquier error. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4. Fiesta! Primera parte**

La semana había transcurrido de manera rápida, Mai y Mikoto comenzaban a convivir más y nuestra pelinaranja estaba encantada con su chica gato, ya que esta era muy tierna y siempre que la veía se le arrojaba a los brazos colocando de manera sutil su rostro en los pechos de la oji lila, al principio se ponía nerviosa por el atrevimiento de nuestra neko pero con el paso de los días se le hizo en cierta forma lindo.

Por otro lado cierta pelirroja no entendía cómo es que cierta ojiazul se le resistía y eso no ocasionó más que dudar de sus encantos de ligué, un dia la abrazo por detrás ocasionando que la pelinegra ojiazul se tensara y del susto reaccionó dándole una cachetada, que dejó ida en sus pensamientos a nuestra pelirroja por la reacción de su ángel, Nao no se explicaba porque siempre quería estar cerca de Kaori, al principio lo relacionaba con que se le hacía la difícil, pero con los días se dio cuenta que se sentía feliz con solo verla y comenzaba a tomar en serio las palabras de su madre, en cierta forma le preocupaba no llegar a ser del interés de su ángel.

Natsuki había tenido una semana algo estresante ya que no entendía cómo es que cierta chica de ojos rojos la lograba poner tan nerviosa con solo regalarle una mirada y subirle los colores al rostro a la hora de mencionar su nombre, Shizuru estaba encantada con las caras y gestos que hacía su rebelde hacía la hora de coquetear con ella, más aún adoraba sus lindos sonrojos y eso la motiva para hacer suya a su Natsuki...y lo lograria!.

Nina por otro lado no lograba controlar sus sonrojos y sus nervios cuando cierta rubia se le acercaba, no entendía cómo es que esa chica le lograba acelerar su ritmo cardiaco e idiotizarla cada que le sonreía, Erstin sin embargo, se había dado cuenta que no le era indiferente a la chica de sus anhelos, logrando estampar en su rostro una sonrisa de felicidad al ver que lograría su objetivo al hacer suya a Nina...solo tenia que ser valiente.

Y fue así que los días pasaron para llegar al fin de semana, todas lo esperaban con ansias porque sabían que significaba fiesta! y más aún porque era una fiesta organizada por las primas mas cotizada de Japón y en esta, cualquier cosa podría pasar!.

 **Nao** \- cachorra! ya está lista la música!?

 **Nat** \- ya! en un momento empezará a sonar!

 **Nao** \- cachorra 2! está toda la bebida fría y los licores en la barra!?...

 **Niana** \- que no me digas asi! #¬_¬ (molesta por el apodo dicho por Nao)

 **Nao** \- no te enojes...además! Nat es mayor que tu por 3 minutos! jejeje

 **Nina** \- como sea! ya las cervezas están en la hielera y tenemos reservas en el congelador del sótano y todo el licor está en la barra...solo espero que Midori no acabe con todo demasiado rápido! U_U¡ esa mujer si que tiene aguante para tomar…

 **Natsuki** \- también hay que cuidar que Haruka no tome de mas u_u¡... la última vez nos ocasionó muchos problemas!.

 **Nao** \- tiene razón pero tampoco podemos ser sus niñeras! Pero estaremos al pendiente...Mikoto! como vas con la comida y los bocadillos!?, ya terminaste?.

 **Mikoto** \- ya! Nao, todo listo \^_^/…

 **Nao** \- perfecto! pues que empiece la fiesta (con una sonrisa felina)

La musica empezo a sonar y conforme iba anocheciendo, muchos alumnos de la universidad se dejaban ver es la fiesta.

 **Nat** \- Nao! pues a cuantos invitaste!.

 **Nao** \- jeje n_n¡ casi a toda la universidad! lo bueno es que tenemos suficiente patio para alojarlos…

 **Mikoto** \- esta vez si te pasaste Nao! u_u¡.

 **Nao-** no sean aguafiestas! y animense! Que la fiesta esta buena jeje.

Seguían platicando cuando sintieron tres presencias a sus espaldas, al darse la vuelta notaron a una rubia alta oji lila y de atlética figura que tenía tomada de la mano a una castaña más baja que ella de anteojos y ojos verde olivo, al lado de ellas, una hermosa pelirroja alta de hermosos ojos verde y de igual forma cuerpo atlético que las veía con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

 **Haruka** \- delinciente!, araña! Que buena fiesta están dando!...hoy me sapearon!.

 **Yukino** \- es delincuente! Haruka-chan y me sorprendieron!

 **Haruka-** si! Eso dije, ya vez! No fui la única sorprendida!...(con sonrisa en el rostro)

 **Midori** \- (abrazando a Nat y Nao) encerio! que buena fiesta! esta vez sí se lucieron chicas, hey nao! donde esta la chica gato!? y tu doble Natsuki…

 **Nao** \- está esperando a su chica en la entrada!...

 **Nat** \- Nina no es mi doble #¬_¬ y no se por donde anda...tiene días actuando raro.

 **Haruka** \- vaya, no sabia que ya estaban cortando su cordón umbilical jeje.

 **Nat** \- grrr! #¬_¬

 **Yukino** \- compórtate Haruka-chan, mejor disfrutemos de la fiesta quieres?, además quiero estar al pendiente a que hora llega Youko.

 **Haruka-** tienes razón yukino...nos vemos mas tarde delincuente!, araña!. ( se dirigieron a la barra perdiéndose entre toda la gente)

 **Midori** \- esas chicas si que se quieren jejeje, y diganme ustedes para cuando he!.

 **Nat** \- que te importa midori! Mejor di tú para cuando?

 **Nao-** sí Midori! Para cuando?...yo seguiré soltera, hay mucha Nao para todos jeje tu me entiendes (con sonrisa pícara)

 **Midori** \- jajaja! claro!, claro! Nao jeje pues yo igual seguiré soltera, no ha nacido quien domine a Midori Sugiura! (esto lo dijo casi gritando) yo siempre seré libre…(Nat y Nao empezaron a reír)

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la fiesta una pelinegra de ojos dorados esperaba impaciente a su chica hasta que la ve bajar de un BMW rojo cereza junto a una pelicastaña de ojos rojos y una rubia de ojos azules. Se quedó pasmada al ver la belleza de las tres mujeres, pero sobre todo la de su chica que era quien le interesaba, la pelinaranja venía con un vestido entallado a su cuerpo de color blanco y zapatillas a juego con un ligero maquillaje, la neko se perdió en el escote que hacía más visibles los pechos de la chica de sus delirios. Siguió embobada hasta que las tuvo enfrente a las tres y la oji lila la saludó.

 **Mai** -(sonrojada por cómo la veía la neko) h-hola Mikoto…

 **Mikoto** \- Mai!, Mai! Te vez hermosa! disculpen chicas ustedes también pero…(con sonrisa embobada) Mai es la mejor.

 **Shizuru** \- ara! Mikoto-san no te preocupes, nosotras entendemos fufufu (viendo de reojo a su amiga pelinaranja que estaba roja como tomate)

 **Erstin-** n_n asi es Mikoto-san!...además tienes razón Mai luce hermosa!.

 **Mikoto** \- pasen! pasen! esta es una fiesta y hay que divertirse ^_^.

 **Shizuru** \- si me disculpan, yo me iré por aparte, tengo que encontrar a alguien fufufu " **me pregunto donde estara mi Natsuki?, no importa se que te encontrare…"** (tomando otro camino perdiéndose entre la gente)

 **Erstin-** n_n lo siento, pero de igual forma me iré por aparte, también espero encontrar a alguien...diviértete Mai (guiñandole un ojo y despidiéndose)

Mikoto tomó la mano de su chica y la guía hasta la fiesta, esta, siente los nervios de la pelinaranja y decide calmarla.

 **Mikoto** \- tranquila Mai! no estes nerviosa o...acaso, te incomodo? u_u(con mirada triste)

Mai siente que se le oprime el pecho al ver la reacción de su gatito y decide armarse de valor.

 **Mai** \- Mikoto... (viéndola dulcemente y colocando una mano en su mejilla) tu nunca me incomodas, al contrario me agrada estar cerca de ti (sonrojada)

 **Mikoto** \- entonces Mai! Porque tiemblas cuando estoy cerca de ti no comprendo…(juntando sus frentes)

 **Mai** \- (suspirando) por, porque...me gustas mucho Mikoto! y tengo miedo que esto sea solo un sueño (a centímetros de los labios de la neko)

 **Mikoto** \- (suspirando y conbu a sonrisa enorme en su rostro) tú también me gustas mucho Mai...y te lo digo denuevo quiero algo serio contigo Mai!.

 **Mai** \- me haces tan feliz Mikoto! (mientras colocaba sus manos alrededor del cuello de la neko y juntaban sus labios para comenzar un tierno beso que le arrancaba suspiros a ambas)

Mientra Mai y Mikoto se perdían en aquel beso dentro de uno de los pasillos de la casa, una Shizuru furiosa! se acercaba a paso firme a donde se encontraba una peliazul quien era abrazada por una chica morena, que para opinión de la amatista era una resbalosa.

 **Shizuru** \- ara ara! tal parece que mi Nat-su-ki se está divirtiendo sin mi…(con una mirada furiosa que espantaria hasta el mismísimo hades)

Natsuki al reconocer ese hacentonto, sintio un frio correr por su columna vertebral y sin explicación alguna su instinto de supervivencia hizo que esta, se soltara del abrazo de la morena, volteando a ver de manera nerviosa a una furiosa Shizuru.

 **Natsuki** \- Shi-Shizuru! por-porque te ves molesta!? **(rayos! Porque estoy temblando!?...porque me siento como ratón siendo acechada por una serpiente!? O por kami! a dónde se fue la chica de hace un rato!)**

 **Shizuru** \- ara! es que veo que Mi Nat-su-ki se deja tocar por cualquier bicho que se le acerque (relajándose al ver que la chica había salido huyendo) pero no te preocupes, yo alejare a esas resbalosas….o no quieres que esté cerca de ti Mi Nat-su-ki?.

 **Nat** \- eh! (reaccionando y quedando embobada al ver como venía vestida la oji rubí ya que esta, vestía un hermoso vestido entallado en color negro haciendo remarcar sus perfectas curvas) " **wao! que hermosa es! que bien se le ve ese vestido, esta como para quitárselo...pero en qué estoy pensando! yo no suelo ser así de pervertida!, pero mira! que hermosas piernas! y ese escote...rayos ya me parezco a la araña"** grr.

 **Shizuru** \- ara algo le molesta a mi Natsuki? Fufufu " **por lo visto el vestido funciono! ara! ahora no te me escapas mi Natsuki"**

 **Nat** \- eh! N-no! para nada! " **Kami que no se de cuenta que me le quedé mirando!"**

 **Shizuru-** ara! acaso a Nat-su-ki no le agrada lo que ve (mientras se le acercaba seductoramente y colocaba ambas manos en sus hombros)

 **Nat** \- (nerviosa) " **rayos! se dio cuenta! muy bien cerebro, actúa normal y da una respuesta que no nos deje en vergüenza"** n-no si m-me gus-ta " **demonios! cerebro tonto ahora que hago! se está acercando demasiado!"**

 **Shizuru** \- " **ara! Que linda se ve con ese sonrojo fufu ahora no te me escapas Nat-su-ki"** ( mientras sentían sus respiraciones y se fundían en un beso que poco a poco empezó a subir de tono, Natsuki atrapaba los labios de Shizuru de manera posesiva y succionaba su labio inferior he introducía su lengua con maestría en la boca de su compañera) " **mmm que rico besa mi rebelde, si seguimos no se a donde vayamos a para...fufu para que me hago tonta! bien que se donde terminaremos, pero aun es muy pronto y esto si te costara mi Natsuki, pero si me muero porque seas la primera y la única"**

 **Nat** \- (suspirando y apretandola mas hacia sí ) " **Kami que bien se siente tenerla así, nunca había sentido con ninguna chica como lo que siento con ella...si seguimos besandonos asi no podre contenerme por más tiempo, se siente tan bien!...rayos! creo que se se va alejar"**

 **Shizuru** \- " **es todo por ahora Mi Natsuki, mmm... aunque me cuesta dejarte"** (suspirando y terminado el beso ambas sonrojadas)

 **Nat** \- " **wao! eso fue...increíble!"** (abrazandola por la cintura y viéndose fijamente)

 **Shizuru** \- te molesta que te haya besado Natsuki? (con mirada tímida y sonrojada)

 **Nat-** n-no para nada...me encanto! Shizuru (diciendo el nombre en un susurro que solo oyeron ambas) a-ati te gusto!?.

 **Shizuru** \- ara! a mi todo lo de Mi Natsuki me gusta (recargándose en su pecho)

 **Nat** \- Sh-Shi-zuru se que es muy pronto pero...te-te gustaria ser mi novia!? (Sonrojada y temblando de los nervios)

 **Shizuru** \- ara ara! (asombrada) e-es enserio!?...de verdad quieres que sea tu novia Nat!? ( Nat solo asintió con la cabez) n_n me encantaría! No sabes lo feliz que me haces! (abrazandola y regalándole un pequeño beso en los labios)

 **Nat** \- muy bien! (Frunciendo el ceño y viendo para todos lados)

 **Shizuru-** ara algo le molesta a mi Natsuki?

 **Nat-** si! Que todos te queden viendo (frunciendo aún más el ceño y mandando miradas de muerte) solo yo puedo verte Shizuri (susurrando y sonrojándose) disculpa es que soy algo celosa (agachando la mirada)

 **Shizuru** \- Kawaii! (abrazando a la ojiverde) mi Nat parece un lindo cachorrito!

 **Nat** \- n-no digas esas cosas Shizuru! (roja como tomate)

 **Shizuru-** qué cute! (Recibiendo un gruñido por parte de su ahora novia por el comentario) Nat...ami solo me interesa que tu me veas y yo solo tengo ojos para ti sí, así que no te enojes (sujetandole el rostro con ambas manos)

 **Nat** \- pero….mira como te quedan viendo! parece que te quieren comer grr! (Cruzándose de brazos)

 **Shizuru** \- ara ara! (Con tono amenazante) también quiero que le quede claro a mi Natsuki que soy muy celosa...no me gusta que toquen lo que es mio (ocasionando que nuestra ojiverde tragara duro del miedo) quedo claro Mi Nat-su-ki!.

 **Nat-** s-si! Shizuru!...pero yo tambien soy celosa asi que no quiero que nadie te coquetee (con el ceño fruncido)

 **Shizuru-** fufu mi Natsuki no tendra quejas de mi...bamos a bailar?

 **Nat-** lo que desees Shizuru (tomándole la mano y guiandola a la pista)

 **Shizuru** \- ara! te sabes las respuestas correctas fufu ( sin más que decir se dirigieron a perderse entre las persona que bailaban)

En un rincón apartado y solitario del patio, una peliazul de ojos como el fuego se encontraba boquiabierta por ver llegar hacia donde ella se encontraba a una rubia de cabello corto, ojos azules como el cielo, de una hermosa figura y perfectos pechos que quedaban un poco a la vista gracias al escote del vestido color azul que estallaba su hermosa figura. Erstin se ruborizo al ver que la dueña de su corazón la veía atentamente, pero esa mirada la hacía sentirse feliz al ser del agrado de la oji fuego.

 **Erstin** \- h-hola Nina! (Nerviosa)

 **Nina** \- eh! (Reaccionando) h-hola Erstin…(ruborizada) " **que hermosa se ve!...por kami! estoy demasiado nerviosa"**

 **Erstin** \- te ves muy bien Nina! (Sonrojada)

 **Nina** \- g-gracias! Tu te vez hermosa Erstin… " **rayos! creerá que soy una pervertida por por verla fijamente" _**

 **Erstin** \- en, enserio lo crees Nina!?...te parezco bonita!?.

 **Nina** \- si! eres, eres muy hermosa Erstin " **demonios no puedo controlar mis nervios...pero es que me gusta! Erstin me gusta!"**

 **Erstin-** Nina quiero decirte algo! (Sonrojada y nerviosa)

 **Nina** \- cl-claro dime!

 **Erstin** \- (mirándola fijamente y mostrando una decisión que logró petrificar a Nina) Nina...Nina! Tu me gustas!

 **Nina** \- eh eh! (reaccionando) es, es enserio! Erstin!? (Ruborizada)

 **Erstin** \- si!...s-si tu no sient... (pero se calló cuando sintió un par de manos suanes tomar su rostro)

 **Nina** \- t-tu tambien me gustas! Erstin, mucho!...solo que no te lo dije por miedo a tu rechazo. (Mirandola con dulsura)

 **Erstin** \- yo jamas te rechazaria Nina! eres, eres lo que mas quiero (mirandola con ojos llorosos)

 **Nina** \- shh, no llores Erstin me encanta verte sonreir sabes! a si que no llores yo...yo tambien te quiero!.

 **Erstin** \- Nina! (Sorprendida) me haces muy feliz! (tomando su rostro y sellando su confesión con un beso tierno y dulce)

 **Nina** \- ven Erstin! (tomando su mano y dirigiendola dentro de la casa)

 **Erstin** \- adonde vamos Nina! (con sonrisa en el rostro)

 **Nina** \- a, a donde no nos molesten! quiero platicar agusto contigo Erstin...vienes!?

 **Erstin** \- si! yo iré a donde Nina baya n_n.

Entraron a la casa por una puerta que daba al jardín trasero, pasaron por un pasillo algo solitario sin darse cuenta que cierta pelinaranja y pelinegra se encontraban en un beso bastante apasionado, sin tomar importancia a nada en el camino Nina las dirigió a su habitació tanto…

Mai y mikoto se besaban de manera apasionada, ya llevaban cierto tiempo en un combate de lenguas, después de haber comenzado con pequeños y dulces besos, estos fueron subiendo de intensidad, Mai tenía sujeta del rostro ma su neko mientra succionaba y mordía sus labios, Mikoto por consiguiente no le quería dar tregua succionaba y saboreaba los labios de su oji lila y de vez en cuando se separaba por escaso tiempo para poder coger aire y continuar con eso besos llenos de pasión que estaban llegando a un punto de no retorno.

 **Mai** \- mmh (lanzando un leve gemido) " **mmm que bien besa mi gatita! pero si seguimos así acabaremos en su cama y aun es muy pronto para eso"**

 **Mikoto** \- Mai! (Con una mano en la cintura de la oji lila y con la otra descendiendo por el muslo de la misma) " **Mai! Eres deliciosa, si no me detienes juro! que no respondo!...te amo Mai!".**

 **Mai** \- " **por Kami! Si no la detengo me va a convencer! y su mano ya se dirige a otros lugares, lo siento mi gatita pero aun no es momento aunque creeme que lo deseo"** Mi-Mikoto! (Separándose del beso) cre-creo será mejor regresar a la fiesta no crees!?.

 **Mikoto** \- tienes razón Mai (un poco agitada)... Vamos! (tomándose de las manos y dirigiéndose al centro de la reunión)

 **Mai** \- Si! (abrazando el brazo de su neko) " **que linda mi gatita, creí que se molestaria por detenernos pero lo tomo muy bien….no cabe duda que Mikoto es un amor!"**

Mai se sentía dichosa de tener a su lado alguien tan comprensiva y cariñosa como Mikoto, mientras nuestra neko favorita no cabía de la felicidad por tener una novia como Mai.

Por otro lado cierta peliazul se moría de los celos ya que, no había chico o chica que posara su mirada en el cuerpo de su castaña, mientras que esta se divertía y se sentía feliz de que su ojiverde fuera asi de celosa ya que podía gastar unas bromitas y admirar sus lindos sonrojos.

 **Bueno mi gente, en este punto pueden imaginarse poco a poco hacia donde voy dirigiendo la historia, espero les haya gustado este capitulo, nos vemos en el siguiente que no duden, estará mucho más interesante jejeje. Salidos! Nos seguimos leyendo chao!.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5. Fiesta! Segunda parte**

Dos pelirrojas, una de ojos verde limón y sonrisa felina junto a otra de ojos de un verde claro con un dejo de travesura en ellos, se encontraban platicando animadamente mientras compartían una botella del mejor whisky, coqueteaban con cualquier chica que pasaba cerca de ellas y hubieran seguido de no ser porque, a la hora de fijar su mirada en la entrada de la fiesta, una pelinegra y una pelicastaña, ambas, de ojos de un azul profundo y de hermosa figura, se dirigían con destino al patio donde el ambiente estaba en su mejor punto, trás ellas, les seguían de cerca una pelinegra de gafas con mirada astuta que venía tomada de la mano con una castaña ojiazul. Nao y Midori al ver a las dos primeras, se quedaron pasmadas ante la belleza de estas, las recorren con la mirada de pies a cabeza casi tirando baba.

 **Nao** \- *¬* " **que hermosa se ve Kaori!"**

 **Midori** \- *¬* " **que hermosa castaña de ojos azules quien sera!"**

Chie al notar la cara que sus amigas tienen, decide acercarse con las chicas para presentarlas.

 **Chie** \- hola! Chicas! (Sonriendoles)

 **Kaori** \- hola Nao-san!

 **Nao** \- eh! (reaccionando de su idiotez) hola Kaori!, que alegria! que hayas venido.

 **Chie** \- baya! Veo que ya se conocen!

 **Midori** \- chie! no seas maleducada y presentanos! yo no las conozco (abrazando a la pelinegra por el cuello causando una tímida sonrisa en youko, acto que no pasó desapercibido por midori)

 **Chie** \- eh! Si!, esta hermosa señorita que tengo a mi lado, es Aoi Sagisawa mi novia n_n¡ (Midori y Nao estaban sorprendidas pero de inmediato revelaron una sonrisa traviesa) " **no me la voy acabar! estas no dejaran de molestarme hasta saber cómo fue que termine comprometida u_u"**... hermana menor de esta otra hermosa mujer, Youko Sagisawa (haciendo ambas una reverencia todo esto siendo observado atentamente por Midori, quien no le quitaba la vista a la mayor de las Sagisawa) y por último pero igual de hermosa, Kaori Kimura, prima de las señorita Sagisawa... señoritas! ellas son mis amigas Nao Yuuki y Midori Sugiura.

 **Youko, Kaori y Aoi-** mucho gusto!

 **Nao** \- que pequeño es el mundo, no Kaori!? (con una sonrisa felina y viendo a chie) jamas imagine que serias prima política de una de mis amiga.

 **Kaori** \- n_n tienes razón Nao-san, quien lo diria!.

 **Midori** \- y dígame bella dama! ( acercándose a Youko) donde ha estado escondida que nunca la habia visto! y mira que conozco Tokio muy bien.

 **Youko** \- (sonriendo ante la coquetería de la hermosa pelirroja) me encontraba estudiando fuera del país, pero decidí regresar para concluir mis estudios aquí, me pregunto?... si el destino tendra algo que ver!? (Viendo de reojo a Midori)

 **Midori** \- (sonriendo y captando su coquetería) creérmelo!, yo tambien pienso que el destino quiso que estuvieras aquí...me aceptarías que te invite una bebida? (con sonrisa galante)

 **Youko** \- claro! creí que no me invitarias nada (sonriéndole coquetamente y pasando delante de Midori para que esta la siguiera cual perrito a su dueño) Aoi!, kaori! nos vemos mas tarde...

 **Midori** \- nos vemos chicas!.

 **Chie** \- baya! Otra que cae ante los encantos Sagisawa jeje " **pobre no sabe lo que le espera T-T"**

 **Aoi-** amor te pasa algo?, te noto extraña…

 **Chie-** n-no nada!, por qué no vamos a bailar!?...te gustaría?.

 **Aoi** \- pero, y Kaori!?

 **Nao** \- no te preocupes por ella! yo la cuido n_n " **siii! por fin a solas"**

 **Kaori** \- si no te preocupes Aoi, Nao-san me hará compañía ve y diviértete!.

 **Aoi** \- gracias! Yuuki-san! n_n.

 **Nao** \- Nao sin el keigo, Aoi...tu igual Kaori estamos entre amigas n_n

 **Aoi** \- ok y gracias de nuevo Nao!...nos vemos mas tarde Kaori!. (Dirigiéndose a la pista de baile)

 **Chie** \- sí hasta más tarde, cuidate de Nao Kaori jeje (viendo con sonrisa traviesa a nao quien la veía con ojos que decían muerete!)

 **Nao** \- no le hagas caso Kaori #¬_¬…

 **Kaori** \- no te preocupes Nao!, sabes, tengo sed! me invitarias algo de tomar? " **Que hermosa se ve hoy! espero que no note mis nervios…nunca me había sentido así"**

 **Nao** \- claro! Sígame hermosa señorita n_n " **mi madre tiene razón en todo lo que me dijo, me gustas mucho Kaori!, pero por ti sere pasiente...juro que te conquistaré"**

En una de las habitaciones de la casa, una peliazul tenia abrazada por la cintura a una rubia de mirada de cielo, ambas habían concluido la conversación y se habían fundido en un abrazo que transmitía todo el cariño y amor que se tenían.

 **Erstin** \- Nina dime que no estoy soñando! y que realmente estás aquí conmigo! (viéndola directamente a los ojos)

 **Nina** \- claro que es real Erstin! (apretandola mas hacia su cuerpo) acaso, no me sientes (un poco sonrojada)

 **Erstin** \- quiero que me demuestres que es real, y que mañana seguirás conmigo! (acercándose a su rostro, con pequeñas lágrimas amenazando con querer escapar de sus ojos)

 **Nina** \- dime que quieres que haga...y lo are! con tal de mostrarte que esto es real (susurrando cerca de los labios ajenos a los de ella)

 **Erstin** \- (muy sonrojada) bésame! Nina…

No hubo necesidad de decir más palabras, se fundieron en en un beso que decía todo lo que ambas sentían, lentamente Nina fue recostando a Erstin en la cama y está,poco se iba perdiendo entre los labios de Nina.

La oji fuego se colocó sobre el cuerpo de la rubia, impartiendole suaves caricias sobre la ropa, Nina sentía un calor abrazador que no había sentido con ninguna otra chica y eso la llenaba, la hacía sentirse completa pero...no quería presionar a su ángel dorado.

Erstin por otro lado, se sentía llena de dicha al estar de esa manera con la oji fuego, sentía que su cuerpo ardía y temblaba al tacto de Nina, sabia que solo con ella, su cuerpo reacciona de esa manera y solo a ella deseaba entregarse...sentía recorrer los labios de Nina por su cuello con dirección a su pecho, arrancándole un pequeño gemido, que hizo detener a Nina para verla a los ojos fijamente...sus ojos reflejaban un amor inmenso, como también un miedo a su rechazo cuando se enterara de lo que ocultaba.

 **Erstin** \- po-porque te detienes Nina?...a-acaso no te atraigo? (Llena de vergüenza y con su mirada llena de temor)

 **Nina** \- no! no digas eso!, tu me atraes y mucho! yo, yo...te deseo Erstin es solo que, tengo miedo de que me rechaces (sonrojada y temerosa)

 **Erstin** \- (con una mirada llena de amor y sosteniendo el rostro de la peli cobalto con ambas manos) Nina mirame! y escúchame bien, yo JAMÁS! te rechazaría porque...yo te amo Nina, asi que no tengas miedo si!?.

Nina solo asintió para ser atrapada por los labios de una rubia que la tenía sujeta del cuello, poco a poco las manos de nuestra peli cobalto empezaron a viajar por el cuerpo de la oji azul, desde sus hombros hasta sus muslos. Erstin se armó de valor y poco a poco fue abriendo la blusa de su amante, boton a boton, nina sonrió ante este acto ya que noto que se encontraba nerviosa y eso la llenó de ternura. No quedándose atrás decidió sentarse sobre la cama y poner a horcajadas sobre ella a Erstin, besando, saboreando ese cuello que la incitaba a dejar plasmada su huella, sus manos antes puestas en los muslos de la rubia viajaron a la parte trasera de la espalda para bajar lentamente el cierre y a si despojarse de aquel hermoso vestido que le impedía disfrutar de la hermoso cuerpo de la rubia.

Erstin acariciaba de manera suave los pechos de su amante, sobre la hermosa prenda de ropa interior, cuando sintió como era despojada de aquel hermoso vestido para dejar ver su perfecta y hermosa figura, sintió pena al mostrar por primera vez su cuerpo pero al ver la mirada de deseo que Nina le profesaba todo atisbo de vergüenza fue borrado de su mente.

Nina al verla quedó perdida ante tal belleza, admiro sus los hermosos pechos que eran de tamaño más grandes que los suyos, esa pequeña cintura y esa amplia cadera junto al par de hermosas piernas, Erstin sería toda suya y de nadie más. Poco a poco la dejo completamente desnuda, Erstin había logrado quitarles las prendas superiores y el pantalón aunque aún conservaba sus bóxer, no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba aguantar, se sentía apretada quería libera su erección fuera de la prenda pero, queria saber la reacción de su rubia al sentirla.

Poco a poco fueron uniendo sus cuerpos, rozandolos un poco más hasta que la rubia fue consciente del bulto que rozaba su intimidad, lo que provocó que se tensara y bajara la vista a los boxer de su oji fuego.

La peli cobalto al sentir la tensión de su chica se llenó de miedo, sentía que la rechazaría y ella no lo soportaría.

 **Nina** \- Er-Erstin y-yo l-lo siento...s-si n-no quieres l-lo ent (pero fue callada por un tierno beso por parte de la rubia, que tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le dedicó una dulce mirada)

 **Erstin-** (ella negó con su cabeza y dijo) yo le dije a Nina que acepto todo de ella, y que no la rechazaría, yo te amo y aunque me sorprende...quiero todo de ti Nina, quiero ser solo tuya…

 **Nina-** (suspiro y sonrió) estás segura!? (Erstin solo asintió)

 **Erstin** \- s-solo se a-amable (sonrojada) es mi primera vez…

 **Nina** \- no te preocupes, yo te cuidare…(besando su frente)

Sin decir más, Nina la volvió a besar de manera dulce para después intensificar el beso, fue bajando beso a beso por su cuello mientras que su mano derecha la posiciono en uno de los pechos de su rubia, masajeando lentamente y atrapando su pezón con dos de sus dedos, siguió su camino de besos hasta el otro cenó que debía ser atendido, guiando su boca a este en cuanto lo tuvo cerca, acarició con su lengu el pezón para después chuparlo como si su vida dependiera de ello, logrando con satisfacción pequeños gemidos por parte de su compañera. Se entretuvo atendiendo cada pecho, dándole a cada uno la atención requerida hasta dejar los pezones completamente erectos.

Continuó su camino de besos por el vientre, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba sus muslos eh iba separando poco a poco las piernas de su amante, cuando por fin estuvo frente a la intimidad de la rubia no pudo contener un ronco gruñido de satisfacción al saber que probaría su sabor, la rubia al ver el rostro de su amor entre sus piernas, no pudo reprimir un fuerte sonrojo llevando a su rostro sus manos por la vergüenza de ser admirada por su Nina, para después soltar un fuerte gemido al sentir la lengua de su amor en su intimidad.

\- ahh!... N-Nina! (sujetando la cabez de su amor con sus manos)

\- mmm!...que rico sabes amor!

\- ahh!...mmh!...ahh!

Nina seguía atendiendo y brindando placer meticulosamente la intimidad de su rubia arrancando varios gemidos que gracias a la música solo ella los podía oír.

\- ahh!... Ni-Nina me, me vuelves, loca! No aguanto más.

\- mmm! dejalo salir...termina.

\- me-me vengo!...ahhh! (terminando con un fuerte orgasmo)

Nina saboreo y succiono todo el sabor de su rubia, para después subir sobre ella y darle un apasionado beso.

 **Erstin** \- quiero sentirte Nina…

 **Nina** \- lo se amor yo tambien quiero sentirte...no te preocupes seré cuidadosa (besando su frente) relájate.

Nina colocó su cuerpo entre las piernas de su rubia deshaciéndose del boxer, Erstin dirigió su vista hacia el miembro de su novia, quedando impresionada pues lo veía grande y sin duda le doleria, Nina al darse cuenta de su reacción beso su frente, su nariz y sus labios para calmarla, para posteriormente deslizar su miembro de arriba hacia abajo por la intimidad de su novia y a sí generar una mejor lubricación, Erstin la tomó del cuello y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

 **-** e-estas lista!?...

 **-** s-si!

 **-** bien!, aquí voy…. (penetrando)

 **-** ahh! (cerrando con fuerza sus ojos)

 **-** t-te hice daño!...te encuentras bien!

 **-** s-si, so-solo ne-necesito a-acostum-brarme….

 **-** tranquila, iré despacio….(introduciendo por completo su miembro en la cavidad de su novia)

 **-** aahh! mhh!...de-deja me, me acostumbro por-porfabor

 **-** en un momento el dolor pasara….(besando su frente) te amo Erstin.

 **-** ya-ya puedes moverte! (Sujetándola por el cuello)

 **-** muy bien…..empezare a moverme!, lo-lo hare despacio.

Nina poco a poco comenzó a dar movimientos en círculos y después lo cambió a uno de meter y sacar de manera lenta mientra lamia y succionaba los pechos de su novia, Erstin al principio se sentía incómoda por el intruso en su interior, pero conforme pasaban los minutos, esa mueca de dolor en su rostro cambio a una de completo placer.

 **-** ah...ah...ah..mmh

 **-** te gusta así! (moviéndose apasionadamente)

 **-** mmh sí! (moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de las embestidas)

 **-** me moveré un poco más rápido!...

 **-** ah!...mmh! que bien se siente!

 **-** ahh! Ers q-que apretada y mojada estas!

 **-** mhh!...más, más rápido!

 **-** ohh! Kami! que bien se siente estar en tu interior!

Erstin gozaba de todo el placer proporcionado por la peli cobalto, Nina ejercía más velocidad y fuerza a la hora de penetrarla, masajeaba y succiona los pechos de su rubia para que esta disfrutará más, Esrtin marcaba con sus uñas la espalda de su amante, debido a la intensidad de las embestidas.

\- ahh! Nina! si-sigue así!...es-estoy por acabar!

\- ohh! que rico!...yo también estoy por acabar!

Erstin se sujeto con brazos y piernas al cuerpo de su peli cobalto, mientras ésta aumentaba la rapidez y fuerza de las embestidas sintiendo como el interior de su rubia comenzaba a apretar más de la cuenta.

 **-** ahh!...Nina! me-me vengo! mmh!...ahh! Te amooo! (apretando fuerte su cuerpo junto a su amor, al sentir el inminente orgasmo)

 **-** ahh!...Te amoo! (eyaculando dentro de la cavidad ocasionando otro orgasmo en su novia)

Ambas terminaron rendidas y satisfechas, al haber consumado su amor de esa manera, Erstin se posiciono sobre el pecho de Nina mientras esta, la abrazaba y la apretaba más a su cuerpo.

 **Erstin-** wao! Eso fue, increíble Nina!...te amo!

 **Nina-** eres fantástica!...también te amo! Erstin, no tienes idea de cuánto (besando sus labios) ahora eres solo mia y yo solo tuya…

 **Erstin-** si Nina! solo a ti te pertenezco!

No dijeron más, ambas cayeron dormidas del cansancio pero con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros, mientras afuera la fiesta a un continuaba.

Shizuru en toda la fiesta no se separó de su Natsuki, mientras esta, no dejaba de lanzar miradas de muerte a cuanto idiota se atreviera a mirar a su castaña, la oji amatista estaba encantada con las caras que hacia su peli cobalto, pero sobre todo disfrutaba de esos ricos besos que compartían de vez en cuando.

Por otros rincones, Mai y Mikoto la pasaban agusto en compañía una de la otra, en ciertas ocasiones la peli naranja no podía controlar sus deseos de besar a su neko y es que en poco tiempo se había vuelto su adicción. La pelinegra se encontraba feliz al saberse querida y deseada por su oji lila y por más que deseara pasar a mas que solo besos, la esperaría hasta que deseara yacer con ella en una cama.

Haruka bebio de mas y para evitar problemas Yukino tuvo que llevársela a la fuerza fuera de la fiesta, diciendole al oido que si no se iban, no volvería a tocarla hasta que la chica de lentes a si lo considerara, logrando bajarle la borrachera del susto al poder sufrir de abstinencia.

Chie se perdió con Aoi, no se les veía en la fiesta lo mas seguro es que se encontraban pasando tiempo de calidad juntas, Midori se sorprendió y se enamoro al ver que su cartaña ojiazul bebía casi al mismo nivel que ella, a diferencia que, Youko se comportaba, no como midori que se alocaba siendo calmada de una manera poco agradable por la chica de su interés.

Nao y Kaori conversaron durante toda la fiesta, Kaori se sentia muy atraida por Nao y en un momento de valentía beso sus labios, sorprendiendo y embobando a la pelirroja quien no pudo ocultar su sonrojo pero sin aprovecharse de la situación, había prometido ir al paso de Kaori para que esta se interesara realmente en ella ya que la quería para algo serio.

Horas más tarde, por ahí de las 4 de la madrugada la fiesta había llegado a su fin, y ya todos se encontraban despidiendo. A Nina y a Erstin se les vio salir del interior de la casa muy felices, todas notaron esto pero nadie dijo nada no querían incomodar a la pareja.

Shizuru se despidió de su peliazul con un tremendo beso dejándola embobada y causándole un enorme sonrojo.

 **Shizuru** \- ara, que cute! se ve mi rebelde cuando se sonroja!...

 **Nat** \- Shizuru! no soy cute! (Frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos)

 **Shizuru** \- bueno mi lobito me tengo que ir pero nos vemos el lunes esta…..descansa todo el dia de hoy. (colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la ojiverde y dándole una casto beso en sus labios)

 **Nat-** mmm…(disfrutando del beso) te extrañare Shizuru…

 **Shizuru** \- ara yo igual te extrañare mi Nat-su-ki (causando un sonrojo en su ojiverde) n_n

….

 **Mikoto** \- Mai! (abrazándola) no quiero que te vayas!

 **Mai** \- yo tampoco quisiera irme mi gatita, pero nos veremos el lunes si!...(besando sus labios)

 **Mikoto** \- sí Mai! (Con mirada triste)

 **Mai** \- no te pongas triste mi gatita (acariciando su mejilla) para que veas que te quiero mucho te llevare ramen el lunes de acuerdo!?

 **Mikoto** \- sii! ramen de Mai! (cargándola para girar con ella causando una sonrisa en su rostro ante la expresión infantil de su neko)

….

 **Nao** \- me agrado estar contigo Kaori, supongo nos vemos el lunes en clases!.

 **Kaori** \- claro que sí Nao, a mi tambien me agrado estar contigo!...me la pase muy bien!.(en la entrada se encontraba Aoi diciéndole que se diera prisa, mientras a su lado Chie sostenía a una Youko demasiado ebria)

 **Nao** \- supongo tienes que irte!...nos vemos el lunes ( dando su mejor sonrisa)

 **Kaori** \- hasta luego Nao! (depositando un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios, para después marchar con dirección a la salida donde una Aoi trataba de levantar a su hermana que se le había caído a Chie n_n¡)

 **Nao** \- adios…(esto lo dijo casi en susurro debido a que se quedó perdida por la pequeña muestra de afecto de la pelinegra)

Midori quedó durmiendo votada en el sofá de la sala y nadie la movería de ahí, todos se despidieron sin querer realmente hacerlo, las gemelas kuga junto con la neko vieron como sus chicasa se marchaban en el BMW de la castaña para después ingresar a la casa, mientras Nao siguió ahí parada viendo alejarse el auto donde iba su ángel, para ingresar después a la casa. Dentro de unas horas amaneceria y todo era un desastre, pero sin duda alguna el lunes sería un gran dia!.

 **Esto es todo por el momento, se que deseaban ver acción entre Shizuru y Natsuki o Mai y Mikoto pero….vamos poco a poco jeje les juro que si habra y mucha! pero tengan paciencia, ojala les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias saludos!**

 **Nos estamos leyendo….**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6. Amor y celos

 **Hola a todos los que me leen me disculpo por el retraso pero aquí les traigo el capítulo. Por ahi me dijeron que quieren domingo 7 jejeje, creanme que lo tengo contemplado pero sean pacientes, esto apenas está comenzando.**

 **Los dejo que lean espero les agrade.**

Eran alrededor de las doce del mediodía, la fiesta había resultado un éxito, todos hablarían de lo bien que se la pasaron y como siempre los nombres de las cuatro primas, saldrían a relucir como las mejore organizadoras y anfitrionas de las fiestas. Pero no todo es tan perfecto, ya que la casa y todo a su alrededor era un completo desastre, latas de cervezas, botellas de tequila, whisky, ron, vodka entre otras, se encontraban tiradas en todo el patio e interior de la casa, sin contar a cierta pelirroja de ojos verde claro amante del vino que, había estado durmiendo en el sofá de la sala debido a su estado de ebriedad, en un movimiento al haber girado por intentar acomodarse se encontró durmiendo en el piso y nadie la levantaría de ahí.

Cuatro chicas se encontraban durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones cada una y no se veía indicio de querer levantarse, cada una con una sonrisa en los labios, lo más seguro, cada una soñando con la chica de sus sueños.

En otro lado…

Una hermosa castaña ojos rojos de medidas perfectas, se encontraba disfrutando de un delicioso té verde, en la mesa de jardín bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, aún no se creía todo lo que había pasado hacía apenas unas horas, en eso se había mantenido pensando desde que se despertó y cada que rememoraba los besos y caricias proporcionadas por cierta peliazul ojiverde, se le escapaba un suspiro y una sonrisa adornaba su hermoso rostro, siguió rememorando y suspirando hasta que escucho a alguien hablarle a su espalda.

 **Sujeto-** ara, si sigues suspirando de esa manera, se te escapara tu felicidad Shizu-chan

 **Shizuru-** ara! Oto-san! no debería aparecer tan de repente, me ha causado un pequeño susto.

 **Satoshi-** jajaja eso indica que estabas sumida en tus pensamientos y dime…quien es la persona afortunada!? Eh! O me negarás que hay alguien?.(cuestionaba con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa en sus labios)

 **Shizuru** \- ara ara! Oto-san se encuentra muy curioso esta mañana, pero no negaré que hay alguien, solo que por el momento no daré a saber quien es, ya que apenas anoche nos empezamos a tratar más.

 **Satoshi-** mmm, solo espero que te respete y te valore, si no!, sabra quien es Satoshi Fujino!, cualquier cosa hazmelo saber princesa!, que yo me encargare de dejarle las cosas claras.

 **Shizuru-** ara gracias! Oto-san lo tendré en cuenta, aunque no necesitas preocuparte de nada, es como un cachorrito…...obedece en todo " **Mi nat es un amor!"**

 **Satoshi-** está bien!, pero en cuanto pase un tiempo, quiero que le traigas ante mi para que le conozca y me entere de cuáles son sus intenciones (abrazando a su hija protectoramente)

 **Shizuru-** no te preocupes Oto-san!, en cuanto lo crea conveniente, te presentare a quien me hace suspirar.(con una sonrisa en el rostro)

 **Satoshi** \- bueno hija! Me tengo que ir, tu madre y yo saldremos. Disfruta de tu tarde!.(retirándose con rumbo al interior de la casa)

Shizuru le regaló una sonrisa sincera y vio como se marchaba de su lado y sin más se encontró pensando en su peliazul rebelde.

" **Lo mas seguro es que sigas durmiendo mi lobito, espero algun dia despertar en tus brazos Mi Na-su-ki fufufu"**

… **..**

En una hermosa residencia de color blanco y amplia área verde, más exactamente la cocina de esta, un peli naranja se encontraba preparando un poco de su ramen especial, sonreía radiante, se le veía muy feliz y esto no pasó desapercibido por sus familiares, que sin que ella lo notara la veía moverse de una lado a otro mientras tarareaba una canción y cocinaba, nadie quería romper la atmósfera en la que se encontraba la oji lila ya que era la primera vez que la notaban más feliz y con mas animos de lo normal, sin embargo la madre de ella, una mujer hermosa peli naranja de ojos azules y dueña de un cuerpo envidiable a su edad, no podía seguir aguantando la curiosidad y sin dilatar mas, se acerco a la cocina y le habló a su hija.

 **Mei-** hola hija! Veo que estás muy feliz!...puedo saber el motivo?

 **Mai-** O-Oka-san! no te oí entrar (algo nerviosa)

 **Mei-** y bien? me dirás porque tan feliz?

 **Mai-** e-es que…...he conocido a alguien Oka-san y me hace muy feliz.(algo sonrojada)

 **Mei-** n-no….no!...…..No!

 **Mai-** q-que pasa Oka-san? (la miraba preocupada)

 **Mei-** no puede ser!...Mi bebé!... se ha enamorado!... Que alegria! (Abrazando a su hija) cuando nos lo presentaras?...es guapo!?, te respeta!?, cómo lo conociste!?, respondeme hija! no te quedes callada!.

 **Mai-** O-Oka-san el asunto aquí, es que, no es un chico, Oka-san, quien me hace feliz es…..una chica (muy preocupada por la reacción de su madre)

La madre de la oji lila se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta de su hija, medito un poco y con tono calmo respondió.

 **Mei** \- oh! Vaya! e-esto me toma por sorpresa (viendo a la oji lila fijamente, iba a continuar cuando su hija la interrumpio)

 **Mai** \- Oka-san! se que quiza no lo entiendas pero ella es todo lo que quiero! y (fue callada por una seña de su madre que hizo con la mano para que guardara silencio y la dejara terminar)

 **Mei** \- dejame terminar Mai-chan, no digo que sea bueno pero tampoco malo, entiendo que los tiempos cambian y hay que adaptarse a estos. Si tu eres feliz nosotros también lo seremos, te amamos y te apoyaremos en lo que decidas.

 **Mai** \- gracias! Oka-san! (Abraza a su madre con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos) pero….por qué hablas en plural solo estamos tu y yo.

 **Mei** \- haha ñ_ñ se me olvidaba, Ryu!, Takumi-chan! salgan! (Mientras detrás de la pared salen avergonzados el padre, un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos de un lila más encendido que el de su hija y el hermano mayor de la pelinaranja un joven atractivo de cabello rojizo oscuro y de ojos azules) ellos tambien tenian curiosidad respecto a tu estado de ánimo!.

 **Ryu y Takumi** \- sentimos haber escuchado su conversación (respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo)

 **Mai** \- no se preocupen, aunque no es lo que nos has enseñado Oto-san!. Pero…..me gustaria saber su opinion hacerca de mi relacion con una chica.

 **Ryu** \- mientras mi princesa sea feliz yo también lo seré…..siempre y cuando te respete, esta bien!?. (Abrazando a su hija)

 **Mai** \- gracias! n_n Oto-san! Y si le respeta es muy dulce y atenta conmigo, " **aunque ayer con tremendos besos que nos dimos, la que estuvo apunto de propasarse con ella fui yo"** (sonrojada) y tu que me dices Takumi?.

 **Takumi-** tu sabes que solo me importa tu felicidad Mai-chan (abrazandola) eso sí, si te hace algo dimelo y yo hablaré con ella esta bien?...tengo que irme quedé de pasar por Akira hoy para salir, a si que me despido y recuerda, yo siempre te apoyare.

 **Mai** \- sí, gracias! gracias!, por entenderme! Y saludame a Akira! (despidiéndose, en eso se acuerda que tiene algo en la estufa) kami! el ramen!.

 **Mei-** y por qué estas cocinando hoy Mai-chan?...

 **Mai-** és…... para m-mi n-novia! (Sonrojada) se lo mandaré para que coma, a ella le encanta como cocino…... d-de hecho con ramen fue que la conquisté (más sonrojada)

 **Ryu** \- ya veo! a si que le llegaste por el estómago…...lo mismo que tu madre conmigo hahaha.

 **Mei-** no seas exagerado! Y Mai-chan, come mucho tu novia?(cuestiono con sumo interés la peli naranja oji azul)

 **Mai-** sí, le encanta la comida, porque la pregunta Oka-san?

 **Ryu** \- lo que pasa que tu madre quiere saber si esta gordita por eso de que come mucho…..

 **Mei-** Ryu! claro que no!, quiero saber si esta bien de salud, nadie come tando sin verse afectado.

 **Mai** \- mmm, te aseguro Oka-san que es muy saludable y está en forma (algo sonrojada) lo digo porque realiza deporte.(responde antes de que sus padres piensen mal)

 **Mei** \- cuando la traerás a la casa!, tiene que hablar con nosotros si quiere algo serio contigo no es así Ryu!?.

 **Ryu** \- tu madre tiene razón princesa, cuando la traerás!?...

 **Mai-** hablare con ella para quedar en una fecha y se los haré saber.

 **Mei** \- bueno! entonces solucionado todo te dejamos para que termines hija.(tomando la mano de su esposo y saliendo de la cocina)

 **Mai** \- gracias! Oka-san!, Oto-san!.ambos se despidieron dejándola sola)

Mai término de cocinar la sopa, guardo un poco y lo demás, lo mandó a la casa de la neko con uno de sus empleados, sabía que todas ahí sufrirían de una pequeña resaca y el ramen las aliviaria. Sin nada más que hacer la oji lila se retiró a su cuarto a descansar un poco, mañana será un nuevo dia.

En otro sitio….

Un grupo de chicas ya se encontraba en pie, habían terminado de organizar toda la casa para que esta se viera mas presentable, mientras tanto una cruda y adolorida pelirroja se levantaba del suelo de donde se encontraba durmiendo, los empleados terminaban de limpiar el patio y se dirigen a sacar la basura a un contenedor de la calle, cuando un sujeto llegó con una caja preguntando por la neko.

 **Sujeto** \- buenas tardes! Se encontrará la señorita Minagi Mikoto?...traigo un presente de la señorita Tokiha Mai.

 **Empleada** \- permítame un momento.

La mucama se apresuró a la casa para hacerle saber a la neko, sobre el paquete enviado por su musa. La pelinegra sin dilatarse más, corrió a la entrada para recibir con sus propias manos, lo que su adorada peli naranja le había enviado.

 **Mikoto-** mi nombre es Minagi Mikoto en que le puedo ayudar?.

 **Sujeto-** buenas tardes! Joven, la señorita Tokiha Mai le manda este presente y que espera sea de su total agrado!. (entregando la caja)

 **Mikoto** \- gracias! Y dígale por favor que todo lo que viene de ella me agrada n_n

 **Sujeto** \- así lo haré, con permiso (haciendo una reverencia y marchándose de ahí)

La pelinegra de ojos dorados se dirigió a la sala junto con la caja para ver lo que su queridísima Mai le había mandado. Natsuki, Nina y Nao que venían bajando las gradas al ver la caja en manos de la neko, se llenaron de curiosidad y se acercaron a la sala. Midori se encontraba frente a la neko sosteniendo su cabeza debido a la enorme cruda que sufría.

 **Nao** \- que es lo que te mandaron chica gato?

 **Nina** \- sí! Mikoto abrelo que es….

 **Nat** \- ya dejen de molestarla!, lo abrirá cuando ella quiera verdad Mikoto!?...aunque si nos gustaría saber que es…..

 **Mikoto-** tranquilas! Ya lo abro (en cuanto destapó la caja de madera se le iluminaron los ojos al ver lo que se encontraba en el interior de esta junto con una nota) es, es…...es ramen! *-* (grito eufórica la neko)

 **Midori** \- tranquila gato! no ves que mi cabeza va a explotar!.

 **Nao** \- y que dice la nota! Léela!.

 **Mikoto** \- dice " mi gatita n_n se que se han de estar sintiendo mal por los efectos la resaca, le mando ramen para que se mejoren….te extraño, ya quiero que sea mañana para verte te quiero " eso es todo lo que dice la nota.

 **Midori** \- y bien! Que estamos esperando! Hay que comer!.

 **Mikoto** \- sí! Muero de hambre

 **Nat** \- no se diga más! Vamos a la cocina!... Nina! Prepara la mesa yo buscaré algo de tomar.

 **Nina** \- sí! Enseguida (marchándose a la cocina a preparar la mesa.

En menos de lo que se imagina ya todas se encontraban disfrutando de la delicia culinaria que Mai amablemente compartió con ellas.

 **Midori** \- baya! Si que has elegido a la indicada para ti….este ramen es excelente! Ya me siento mucho mejor.

 **Nao** \- hasta que la minina encontró a la chica perfecta para ella (con sonrisa juguetona)

 **Nina** \- cierto! No la pierdas Mikoto! Cocina genial!

 **Nat** \- es verdad! Esto esta exquisito!...

 **Mikoto** \- sii! ( \\*-*/ ) el ramen y los pechos de Mai son míos…..

 **Midori** \- ya decía yo, que no solo era por la comida….

 **Nao** \- jejeje esa es mi prima…..tiene una excelente delantera!.

 **Nat** \- araña! No digas eso o Mikoto te matara ( volteando a ver a la neko que no le hizo mucha gracia el comentario de la pelirroja)

 **Nina** \- tranquila Mikoto, ya sabes como es Nao…. Tienes suerte cuidala!.

 **Mikoto** \- sii! Lo haré!.

Entre estos y otros comentarios terminaron de comer, media hora después Midori se despidió de ellas alegando que en cualquier momento marcaría su madre para saber donde andaba, y quería evitar más molestias.

Si ningún evento trascendental este domingo llegó a su fin dando paso al lunes que iniciaba con la llegada del imponente sol, iluminando todo hasta donde llegase.

En la entrada de la universidad de Tokio, una Lincoln negra de lujo se estacionaba, dejando ver a una chica peliverde de un extraño corte de cabello y ojos grises. Observo todo a su alrededor sin encontrar nada que llamase su atención sin más se dirigió a la oficina del director para concluir con los últimos papeleos.

 **Chica nueva** \- me pregunto, donde estaras?...no importa, se que tarde o temprano te encontrare Shizuru onee-sama. " **Ya muero por verte, te he extrañado tanto"**

Entre tanto, tres autos deportivos de diferentes marcas junto con una motocicleta deportiva, se estacionaban en los lugare ya designados para ellas. Cada una siendo admirada por muchos de los presentes alrededor, se bajaron de sus vehículos y se dirigieron a unas bancas bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol a esperar a sus novias.

Cinco minutos más tarde, vieron llegar a tres autos deportivos estacionandose cerca de donde se encontraban los de las cuatro anteriores. Del primero, un auto plateado salió un joven peli castaño de ojos azules muy atractivo, acercándose para abrir la puerta del coche rojo escarlata para ayudar salir a una castaña de ojos rojos y sonrisa hechizante. Mientras que de un auto blanco salía una peli naranja oji lila y se reunía con los dos castaños.

Todo esto siendo observado por una peli cobalto de mirada esmeralda, que al percibir la cercanía de ambos castaños, no hizo más que fruncir el ceño y apretar los puños de la molestia que se encontraba sintiendo en el pecho en ese momento. No sabía si podría ocultar su molestia, una vez tuviera de cerca a ambos castaños.

 **Nao** \- mira que tu serpiente viene bien acompañada cachorro….quien sera?

 **Nat** \- por qué no te callas! araña, qué no le digas serpiente!…..y no se quien sea el que viene con ella " **quién demonios es ese tipo que te acompaña shizuru, acaso solo estas jugando conmigo!"**

 **Nao** \- tranquila cachorro….hasta la chica gato está tranquila y no ha salido corriendo por su mujercita " **y baya que cada que ve ese par de pechos lo único que hace es lanzarse a ellos, maldita que suerte tiene"**

 **Mikoto** \- mm! no digas tonterías Nao, porque mejor no te ocupas de cierta chica que acaba de llegar eh! y tu igual nina!.

Ambas chicas voltearon a la salida de la universidad viendo como dos autos uno negro y otro gris se estacionaban, en ambos vehículos el chofer se bajó abrir la puerta para dejar ver a una chica en cada uno. Del auto negro bajo una pelinegra de ojos azul profundo mientras que del color gris salía una rubia de ojos azules que mostraba una enorme sonrisa al percatarse de cierta peliazul que la observaba. Ambas chicas dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraban las personas de su afecto.

En ese momento Shizuru, su hermano y Mai llegaban con las cuatro chicas que se encontraban en la banca, al verse se saludaron, Mikoto recibió a Mai con un abrazo y un tierno beso mientras que Shizuru noto cierta molestia en su peli azul que decidió abstenerse de cualquier acercamiento.

 **Shizuru** \- ara ara! tal parece que mi Natsuki está gruñona el dia de hoy, se puede saber qué es lo que le molesta?...(parándose enfrente de la peli cobalto)

 **Nat** \- nada! (Viendo con molestia al peli castaño quien al sentir la mirada esmeralda sintio un escalofrio)

 **Shizuru** \- ara ese nada no me convence….

 **Shiro** \- quizás debas presentarnos Shizu-chan. (Notando como los ojos de la peli cobalto se ampliaban y su mandíbula se tensaba por la confianza con la que le hablaba)

 **Shizuru** \- ara creo que tienes razón!, Nat, chicas!, el es Shiro mi hermano mellizo. Shiro! Esta hermosa chica a mi lado es Natsuki mi novia.

Todos después de eso y de dejar a una ojiverde sorprendida y roja de la vergüenza decidieron presentarse como era debido integrando así también a la pelinegra oji azul y ala rubia que habían llegado.

 **Shizuru** \- ara mi Nat-su-ki puede decirme por qué estaba molesta?.(mientras la abrazaba)

 **Nat** \- y-yo lo siento Shizuru, es solo que al verte cerca de él me molesto mucho. ( sonrojándose y agachando la mirada por pena)

 **Shizuru** \- kawaii! Mi rebelde se ve muy cute cuando se sonroja y me agrada saber que te pones celosa fufufu…..

 **Nat** \- o-oi! No soy cute! y…..no me puse celosa!

 **Nao** \- si cachorro lo que tu digas jejeje.

 **Nat** \- callate araña!

 **Mikoto** \- es verdad! Estaba que echaba humo, hasta sentía pena por tu hermano shizuru.

 **Shizuru** \- ara! Que bueno que todo se explicó fufu si no pobre de ti Shiro!.

 **Shiro** \- ha-ha muy graciosa Shizu-chan, bueno me dio gusto conocerlas, en especial a ti Natsuki soy tu fan al igual que de tu hermana Nina en las carreras….cuida de mi hermana esta bien!? Yo me despido.

 **Nat** \- claro! siempre la cuidare, y en cuanto entremos alguna competencia los invitare para que vayan a vernos (con una sonrisa en el rostro)

 **Shiro** \- eso me parece genial!, bueno hasta luego, adiós Shizu-chan nos vemos en casa.

 **Shizuru** \- hasta luego Shiro…...y bien mi Nat no me dara un beso de buenos dias!.(acercándose a los labios de su ojiverde)

 **Nat** \- claro! ven aquí…..(susurrando, uniéndose en un suave rose y tierno beso)

 **Mai** \- Mikoto te extrañe! Y…...quiero hablar de algo contigo.( con cara de preocupación) " **no se como tomé mi gatita lo que le voy a decir, espero que bien".**

 **Mikoto** \- yo tambien te extrañe Mai! (Dándole un tierno beso) y sobre que quieres hablar?, al juzgar por tu cara me preocupas.

 **Mai** \- Mikoto…..mis padres quieren conocerte, me dijeron que si querías algo serio conmigo tendrías que hablar con ellos (ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la oji dorado por miedo a su reacción)

 **Mikoto** \- eso era lo que tanto te preocupaba decirme? (Mai solo asintió desde su escondite) yo encantada Mai!, tu dime que dia y ahi estare, de hecho mis padres también quieren conocerte n_n.

 **Mai** \- de verdad Mikoto! no te molesta el que ellos quieran conocerte? (La neko neko con la cabeza y beso su frente) entonces hablaré con ellos para concretar una fecha tu has lo mismo con tus padres n_n.

 **Mikoto** \- Mai yo te quiero enserio y el hablar con tus pares asegura que solo seras mia jejeje.( la pelinaranja solo se sonrojo por el comentario de su gatita)

 **Shizuru** \- ara ahora que escucho eso, mis padres también quieren conocerte mi Natsuki (la peliazul se tenso al escuchar ese comentario pero después se relajo al ver la mirada triste de su oji rubí)

 **Nat** \- me encantaria conocerlos, concreta una fecha igual para presentarme con ellos y pedir formalmente permiso.

 **Shizuru** \- ara ara! Que feliz me haces mi Nat, de igual manera quiero conocer a tu padres ok?, así que también concreta una fecha para presentarme con ellos.

 **Nat** \- así lo haré. (abrazándola y besando sus labios)

 **Nina** \- h-hola E-Erstin! (Sonrojada)

 **Erstin** \- h-hola Nina! (Abrazándola del cuello)

 **Nina** \- te extrañe sabes!...no se que me pasa (sonrojándose y abrazándola por la cintura)

 **Erstin** \- Nina (susurro) tu...tu también hablaras con mis padres? (Cuestiono preocupada por la reacción de su oji fuego)

 **Nina-** sí, claro que sí! …..después de lo que paso no creerás que no hablaría con tus papás. (Esto lo dijo en un susurro para que solo ella lo oyera)

 **Erstin-** déjame hablar con ellos primero y concretar la fecha, te parece?.

 **Nina-** lo que tu creas y hagas esta bien para mi (viéndole tiernamente) te amo Erstin (acercándose a sus labios para depositar un beso)

 **Erstin-** yo también te amo Nina (rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de la peliazul y juntando sus labios en un cariñoso beso)

 **Nao** \- wao! Como se respira amor por aqui jejeje (viendo a Kaori de reojo)

 **Kaori** \- es verdad, solo faltamos nosotras dos….(sonrojandose por su comentario)

 **Nao** \- tienes razón! sabes, t-tu….tu me gustas y mu-mucho (sonrojándose) rayos! me pones muy nerviosa y no suelo ser asi sabes, no se que me pasa contigo.

 **Kaori** \- n_n sabes, al principio que te conoci….crei que eras alguien coqueta y ojo alegre.

 **Nat** \- y así es!...auch! (sonriendo y siendo pellizcada por su oji rubí por su comentario)

 **Nao-** Callate! Perro pulgoso! (molesta y frunciendo el ceño)

 **Nat** \- a quien le dices perro pulgoso!?.

 **Nao** \- a ti a quien más!

 **Shizuru-** ara! si mi Natsuki no se calma no le dare besitos y mimos (haciendo que su ojiverde obedezca y regalándole un beso)

 **Kaori** \- cálmate Nao, estamos hablando tu y yo.

 **Nao** \- tienes razón, disculpa…

 **Kaori** \- como te decía, a si te consideraba…..y no herre en pensarlo pero…..te conocí y vi que eres de buenos sentimientos y el convivir día a día me ha hecho que me fije en ti y en la maravillosa persona que eres.

 **Nao-** eres con la primera chica que me siento de esta manera sabés. ….en verdad me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad.

 **Kaori** \- claro que me gustaría pero…..(iba a seguir pero Nao la interrumpió)

 **Nao** \- enserio! si me darás una oportunidad!?.

 **Kaori** \- claro que si pero…...tienes que pedir permiso a mis padres ellos son muy estrictos en ese sentido, además que de igual forma sabré que lo nuestro es real y serio.(la pelirroja se paralizó pero al ver la reacción en el rostro de su angel rápidamente contestó)

 **Nao** \- d-de acuerdo!, yo hablaré con ellos para que veas que es serio lo que te propongo de igual forma te presentare con mis padre.

 **Kaori** \- gracias! (Sonriendo ante la respuesta de su pelirroja y regalándole un beso en la mejilla)

 **Nao-** no!, gracias! a ti por aceptarme…..el dia que decidas esta bien para mi, pediré formalmente permiso con tus padres.

 **Kaori** \- ok! Deja hablo con ellos y arreglo todo yo te aviso!.

Siguieron charlando acerca de sus cosas, de la fiesta y de la fecha para presentarse con sus respectivos padres…

En un alto edificio Editorial y de Periodismo, una chica de cabello negro y con gafas recibe a una hermosa pelirroja de ojos verde claro.

 **Chie** \- Midori a que debo el honor de tu visita! (Sonriendo de manera juguetona al imaginar el motivo por el que la pelirroja la estaba buscando)

 **Midori** \- creí que estarías en la universidad, pero veo que ya estas comenzando hacerte cargo de tu negocio familiar jejeje.

 **Chie** \- jejeje sí algo así, pero, aún no has contestado mi pregunta, porque estas aqui?

 **Midori** \- baya!, como siempre Hada Chie ávida por saber la verdad…..

 **Chie** \- ya me conoces! Y bien!?.

 **Midori** \- no entiendo porque la pregunta, tu ya debes de saber porque estoy aquí, pero aun así te lo diré…..quiero que me des el número de la chica castaña, la hermana de tu novia, Youko, creo que se llama no es así?.

 **Chie-** Jajaja me lo supuse, otra que cae en los encantos de una Sagisawa, aunque te advierto, una vez que caes con una de ellas es difícil dejarlas y por lo visto a ti no te gusta el compromiso…

 **Midori** \- jaja quizá cambien de parecer…..aunque, como fue exactamente que terminas saliendo con esta niña, o mejor dicho comprometida jejeje, si se que a ti tampoco te gustaban los compromisos…...eras mas ojo alegre y mujeriega que Nao y yo juntas.

 **Chie** \- haha ñ_ñ¡ (algo nerviosa) lo que pasa es que…..nos cacharon teniendo relaciones en plena fiesta en casa de sus padres, ya sabes como soy, me gusto y nos perdimos por ahí….sus padres al no verla la buscaron y heme aquí comprometida.

 **Midori** \- Jajaja solo a ti te pasan esas cosas, enfin, dame el numero de tu cuñada que a mi si me gusto! y no la pienso dejar ir…...es muy hermosa.

 **Chie** \- ok!, apunta su número (Chie se lo dictó y la pelirroja rápidamente lo guardo como contacto en su celular) jeje aunque elegiste a la más mandona…..

 **Midori** \- de hecho, eso fue lo que me encantó de ella, que a pesar de que se sabe divertir tiene su carácter y sabe lo que quiere…..me encanta!.

 **Chie** \- jeje te entiendo, lo mismo me gusta de Aoi….pero no te será tan fácil aunque, llevas un poco de ventaja ya que le gustaste en cuanto te vio.

 **Midori** \- claro! Soy una hermosura es obvio que le guste (con una enorme sonrisa)

 **Chie** \- jaja que modesta, pero si no es para nada serio ella no te ara caso por mucho que le gustes jejeje.

 **Midori** \- jejeje me retiro y gracias por el número, creeme cuando te digo que la quiero para algo serio, bien! Me despido!...tengo que concretar una cita con la futura madre de mis hijos (sonriendo de manera felina y saliendo de la oficina)

 **Chie-** jeje vaya que va en serio….pobre no sabe en la que se meterá u_u, lo bueno no estaré sola en mi sufrimiento jeje ñ_ñ¡.

Volviendo a la universidad todos se encontraban alegres conversando debido a que entrarian hasta la tercera hora cada uno, ya que las dos primeras las tenían libres por una junta de maestros.

Shizuru y Natsuki se encontraban tomadas de las manos mientras conversaban, cuando de repente la peliazul sintió como la apretaban de una manera poco amable de su castaña, ante este acto se molestó tanto y gruño por lo bajo para que la intrusa la notará.

 **Shizuru** \- ara! Tomoe-san deberia ser mas respetuosa con las personas. " **Qué le pasa! Por qué empuja a si a mi Natsuki y por qué demonios está aquí!"**

 **Tomoe** \- perdoname Shizuru onee-sama! no fue mi intención es que te vi y no pude contenerme a venir a saludarte. " **Se lo tiene merecido! no entiendo por qué toma con tanta familiaridad a mi Shizuru onee-sama"**

 **Nat** \- Shizuru! la conoces!? " **Qué le pasa a esta tipa, casi me tira…. si no fuera por Shizuru, ella ya estaría en el suelo con la nariz rota"**

 **Shizuru** \- claro! dejenme les presento….Nat, chicas, ella es Tomoe Marguerite, Tomoe-san ella es Natsuki Kuga Mi novia.(después de eso las demás se presentaron como debian) " **Esto es para que sepa que no debe comportarse así y haber si de una vez por todas me desago de ella"**

 **Tomoe** \- q-qué! s-su novia (asombrada por lo que dijo la castaña) " **maldita que artimañas habrá usado para engatusar a mi mamada y todavia se rie la muy imbécil)**

 **Nat** \- a si es! Espero tengas cuidado y respeto la próxima vez. " **Jejeje la pelos disparejos se sorprendió, se lo tiene merecido para que sepa que Shizuru es mía!"**

 **Tomoe** \- no tenía idea Shizuru onee-sama. " **Esto no se quedará así, me desharé de ti y ella será mía!.**

 **Shizuru** \- ella fue mi hermana menor cuando estudiaba en el instituto, me sorprende que estés aquí Tomoe-san.

 **Tomoe-** supe que se cambiaría de la universidad de Kioto a la de Tokio y quise estudiar en el mismo lugar que usted Shizuru onee-sama.

 **Nat** \- ….(solo la veía fijamente) " **qué es lo que le sucede, Shizuru onee-sama!, Shizuru onee-sama, es retrasada o que eso fue en el instituto porque lo sigue repitiendo"**

 **Shizuru-** ara me halaga, no tenias porque hacerlo " **en serio no tenías por qué!"**

 **Tomoe-** al contrario Shizuru onee-sama estoy feliz de verla!...ahora que me acuerdo no encuentro la facultad de finanzas podría indicarme o mejor aún acompañarme?

 **Nat** \- no es necesario que ella te acompañe es fácil llegar…..sigues este camino derecho, dobla a mano izquierda al lado del edificio de leyes no hay pierde todas las facultades tienen el nombre escrito.

 **Tomoe** \- gracias! pero no me gustaría perderme el primer día…..podría acompañarme Shizuru onee-sama!?.

 **Shizuru** \- lo lamento Tomoe-san en poco tiempo ingresamos a clases y me retrasaría el acompañarte si no con mucho gusto (dando una de sus sonrisas falsas y dejándola boba)

 **Tomoe-** entiendo y no quiero causarle problemas, entonces seguiré las indicaciones de Kuga-san….espero verla después.

 **Shizuru** \- claro, despues sera!

Tomoe se despidió de todas dejando al último a nuestra querida peli azul, pasando cerca de ella y susurrandole algo que solo ambas pudieron oír.

 **Tomoe-** ella será mía, así que aléjate!

Natsuki se tenso y enfureció por su comentario, la castaña al darse cuenta de que algo había molestado a su ojiverde, acudió a ella y la abrazo a manera que se calamara. Todo había cambiado solo con la presencia de esa chica y Natsuki no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, estaba idiota si la pelos disparejos creía que no le daría batalla! Shizuru era de ella y de nadie más.

 **Se que tarde un poco en publicar este capítulo, pido disculpas esque queria armar bien lo que vendrá, pido sean pacientes con los capítulos que siguen. He estado algo ocupada y cada que puedo escribo pero no crean que la dejaré incompleta yo lo que inició lo termino de eso pueden estar seguros.**

 **Espero les aya gustado nos estamos leyendo!. Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7.** Celos y malentendidos

 **Hola! Aqui les traigo otro capítulo, he visto sus comentarios y he decidido tomar la sugerencias de algunos, solo sean pacientes ustedes se darán cuenta que poco a poco las cosas irán pasando y todo tiene un motivo, espero que les guste y que sea de su agrado lo que están apunto de leer….**

 **Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias!.**

 **Disculpen los horrores!...**

 **Pov. Natsuki**

Estoy que no me calienta ni el sol!, como se atreve esa idiota a decirme que Shizuru será suya!, pero lo peor cómo es que Shizuru aceptó acompañarla a comer!, por Kami! quiero matar a esa pelo pintado, quien demonios se pinta el pelo de verde, bueno, hay personas a quienes les queda pero a esta no!, a esta la haré pedazos.

 **Nao** \- ya cachorro!...tu güera te dijo que la acompañaba por no verse grosera….

 **Nat** \- grr me vale!_...ella no tuvo por qué aceptar!...rayos!...te juro que matare a esa pelos disparejos. " **Porque Shizuru, nada pasaba si le decias que no"**

 **Mikoto** \- ya nat!...no desconfíes de Shizuru-san….te estas comportando como una niña chiquita.u_u

 **Nina** \- es cierto nat!...deja de hacer esas rabietas que no solucionas nada comportandote asi!...u_u

 **Nat** \- claro!...ya las quiero ver! si algo similar les ocurre grr ¬_¬… " **idiotas ya quiero ver como se las arreglan cuando les ocurra lo mismo"**

Me siento fatal, siento que el corazón se me aprieta, el tan solo imaginar que esa tipa la tome de las manos ahg, no lo soporto. Yo no desconfío de Shizuru si no de esa idiota, estoy segura que tratara de que mi rubí se interese en ella.

 **Nao** \- ya no te quiebres la cabeza….porque mejor no vamos a un bar y nos tomamos unas!...qué te parece n_n. (Me dice la atolondrada de mi prima, aunque esta vez aceptaré su idea, necesito olvidarme de este mal sabor de boca o voy a explotar)

 **Nat** \- esta vez tienes razón araña….necesito tomar algo para despejar la mente o explotare.

 **Nao** \- así se habla!...vamos!, se de un excelente lugar a esta hora…..ustedes no vienen!?.n_n

 **Mikoto** \- no! Mai quedó de venir dentro de un rato más…..pero tomense unas por mí.

 **Nina** \- no! Yo tampoco iré…..quede de salir con Erstin….así que diviértanse por nosotras. " **Porque mi hermana se sonrojara tanto al mencionar a su novia?...será que entre ellas ya pasó algo!?...no creo, Erstin se ve muy seria y chapada a la antigua"**

 **Nao** \- bueno!...no se diga más, nosotras nos vamos!...diviertanse con sus novias jeje (aveces Nao me da miedo) vámonos cachorro. (No se porque siento que me arrepentiré de esto)

Sin mas que decir, nos subimos a su auto y salimos con dirección al dichoso bar que según la araña, está muy bien a esta hora de la tarde. Solo espero no arrepentirme en serio tengo un mal presentimiento, ha de ser mi imaginacion que mal puede pasar el tan solo ir a tomar un par de cervezas con la araña, mmm creo que me retracto de lo que dije, con la araña nunca se sabe que pueda pasar.

 **Fin Pov. Natsuki**

En un restauran-bar que por nombre lleva Kagutsuchi de excelente categoría propiedad de la familia Tokiha, se encontraba una castaña de mirada grante junto a una joven peliverde de mirada gris hablando amenamente.

 **Pov. Shizuru**

Estoy preocupada, mi Natsuki no lo tomo bien cuando le dije que vendría con Tomoe a comer, por un lado me encantan sus celos pero, no quiero que por este detalle nuestra relación se vea afectada o en un peor caso termine,Kami! en qué momento acepté venir a comer con ella, me estoy aburriendo como ostra y ya me canse que no deja de halagarme. Lo peor de todo es, porque tuvo que venir a estudiar precisamente aquí, si la acompañe es para no verme grosera y por que mi educacion a si me lo dicta, pero no pienso aguantar que hable mal de mi Natsuki como lo está haciendo en este momento.

 **Tomoe** \- se lo digo enserio Shizuru onee-sama, esa tal Natsuki parece delincuente…...nada comparada con usted que se ve de clase y decente.

 **Shizuru** \- ara! le pediré a Tomoe-san que por favor no hable mal de mi novia. (le informo de manera seria pero tal parece que mi compañera no capta mi tono molesto)

 **Tomoe** \- pero Shizuru onee-sama, solo hay que verla como se viste para saber que no está a su altura…..(esta fue la última ya no lo aguanto más)

 **Shizuru** \- ara!...no permitiré que Tomoe-san insulte a Mi Natsuki!...tú no sabes nada de ella y creeme si lo supieras no estarías hablando así (ante todo la compostura que sepa que no me agrada en lo absoluto sus comentarios)

 **Tomoe** \- disculpeme Shizuru onee-sama….no es mi intención molestarla.

Continuamos charlando de otras cosas cuando note que entraban dos chicas al restauran y que se dirigen a la parte del bar, me sorprendí al ver que eran Nao y Mi Natsuki, me pregunto si seguirá molesta. Para mi buena suerte se sentaron en la barra y desde mi posición podía observar muy bien a mi rebelde.

 **Fin Pov. Shizuru**

En otro lado….

Un auto deportivo color blanco se estaciona frente a una casa de dos pisos, se ve descender de él, a una hermosa peli naranja oji lila de curvas peligrosas y de una atrayente delantera, vistiendo una falda corta color azul marino y una blusa blanca sin mangas con escote al frente haciendo lucir más su busto, con paso calmo cruza la calle con dirección a la casa de dos pisos, apunto de tocar el timbre estuvo cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una pelinegra de mirada felina con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Pov. Mai**

Habíamos quedado con Mikoto de que hoy la vendría a ver, ella insistía en querer ir a mi casa pero aun estoy preparando como presentarla ante mis padres y prefiero esperar, por eso decidí que yo vendría a verla, a punto estuve de tocar el timbre cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver esos ojos que me atrapan y me llenan de ternura.

 **Mikoto** \- Mai!...que alegria! Que ya estés aquí n_n. " **Parece que nunca me cansaré de esos abrazos efusivos de mi gatita"**

 **Mai** \- Mikoto a mi tambien me da gusto! (le digo devolviéndole el abrazo)

 **Mikoto** \- pasa Mai…..no se que es lo que te apetece que hagamos, si ver una película o platicar…..tu dime!. (me decía mi gatita con alegría en sus ojos)

 **Mai** \- me parece que una película suena bien! " **Con tal de estar cerca de ti Mikoto, cualquier cosa me agrada"**

 **Mikoto** \- perfecto!...tengo unas peliculas buenisimas que de seguro te gustaran!. (me dijo mientras me abría la puerta de la casa para que pasara)

 **Mai** \- estás sola!?...es que no veo a tus primas.(le preguntaba mientras nos dirigimos a la cocina)

 **Mikoto** \- no están, salieron….Nat y Nao fueron a un bar y Nina quedó de salir con Erstin-san. (me contaba mientras ponía un paquete de palomitas en el microondas)

 **Mai** \- Natsuki aun sigue molesta por lo de Tomoe-san?. " **no entiendo a mi amiga, con que le hubiera dicho que no podía bastaba, pero quiere complacer a todos"**

 **Mikoto** \- si!...aún sigue molesta, no entiende porque Shizuru-san aceptó después de lo que le dijo a Nat…..ya están las palomitas ahora sí, a elegir la película. (me dijo mi gatita mientras desviaba el tema) " **creo que mejor nos olvidamos de los demás y por hoy nos concentramos en nosotras"**

 **Mai** \- perfecto!...que peliculas tienes!? (Le preguntaba mientras nos sentamos en el sofa)

 **Mikoto** \- no se que genero sea tu favorito, tengo unas nuevas y otras viejitas mmm….haber haber…...tengo de terror, comedia, romántica, comedia romántica y de acción, jejeje las de terror son nuestras favoritas, checa las demas no se cual quieras ver.(me dijo mientras me entregaba el porta disco que está repleto de películas)

 **Mai** \- veamos una romántica!, la de Yo antes de ti está bien, es que...las de terror me dan algo de miedo jeje " **despues me regrese sola a casa y no quiero pensar en esas cosas mientras manejo"**

 **Mikoto** \- ok!...entonces esa será!. (Mientras se paraba y se dirigía a poner la película en el reproductor de DVD)

 **Mai** \- bien!...siéntate cerca de mi (haciendo lo que le pedí)...Mikoto, me puedes abrazar? " **Espero no note mi sonrojo"**

 **Mikoto** \- claro! Mai!...estas comoda?. (Me pregunto mientras yo solo asenti con mi cabeza)

La película comenzó y no dijimos más, solo empecé a disfrutar de estar entre los brazos de mi gatita mientras disfrutamos de una bonita película.

 **Fin Pov. Mai**

En un parque muy bonito, lleno de distintas flores y rodeado por árboles de sakura, una pareja de chicas una rubia y la otra peli cobalto iban tomadas de las manos, disfrutando de la agradable tarde. Parecía todo tranquilo, la brisa fresca de la tarde-noche, soplaba lentamente como acariciando con ternura todo a su paso.

 **Pov. Nina**

Este día ha sido fantástico, Erstin es todo lo que puedo desear aún no se ni porque se fijó en mí, pero doy gracias por tener la dicha de que me eligiera.

 **Erstin** \- gracias! Nina por esta tarde tan maravillosa que me regalaste….estoy muy feliz! (me dice mientras me regala una de esas sonrisas tiernas)

 **Nina-** la que agradece soy yo Erstin, tengo suerte de tenerte…..sabés….jamás creí que te fijarias en mi, siempre me gustastes y no me atrevia a decirtelo por miedo a tu rechazo…...pero soy feliz ahora que estás conmigo. (le dije mirándola a los ojos y tomando sus manos)

 **Erstin** \- Nina no sabes lo feliz! que me hacen tus palabras!...yo me sentía igual que tu…..gracias por estar conmigo Nina!. (esto me lo dijo mientras se abalanzaba a abrazarme)

Todo parecía dicha y paz hasta que se acercó un chico a hablarle a Erstin. Era delgado, alto un poco más que yo, de ojos cafes y cabello castaño rojizo. Se nos acercó ignorándome por completo y hablándole a mi mujer con mucha confianza, esto hizo hervir mi sangre.

\- hola! Erstin-san…...hace tiempo que no te veo, como has estado!?. (le pregunto a mi novia como si yo no existiera)

 **Erstin** \- Touya-kun!...gracias! Estoy muy bien…..deja te pres..(quiso continuar pero el infeliz no la dejo)

 **Touya** \- me da gusto!...sabes hable con tu padre…...le pedí permiso para cortejarte y me lo concedió, sabes que siempre me has gustado, espero aceptes una invitación a salir un dia de estos. (lo dijo con sonrisa de revista mientras a mi me llevaba el coraje)

Yo no dije nada, solo quería ver como actuaba Erstin frente a este idiota, ella tenía una mirada preocupada mientras me volteaba a ver como tratando de decir que no sabia que pasaba.

 **Erstin** \- Yo lo siento Touya-kun pero no podré aceptar ninguna invitación….yo tengo no…(ella iba a decirle que estaba conmigo pero ese idiota la volvió a interrumpir)

 **Touya** \- se que has de estar nerviosa Erstin-san, pero no debes preocuparte yo sere todo un caballero contigo. (esto se lo dijo mientras se agachaba y le tomaba las manos, esto fue lo último que pude soportar)

Me puse de pie ya harta de este idiota, fruncí el ceño y dando mi mejor mirada de hielo le dije.

 **Nina-** alejate de mi novia imbécil!...te prohibo que la mire siquiera. (le espete ya cansada de tanta idiotez salida de su boca)

 **Touya** \- tú qué!?...novia!?...acaso estas demente!?, Erstin-san jamás se fijaria en alguien como tú…...eres una enferma!. (me decía con coraje y odio en su mirada)

 **Nina** \- El único enfermo aquí eres tú!, ella te esta tratando de decir que yo soy su novia y tu solo la interrumpes!.

 **Touya-** su padre jamás aceptará una relación así…..ella se quedara conmigo!...tu solo eres una maldita desv…(ya no pudo seguir debido a que Erstin le propinó una fuerte cachetada que hasta ami me dolio)

 **Erstin** \- te prohíbo que le hables a si! a Mi novia!...con quien jamas saldre será contigo!...nunca me has gustado!...me desagradas!, si te hable fue porque mi padre me lo pidió pero yo AMO a Nina y ni tu ni mi padre ni nadie me separara de ella. (Le grito al flacucho de Touya y dejándome a mi sorprendida por sus palabras)

 **Touya** \- jajaja eso crees tú Erstin-san….pero tú serás mía y de nadie más, por el momento las dejo, pero esto no se quedara así…...ya veremos si tu padre acepta esta tonta relación. (así sin más lo vimos alejarse hasta que lo perdimos de vista)

 **Erstin** \- Nina yo…..enserio lo siento. (esto me lo dijo casi en susurro con pequeñas lágrimas cayendo sobre su hermoso rostro)

 **Nina** \- Erstin no llores (mientras la abrazaba) te confesaré que al principio malentendi la situación pero después de tus palabras no hubo ninguna duda…..soy yo quien te pide disculpas no llores por favor (mientra sostenía su rostro con mis manos y con mis pulgares le secaba sus lágrimas)

 **Erstin** \- Nina yo te amo!...jamás dudes de eso por favor! (aferrándose a mi cuerpo)

 **Nina** \- yo tambien te amo Erstin (besando su frente y tomándola de la cintura) sabes….me gustaria estar a solas contigo. (Poniendome roja como tomate)

 **Erstin** \- yo tambien quiero estar a solas contigo Nina…..quiero ser tuya de nuevo.

Vi su sonrojo y como agachaba su rostro, le bese sus labios y nos dirigimos rumbo a mi auto, para buscar un lugar en donde estar solas y expresarnos todo el amor que sentimos.

 **Fin Pov. Nina**

Regresando al restauran-bar kagutsuchi, una castaña se encontraba algo molesta por ciertas chicas que se le acercaban a su oji verde, a pesar de que esta declinaba cualquier invitación, no era el mismo caso con Nao quien aceptaba sus coqueteos e invitaciones si tocar claro está. Nuestra querida castaña hacía un par de horas había despedido a su acompañante, alegando que su hermano tenía una plática pendiente con ella y que habían quedado de verse ahí, a pesar de la insistencia por parte de la peli verde de acompañarla hasta que su hermano llegara, la oji rubí se las había ingeniado para poder deshacerse de ella y así observar a su Natsuki.

Hasta ese momento su molestia no aumentaba debido a que la peli cobalto alejaba a todas las que se le acercaran, pero llegó un momento en que la ojiverde se encontraba demasiado tomada y ya no coordina sus palabras ni sus actos, así pues una chica bastante atractiva blanca de estatura media, rubia y de ojos grises se le acercó y se le embarro por completo, causando que cierta ojos rojos explotara en rabia ante este acto. Poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a paso firme hacia la barra, donde se encontraba la peli cobalto con el fin de masacrar a cierta chica resbalosa.

 **Pov. Nao**

Nos la estábamos pasando bien!, comenzamos tomando cervezas para después seguir con botellas, la cachorra en serio se encontraba afectada por lo de esta tarde, tal parece que si le pego cupido, y digo pego porque a de ver estado duró el chingadazo para que ella este asi en este momento, nunca antes la había visto de este ánimo.

Seguimos tomando hasta que una a una las chicas se nos comenzaron a acercar, yo les seguía el rollo por mera diversión sin la intención de pasar a más, tengo a Kaori y quiero que esto funcione de verdad!. Pero para este punto la cachorra ya estaba bastante tomada y ya no coordina sus palabras ni actos, siendo la aprovechada una chica muy guapa a mi parecer, hasta que sentí un miedo incontrolable, en ese momento juro temí por mi vida sin saber por qué hasta que oí ese acento particular y característico de cierta víbora conocida como la novia de la cachorra. Cuando voltie a verla ahí me congele, como quien ve a medusa y se convierte en piedra, desprendía un aura asesina, viendo directamente a la joven colgada del cuello de la cachorra. Está al darse cuenta se soltó lentamente y trato de alejarse como cuidando sus movimientos para no ser atacada por tan mortífero animal, a Nat se le había bajado un poco lo ebria el solo haberla escuchado que se quedó de piedra al igual que yo, hasta que la volvimos escuchar hablar.

 **Shizuru** \- ara ara! Tal parece que interrumpi tu diversión Natsuki #¬_¬. (lo decía como cual animal suelta su veneno, Kami esta mujer da miedo, en que te metiste cachorra)

 **Nat** \- Sh-Shizu-ru….n-no es lo q-que tu cre-crees ñ_ñ¡. (lo decía con miedo y suplicando con su mirada cual cachorro perdido)

 **Shizuru** \- ara! Y me puede decir Natsuki que es lo que creo!? #¬_¬ (lo dijo frunciendo el ceño)

 **Nat** \- ella se me acercó!...yo le dije que se quitara pero….no me hizo caso u_u (lo dijo en un susurro y agachando la mirada cual cachorro regañado, sorprendiéndome como la güera cambiaba su aura asesina a una de tranquilidad)

 **Nao** \- cierto!...yo la escuché pero esta chica era muy insistente. (No debi hablar ya que me dio una mirada de pocos amigos mejor me callo, solo la cachorra tiene efecto en ella)

 **Shizuru** \- ara ara…..Nao-san deberia de comportarse ya que está saliendo con Kaori-san…...dudo que le gustaría que ella se enterara o si?. (O_O me puso a temblar su comentario, solo negué con la cabeza y no dije más)

 **Nat** \- Shi-zu-ru quiero irme a ca-sha (le decía la cachorra arrastrando las palabras)

 **Shizuru** \- no te preocupes mi Natsuki yo te llevo….Nao-san (dirigiéndose a mí) yo me encargare de llevar a Nat a sus casa, así que no se preocupen la llevaré a tomar un café para que se le baje lo borracha…..ella y yo necesitamos hablar.

 **Nao-** entiendo….me voy entonces…..nos vemos cachorro…...no la mires a los ojos o serás de piedra (esto último se lo susurre al oido jaja solo me gruño y así sin más me retire del lugar)

 **Fin Pov. Nao**

 **Pov. Mikoto**

Hoy ha sido un grandioso dia, Mai vendría a verme, le insistí en ser yo quien fuera a verla a su casa pero me dijo que mientras no hable con sus padres no lo ve bien, y aunque le dije que sería el momento indicado para hablar con ellos me dijo que quiere que ese dia sea especial y perfecto. No insistí más y acepte el que viniera a casa, cuando me di cuenta que estaba estacionando su carro me sentí tan feliz quería verla, pero cuando abrió la que abrió la puerta y salió de su auto mi cerebro fayo, mi mandíbula se abrió de más y mi corazón explotó por lo que mis ojos veían, se veía tan sexi en esa pequeña falda y ese escote le hacia resaltar mas su hermoso pecho, cuando por fin pude reaccionar y vi que estaba por tocar el timbre salí disparada y abrí la puerta sorprendiendola. Nos saludamos y la invite a que pasara dentro, nos dirigimos a la cocina por unas palomita pues habíamos decidido ver unas películas, sin que ella se diera cuenta la observaba mis ojos la recorrían de arriba hacia abajo, por Kami es hermosa y lo mejor es mía, todo en ella es perfecto su espalda bien delineada, su estrecha cintura, su hermoso trasero y ese hermoso par de piernas, me siento como puberta pero ella causa todo eso y mas en mi.

Platicamos algunas cosas pero no quise seguir ya que lo importante era pasar una exelente tarde juntas por lo que mejor desvie el tema, ella eligió ver una película romántica y nos acomodamos en el sillón a verla, me encantó que me pidiera la abrazara y así nos mantuvo durante todo el tiempo, al finalizar esta me abrazó del cuello y me dijo que le había encantado la película, la abrace mas fuerte y bese su cabeza, derrepente empece a sentir pequeños besos en el cuello que mandaban una oleada de electricidad a todas partes de mi cuerpo, no resistiendo mas levante su rostro y la bese, el beso inicio tierno pero conforme pasaban los minutos aumento de intensidad, de un momento a otro se puso a horcajadas sobre mí, se sentía tan bien tenerla así que me senté para continuar el beso pero mi peor tortura fue cuando comenzó a mover sus caderas, si seguía así se daría cuenta de mi condición y no se cual seria su reacción así que en un movimiento rápido la puse debajo de mi, ella me acariciaba la espalda y me pegaba mas ella, mis manos no resistiendo más comenzaron acariciando su cintura para después bajar lentamente por sus muslos, estos eran suaves y firmes que me provocaba barja y atenderlos como es debido pero ella no me soltaba los labios, comenzamos a jadear debido a la intensidad de las emociones y a la temperatura que iba en aumento, sin darme cuenta ella me aprisiono con sus piernas juntando así nuestras entrepiernas, no pude resistirlo más y comencé a moverme lentamente rosandome en ella, nuestros jadeos aumentaron hasta que ella fue consciente de mi erección y ahí nos detuvo, sentía tanto miedo de su rechazo que toda la calentura se fue al traste, quise separarme pero ella me detuvo.

 **Mikoto** \- y-yo lo siento Mai no, no se que decirte.-

 **Mai** \- no te preocupes Mikoto…..no tienes que darme ninguna explicación de hecho lei de estos casos que se dieron hace 20 años…..lo que nunca imaginé es que tu fueras una de ellas (me lo decía con un sonrojo y una sonrisa en el rostro)

 **Mikoto** \- entonces no estas molesta!?...es decir no me detestas por ser así!?...O_O!

 **Mai** \- no Mikoto! n_n...si me sorprendes pero….en cierto modo me agrada °¬°(su mirada se torno a una de deseo que me desnudaba por completo) ven aquí Mikoto.

Me acerque y nos fundimos de nuevo en otro beso uno más necesitado y lleno de pasión, me volvió acorralar con su piernas y volví a mover mi entrepierna contra la de ella, se sentía tan bien que mi erección volvió a ser visible, ella disfrutaba de mi rose y yo también, mis manos viajaron a sus caderas debajo de su falda cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe ocasionando que me separara de Mai y callera al piso golpeándose el trasero, dejando ver a una araña de melena roja.

 **Nao** \- ups! disculpa Mikoto! no sabía que estaban aquí en la sala. ñ_ñ (Viéndonos con una sonrisa en el rostro)

 **Mai** \- n-no! no te preocupes de hecho ya es tarde y tengo que volver a casa (decía mientras yo veía a Nao con ojos de asesina y la muy sinverguenza solo alzaba los hombros como restándole importancia)

 **Mikoto** \- vamos Mai, te acompaño a la salida…..en cuanto regrese tu y yo hablamos (esto último se lo susurre a la araña al pasar cerca de ella)

 **Nao** \- hasta mañana Mai-san! jejeje. " **maldita araña, arruino el momento"**

Salimos de la propiedad y la acompañe hasta su coche para tratar de remediar un poco el mal rato y bochorno que nos hizo pasar Nao.

 **Mikoto** \- yo en verdad siento lo que pasó Mai….no sabía que Nao regresara tan temprano. " **y sin Nat, donde la había dejado"**

 **Mai** \- no te preocupes Mikoto…...además no es correcto que eso pasara en el sillo de la sala sabes….menos que ahí fuera mi primera vez (esto me lo dijo con un fuerte sonrojo contagiandome y llenándome de dicha)

 **Mikoto** \- y-yo lo siento Mai!...prometo no presionarte con eso, te respeto y sera hasta que tu..(no pude continuar porque me callo con un beso)

 **Mai** \- yo…yo tambien lo deseo Mikoto!...solo que no era el momento ni el lugar, quizá más adelante (me regalo una sonrisa logrado acelerar mi corazón)

 **Mikoto** \- te amo Mai! (Le dije mientras la abrazaba)

 **Mai** \- yo tambien te amo Mikoto!.

Todo era perfecto el tenerla así abrazada a mi me daba la seguridad que nada malo pasaría y que todo sería perfecto siempre que ella estuviera a mi lado, después de todo solo ella me controla. Así estuvimos por un momento más hasta que escuché tras de mí la voz de alguien que preferí jamás haber escuchado o al menos hasta que Mai se fuera.

\- con que aquí vives maldito gato pulgoso! (he de mencionar que ese apodo me lo pusieron debido a mi agilidad en los deportes)

 **Mai** \- quien eres!? Y quien te crees!? para insultar de esa manera a mi novia! ( me defendía Mai ante el insulto del tipo)

\- jajaja tal parece que tu noviecita no sabe lo que me hiciste maldito gato!, pero yo le contaré!...me llamo Ryota y caché a tu novia salir de la habitación de la que ahora es mi ex novia (soltó con saña el estúpido, no dije nada pues era parte verdad pero la explicación se la daría a Mai y no en presencia de este imbesil)

 **Mikoto** \- bien ya cumpliste con tu cometido ahora lárgate a menos que quiera que te muela a golpes! (le hable de manera fría y cortante)

 **Ryota** \- jaja me largo! Tampoco me meteria con una experta en combate…...suerte con tu novia (sin mas se largo, me voltie a ver a Mai quien estaba seria y con la mirada gacha)

 **Mikoto** \- Mai puedo explicártelo!...ni siquiera te conocía y…..y esa chica me había dicho que no tenía novio no debí creerle, ni siquiera hubiera aceptado su tonta excusa que necesitaba asesoría. (Ya rendida y apunto de llorar porque ella no me decía nada y solo veía el piso)

 **Mai** \- M-Mikoto (susurro mi nombre para alzar la vista y ver como de sus hermosos ojos escapar pequeñas lágrimas) dime que esto no es un juego para ti que….que no soy una más…..(me lo dijo con miedo y preocupación en su mirada causando que se me escaparan las lágrimas que contenía, no pudiendo contenerme y abrazándola)

 **Mikoto** \- jamás pienses eso Mai!...yo te amo y es contigo con quien quiero estar….solo contigo. (Aferrándose más a mi)

 **Mai** \- Mikoto yo te amo y...y si tu me dejas yo….yo no puedo estar sin ti.

 **Mikoto** \- Mai!...yo tampoco puedo ni quiero estar sin ti entiendelo porfavor, no dejes que las palabras de ese idiota nos afecten por favor…..(le rogaba acurrucandome en su pecho)

 **Mai** \- ok Mikoto te creeré y confiaré en ti….pero prometeme que hablaras con mis padres y que quedarás formalmente conmigo.

 **Mikoto** \- si! Mai! lo que tu me pidas, solo quédate conmigo por favor!.

 **Mai** \- no te pienso dejar mi gatita yo te amo!.

Después de estar un rato abrazadas y de explicarle todo el probable Mai vimos que ya era algo tarde para que siguiéramos ahí paradas, por lo que nos despedimos con un beso con la promesa de vernos mañana en la escuela y de que ya me tendria una fecha para hablar con sus papas, la vi subir a su auto y alejarse hasta que la perdí de vista después de eso alce mi vista al cielo soltando un fuerte suspiro y agradeciendo por haber librado el problema sin más me dirigí al interior de la casa tenía que matar a una araña.

 **Fin Pov. Mikoto**

En el restaurant-bar Kagutsuchi una castaña ya había logrado que su peliazul compañera se tomara 3 tazas de café cargado para que se le bajara lo tomada.

 **Pov. Shizuru**

Tenia rato insistiendo a mi Natsuki que se tomará las tasas de cafe hasta que porfin lo tomará, necesitaba que estuviera consciente para tratar lo de Tomo y lo de su rubia pegajosa que de solo acordarme me dan ganas de matarla, ara! creo que soy muy posesiva y celosa con mi Natsuki.

 **Shizuru** \- Nat! por qué dejaste que esa resbalosa se te acercara!...acaso ella es mejor que yo (le dije con el mejor puchero, me encanta ver sus reacciones fufu)

 **Nat** \- n-no! Shizuru….te lo juro yo le pedí que se alejara y no me hizo caso….yo solo tengo ojos para ti (esto me lo dijo en un susurro que no me pude aguantar las ganas de abrazarla)

 **Shizuru** \- kawaii! mi cachorrito se ve tan cute! con esas expresiones…

 **Nat** \- Shizuru!...tu solo te burlas de mí!...además no creas que se me ha olvidado que saliste a comer con esa pelos disparejos. " **mi nat se ve tan linda, me encantan sus celos"**

 **Shizuru** \- ara! Creí que ya habíamos quedado a mano por lo de la güera resbalosa de hace un rato!

 **Nat** \- esa no cuenta….yo no la invite a nada solita se me pego.

 **Shizuru** \- ara…...pero bien que pudiste haberla quitado de encima!

 **Nat-** estaba tomada ya ni podía conmigo…...en cambio tú aceptaste comer con esa idiota!. (antes que esto se saliera de control decidí disculparme pues no estaríamos en esta situación de yo no haber aceptado desde un principio)

 **Shizuru** \- Disculpa Nat…..no era mi intención el molestarte solo no quise verme grosera y descortés…..mi educación me lo exige.

 **Nat** \- lo entiendo pero...nada pasaba con negarte, sabes…...hubiéramos pasado una linda tarde juntas, en vez de haber comido con ella. (Me dijo con pesar en su voz causando que me acercara a ella la abrazara y le diera un pequeño beso)

 **Shizuru** \- lo sé y lo siento…..no volverá a ocurrir….pero quiero que confíes en mí si, yo jamas me fijaria en Tomoe-san yo solo te amo a ti.

 **Nat** \- yo tambien te amo Shizuru….solo no te quiero perder. (Su comentario término por desarmarme)

 **Shizuru** \- yo tampoco quiero eso Nat….solo confia en mi, puedes?.

 **Nat** \- si Shizuru….bueno creo tenemos que irnos ya es algo tarde y no quiero que llegues tarde a tu casa, que pensaran tus papas de mi!.

 **Shizuru** \- ara ara...pues que tu y yo estamos haciendo esto y aquello fufu. " **Fufu que linda se ve con ese color rojo en su cara mi nat no aguanta la broma"**

 **Nat** \- Shizuru!...no digas esas cosas, si tu papá cree eso me mata (lo dijo temblando de miedo)

 **Shizuru** \- ara mi Nat-su-ki no se debe de preocupar yo nunca permitiría que algo malo le pasara.

 **Nat** \- bueno si no quieres que nada me pase vamonos (yo solo asenti con la cabeza dándole una de mis mejores sonrisas y dirigiéndonos hacia la salida para abordar el auto)

El trayecto a su casa fue en completa calma, en ocasiones nos regalabamos mirada y sonrisas. Cuarenta minutos después me estacione fuera de su casa, nos acercamos para despedirnos con un beso pero este se empezó a tornar más intenso.

 **Nat** \- Shizuru...te amo…(me susurro al oído logrando elevar mi temperatura)

 **Shizuru** \- yo tambien te amo Nat-su-ki (susurrando cerca de su oído y mordiendo su lóbulo para ganar un gruñido de excitación por parte de mi ojiverde)

Después de eso se me abalanzó encima quedando debajo de ella, la tome del cuello fundiendonos en un beso enredando su lengua con la mía. Con la mano derecha me acariciaba los muslos sobre el pantalón y con la izquierda mi cintura, subiendo lentamente por uno de mis pechos tocándolo tiernamente arrancando un leve gemido de mi boca. Inclinó el asiento del conductor hacia atrás para tener mayor espacio y así sentirnos más cómodas, me sentía llena de éxtasis y caliente quería que se fundiera con mi cuerpo. Mis manos viajaban por toda su espalda para después introducirlas debajo de su ropa y sentir ese firme y marcado abdomen, Kami quería arrancarle la ropa!. La atrape entre mis piernas sintiendo como empezaba a dar pequeñas embestidas hacia mi intimidad hasta que sentir algo duro y grande que golpeaba mi entrepierna, baje mi vista notando un bulto dentro de sus pantalones. Ella noto que mi vista se quedó fija en estos, retirándose de mi lentamente.

 **Shizuru** \- ara! ahora entiendo porque Shiro-chan dijo que jamás tendría un relación contigo (esto lo dije casi perdida en mis pensamientos)

 **Nat** \- entiendo….será mejor que me vaya. (Se separó por completo de mi bajándose del auto)

 **Shizuru** \- espera Nat!...no te vayas! (le suplique para que se detuviera)

 **Nat** \- para que Shizuru!...para burlarte de mi!...tu misma lo dijiste….tu hermano no estaría con alguien como yo y menos tú así que porfavor vete y déjame sola!.

 **Shizuru** \- no me mal entiendas Nat!...si te dije que mi hermano no tendría una relación contigo es porque el es hombre….pero yo te amo Nat!, por favor creeme. (le suplicaba con temor a que aquí termina todo)

 **Nat** \- no mientas!...vi tu reacción….aunque me duela estarías mejor con…(no la deje que terminara, le pegue una cachetada porque ya me estaba cansando su actitud así que ya molesta la tome de la parte del cuello de la chaqueta)

 **Shizuru** \- mírame! Natsuki Kuga!, no te negaré que me sorprendiste pero eso no quiere decir que deje de amarte!, y menos creas que por este detalle de más te vas a deshacer de mi….escuchame bien…..tu eres mia y de nadie mas entendido!?. (la vi afirmar con la cabeza para después yo abrazarme a su cuerpo)

 **Nat** \- disculpa Shizuru, en verdad creí que me dejarías por mi condición.

 **Shizuru** \- eres una tonta, no se porque pensaste eso!...yo te amo, ademas ya había oído algo acerca de esta anomalía aunque sinceramente no me quejo….algún día quisiera tener una mini Natsuki fufu (la vi ponerse roja como tomate)

 **Nat** \- Shizuru!...no digas esas cosas!

 **Shizuru** \- ara! mi Natsuki no quiere tener bebés conmigo (llevando mis manos a mi cara)

 **Nat** \- Shizuru no llores!...si quiero pero…

 **Shizuru** \- fufu Natsuki hentai!...quiere hacerme esto y aquello para tener bebés.

 **Nat** \- Shizuru!...solo te burlas de mí.

 **Shizuru** \- ya! no te enojes (abrazando su cuello) dame un beso que ahora si me tengo que ir a casa. (Besando mis labios)

 **Nat** \- enserio…..no te molesta mi condición?...no me dejaras? (con preocupación en su mirada)

 **Shizuru** \- ya te dije que no Nat, además….ya después le daremos un uso productivo fufu….o no quieres?

 **Nat** \- Shizuru!...no te burles de mi!

 **Shizuru** \- no me burlo, es verdad…...pero bueno me despido o tu suegro se enojara te amo nos vemos mañana! (le dije dándole un beso en los labios mientras me dirigía a la puerta del conductor contoneando las caderas, obteniendo el efecto deseado, desencajar su mandíbula)

Arranque el auto y partí de ahí viendo como perdía de vista a mi Natsuki por el retrovisor, sin duda fue un dia de locos pero a pesar de que me sorprendí por la condición de mi Natsuki me siento ganadora fufu, se que algún día formaremos una familia y eso me hace feliz, porque Natsuki Kuga tu seras mi esposa como que me llamó Shizuru Fujino.

 **Fin Pov. Shizuru**

Sin duda alguna el dia fue de locos pero más de celos y malentendidos que al final del dia tuvieron solución, pero eso no quería decir que acabaron los problemas. Dentro de una casa de dos pisos se oían los gritos de una pelirroja quien era torturada por una pelinegra y una ojiverde mientras que una peli cobalto de ojos fuego entraba feliz y con una sonrisa en su rostro por como termino su dia.

En otras cuatro residencia, cuatro chicas diferentes hablaban con sus padres acerca de presentarles a sus parejas y a sí obteniendo la fecha para su presentación y que pidieran formalmente permiso para salir con ellas, sin que las tres chicas que le causaban torturas a una pelirroja y esta misma, supieran que la fecha para conocer a sus suegros estaba cerca.

 **Bueno eso es todo por el momento, dejen sus comentarios les juro que tomó en cuenta cada uno.**

 **Saludos! Nos leemos!.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola hola! pues aqui de nuevo trayendoles un capítulo más de esta historia, que la hago con todo gusto y especialmente para esas personas que al igual que yo, les encanta leer ShiNat.**

 **Les agradezco sus comentarios y sugerencias creanme las tomo en cuenta, me agrada saber que les guste mi historia. He andado corta de tiempo por eso tardo un poquito más en actualizar, sin más por el momento los dejos para que lean y de antemano recordarles que al finalizar agradecere sus comentarios y sugerencias. ;-)**

 **Los personajes de Mai-Hime no me pertenecen.**

 **CAPÍTULO 9.** CONOCIENDO A MIS SUEGROS Y UN CORAZÓN HERIDO.

En una de las áreas de recreo y descanso de la universidad de Tokio se encontraban cuatro parejas hablando acerca de un tema importante que se había venido discutiendo desde hacía un par semanas, pero hoy seria el dia que para unas era el más esperado y para otras resultaba aterrador. El asunto tratado, la fecha de presentación ante los suegros y la pedida formalmente como parejas.

 **Shizuru** \- ara mi Natsuki tiene que estar puntual a las 7 de la noche hoy en mi casa para la cena (mientra que cierta peli cobalto se perdía en sus pensamientos sin responder)

 **Kaori** \- mis padres te esperan en la casa hoy a las 7 de la noche Nao…..procura ser puntual por favor. (mientras a cierta pelirroja se le veía cara de preocupación)

 **Erstin** \- Nina hable con mis padres y me dijeron que te esperan a comer a la 4….por favor llega temprano mi padre es muy especial con el tiempo si? (Decía con un semblante cansado)

 **Nina** \- sí. Esta bien, quiero darles una buena impresión a ellos…...oye te sientes bien?, te noto pálida y cansada.

 **Mai** \- Mikoto mis padre te esperan a comer a las 5 de la tarde, ya hable con ellos y están ansiosos por conocerte!. (lo decía con una sonrisa en la cara mientras se aferraba al cuello de la pelinegra)

 **Mikoto** \- me parece bien!...estare puntual, espero agradarles Mai.

 **Shizuru** \- ara mi Natsuki ya se arrepintió de hablar con mis padres que no responde. (fingiendo un puchero al ver la reacción de su ojiverde)

 **Nat** \- n-no! no pienses eso Shizuru, claro que quiero conocer a tus padres….solo pensaba en que ojala les agrade, no quiero que te aparten de mi. (con mirada de cachorro triste)

 **Shizuru** \- kawaii! mi Nat es tan linda, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte ellos te adoraran!…...además aunque a si me dijeran que me alejara de ti jamas lo aria porque te amo Nat.

 **Nat** \- yo tambien te amo Shizuru!. (abrazándola y compartiendo un tierno beso)

 **Kaori** \- no piensas decir nada Nao?...te noto tensa, si no quieres hablar con ellos lo entenderé. (con semblante triste)

 **Nao** \- no!, no es eso Kaori lo que pasa es que estoy algo nerviosa por lo de hoy y en verdad quiero causarles buena impresión….quiero que me acepten y vean que realmente te quiero.

 **Kaori** \- que cosas lindas dices Nao…...yo tambien te quiero y te aseguro que te aceptaran n_n. (mientras la abrazaba)

 **Erstin** \- estoy bien Nina no te preocupes n_n…..hace un par de días que no me siento bien del estómago es todo.

 **Nina** \- deberias ir con un doctor….te parece si vamos más tarde? (con semblante preocupado)

 **Erstin** \- ya se me pasara no te preocupes, es solo por ratos que me siento asi n_n….gracias por estar conmigo Nina.

 **Nina** \- ven aquí…..porque te quiero me preocupo si sigues sintiéndote mal iremos con un doctor ok?.

 **Erstin** \- si Nina. (recostada en el pecho de su oji fuego)

Sin decir más acerca del tema para no poner más nerviosas a sus parejas, el tiempo paso de forma rápida para fortuna de unas y de pánico para otras.

…..

En el aeropuerto de Tokio, un joven de 22 años alto de cabellera rubio y de ojos color miel arribaba a la ciudad. Se Había marchado rumbo a Europa con el fin de sobresalir en el kendo ya que había sido seleccionado como representante de Japón, se sentía feliz y con esperanzas ya que después de dos años volvería a ver a quien le rondaba el pensamiento.

\- regrese Mai!...vine por ti!, esta vez no te dejaré de nuevo o dejo de llamarme Tate Yuichi el campeón del kendo!.

Tate había sido novio de Mai cuando esta se encontraba en preparatoria y el iniciaba la universidad, su relación era la mejor hasta que Tate le dio a conocer acerca de su decisión de irse a Europa como seleccionado de Japón aparte de continuar con sus estudios. A Pesar de todo Mai lo apoyó y le dijo que estarían bien aunque fuera a distancia, siendo destruidas sus ilusiones ya que él le dejó en claro que era mejor terminar su relación debido a que no contaría con tiempo para ella, él se marchó dejándola destrozada y con miedo a amar de nuevo. Pero ahora que había vuelto, la recuperaria costara lo que le costará, estaba seguro que a pesar de todo Mai lo seguía amando.

…

La hora por fin había llegado para algunas y faltaba poco para otras, pero todas luciendo como para ganarse la aprobación de sus futuros suegros, las primeras en partir eran Nina y Mikoto quienes fueron solicitadas más temprano, ellas se encontraban vistiendo elegante pero casual.

Mikoto vestía pantalones de mezclilla color negro, con una blusa blanca de vestir y un saco en color azul marino con zapatos a juego. Nina vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla en color blanco con una blusa amarillo canario y una chaqueta en color beige con zapatos a juego, ambas luciendo espectacular.

Natsuki y Nao saldrían más tarde de la casa ya que ellas fueron citadas entrada la noche, ellas al igual que Nina y Mikoto se veían impecables pero sobre todo sexis. Nao iba vestida con unos jeans pegaditos color negro (le encantaba que se le notara su paquete), con una camisa sin mangas que delineaba su figura en colo gris claro y una chaqueta a juego con el pantalón al igual que sus zapatos a juego con la camisa. Natsuki vestía unos jeans azul rectos (ni tan pegaditos ni tan sueltos con el suficiente espacio para su amigo), una camisa un poco suelta en color verde que resaltaba sus ojos, zapatos negros y una chaqueta de cuero en color negro.

 **Nao** \- nos vemos muy bien…...hoy tenemos que triunfar con nuestros suegros! (decía una Nao optimista pero nerviosa)

 **Mikoto** \- tranquilas, se que nos irá bien!...además lo que importa es que ellas nos quieran y eso ya lo logramos! (le secundaba una pelinegra eufórica)

 **Nat** \- eso lo sé…...bien! convenceré a los padres de Shizuru que soy lo mejor para ella!, solo espero no ponerme muy nerviosa

 **Nina** \- tranquila nat, la única que la tiene dificil aqui soy yo ya que los padres de Erstin están chapados a la antigua y no se como resulte todo pero…..nadie ni sus padres impedirán que este con ella.

 **Nao** \- baya que la cachorra 2 está enamorada jejeje…...así se habla!.

 **Nina** \- que no me digas así!.

 **Mikoto** \- ya ya Nina es hora de irnos no queremos llegar tarde verdad!...Nat, Nao les deseo suerte en su cena.

 **Nao-** suerte chica gato!.

 **Nat** \- suerte!

 **Nina** \- nos vemos!

Todas ellas se encontraban algo nerviosas dieron las 3 de la tarde tanto Nina como Mikoto partieron a la casa de sus novias con la esperanza de ser aceptadas.

….

En la residencia de cierta castaña de ojos rojos, se veía a todo el personal de arriba a bajo debido a la ocasión de esa noche, mientras tanto la familia se encontraba apunto de comer.

 **Shizuka** \- ara hija, tal parece que quieres sorprender a nuestro futuro yerno…..

 **Satoshi** \- pues primero tengo que conocer si es digno de mi princesa (con cara de poco amigos)

 **Shiro** \- jaja creanme se sorprenderán cuando lo conozcan, mas tu Oto-san.

 **Shizuka** \- porque lo dices Shiro-chan?.

 **Shizuru** \- ara ara, me gustaría que no hablaran como si no estuviera presente y en segunda, me gustaría que Shiro-chan se abstenga de comentarios ya que deseo sea sorpresa (dándole una fea mirada a su gemelo haciendo que este se valle)

 **Satoshi-** no te molestes con tu hermano princesa es solo que tenemos curiosidad….sabes que queremos lo mejor para ti.

 **Shizuka** \- a si es hija…

 **Shizuru** \- ara Oto-san, Oka-san creanme cuando les digo que yo solo elijo lo mejor n_n ya se darán cuenta después.

 **Satoshi** \- estamos intrigados hija…..pero esperaremos pacientemente.

 **Shizuru** \- gracias Oto-san

No dijeron más, la comida fue servida y después de haber terminado Shizuru se dedicó a que todo estuviera en excelentes condiciones para la llegada de su novia.

….

En otra residencia una peli naranja daba los últimos retoque para dejar presentables cada platillo preparado con suma dedicación por ella misma, deseaba que su pelinegra disfrutará de lo que ella le había preparado con tanto esmero, quería que todo fuera perfecto. Faltaba media hora y cuarto para las cinco cuando ella subió a su recamara a cambiarse para estar presentable y sezi para su novia mie tras que sus padres se sorprendieron de lo alegre y feliz que veían a su hija, hacía tiempo no la veían a sí desde Tate.

 **Mei** \- hacía tiempo que no veía a Mai-chan tan dedicada y feliz!...

 **Ryu** \- si! Desde Tate…..me da gusto verla tan alegre y llena de vida, creo que esa chica ya tiene ganada mi aprobación.

 **Mei** \- tienes razón…..solo falta conocerla, en verdad hace feliz a mi bebe.

 **Ryu** \- ya no falta mucho tomemos un té en el jardín qué te parece?

 **Mei** \- mmm me parece perfecto!...vamos!

Tal parecía que la neko era quien más ventaja llevaba en ganarse a los suegros, pero como dicen por ahí…..el dia aun no termina.

….

En una una residencia tipo colonial de un hermoso diseño y elegancia, una rubia de ojos azules como el cielo se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala a espera de su novia, al lado izquierdo se encontraba una mujer de cabellera larga y de un rubio rojizo hermoso, de ojos color verde mar de un semblante amable. Esta era la madre de Erstin de nombre Sakura, frente a ella un hombre alto de rubios cabellos y de un azul intenso en sus ojos pero de facciones duras y serias, se encontraba leyendo un periódico hasta que decidió hablar.

 **Eric** \- Espero que tu disque novio llegue temprano sabes que odio la impuntualidad (decía el padre de la rubia de manera fría)

 **Sakura** \- tranquilo querido, lo más seguro es que Erstin-chan le haya comentado a ese chico lo puntual que debía ser.

 **Erstin** \- ya no tarda en llegar (decía en voz baja la rubia)

 **Eric** \- bien, mientras llega iré a mi estudio por un trago avisenme cuando pasemos a comer. (Marchándose de la enorme sala para dirigirse a su despacho)

Ya a solas Sakura escudriño con la mirada a su hija, hacía varios días la venia notando diferente, con un brillo especial en sus ojos pero con un rostro que lucía cansado.

 **Sakura** \- Erst-chan ya que estamos a solas quiero preguntarte algo…..(viendo con preocupación a su hija)

 **Erstin** \- dime Oka-san, que es lo que deseas saber. (respondió la oji cielo con un semblante cansado)

 **Sakura** \- dime te sientes bien, te he notado algo cambiada de una semana para aca, casi no comes y me han dicho los empleados que te han oído vomitar por las mañanas me preocupas hija.

 **Erstin** \- no es nada Oka-san, ha de ser el estres de que conocerán a la persona de quien me enamore.

 **Sakura** \- segura que es eso hija?, deberíamos llevarte a un doctor te noto mas palida y se te notan leves ojeras como si no durmieras.

 **Erstin** \- si no te preocupes veras que después se me pasara.

Ya no siguió insistiendo debido a que a que uno de los empleados de la casa les avisó que una persona buscaba a la señorita Erstin, la rubia se alegró al escuchar que su novia ya había llegado pidiendo que la hicieran pasar.

…..

En otro lado, más bien una mansión de estilo moderno una pelinegra llegaba entusiasmada para pedir formalmente permiso a los padres de una pelinaranja oji lila, llegando con una hora adelantada.

La empleada la recibe y pidió esperara en la sala mientras avisaba a los dueños de su presencia. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando cuatro pelirrojos entre ellos cierta pelirroja oji lila que en cuanto vio a la neko se le acercó a saludarla con entusiasmo.

 **Mai** \- Mikoto! Ya quería verte (abrazándola)

 **Mikoto** \- Mai! Yo también quería verte disculpa por llegar antes de lo planeado pero simplemente ya no podía esperar.

 **Mai** \- no te preocupes me parece bien que hayas venido así te presento a mis padres y se van conociendo…..Oto-san, Oka-san, Onii-san ella es Mikoto mi novia (esto último lo dijo con un sonrojo en su rostro)

 **Ryu** \- mucho gusto Mikoto mmmm…(preguntandole a la pelinegra ya que su hija no dijo sus apellidos)

 **Mikoto** \- Oh si! disculpen, Mikoto Kanzaki Minagi señor es un gusto conocerlos al fin (haciendo una reverencia)

 **Mei** \- oh vaya que educada!. (Encantada con la actitud de la pelinegra)

 **Takumi** \- mucho gusto Mikoto-san (haciendo una reverencia)

 **Mai** \- bueno que tal si se empiezan a conocer Oto-san tu y Oka-san eran los más interesados.

 **Ryu** \- tienes razón Mai…..y dime Mikoto-san que es lo que estudias, se por tu apellido que tienes un hermano mayor que se hará cargo de la empresa familiar pero me gustaría saber tu en que te destacas. (Cuestiono con total interés)

 **Mikoto** \- yo estudio Historia Antigua aparte de practicar las artes de combate estilo Minagi, en cuanto termine con mi entrenamiento y estudios manejare el dojo familiar.

 **Ryu** \- baya! Con que el arte de combate Minagi, he oído que es un arte letal y muy complicado de aprender.

 **Takumi** \- yo también he oído que solo se enseña a descendientes directos, como es que dirijas un dojo?

 **Mikoto** \- porque no les enseñaré el arte en sí sino disciplina y defensa, más que nada es un arte para estar en paz con uno mismo.

 **Mei** \- ahora entiendo porqe Mai-chan dice que comes mucho pero estás saludable y en muy buena forma diría yo (viéndola de pies a cabeza, admirando la belleza física de la pelinegra como sus fuertes brazos, su cuerpo bien tonificado, su hermosa cabellera negra pero logrando llamar su atención esos ojos de un extraño color dorado y de mirada felina)

 **Mai** \- Oka-san deja de comertela con los ojos (decía molesta la peli naranja logrando que con este comentario la neko se sonrojara)

 **Mei** \- Jajaja no seas celosa hija, solo me daba cuenta de que lo que dijiste de ella era verdad (Mei se dio cuenta lo celosa que es su hija con la pelinegra, esto la sorprendió pero la llenó de alegría al ver que su hija estaba enamorada)

 **Ryu** \- y dime Mikoto-san qué intenciones tienes con mi hija?

 **Mikoto** \- señor, Mai es lo mejor que me ha pasado…..yo jamas me habia interesado en alguien y creame cuando le digo que con su hija quiero algo serio y formal…..ella ha sido la que le ha dado sentido a mi vida y sé que no hay nadie como ella en este mundo, sería lo que ella necesitara y quisiera con tal de hacerla feliz (todo lo dijo con una seriedad y seguridad que convenció al padre pero lo ultimo lo dijo viendo de una manera tan amorosa que convenció completamente a la madre de que la neko en verdad amaba a su hija)

 **Mai** \- ya esta la comida servida porque no pasamos a comer….después de la comida hablas con ellos formalmente acerca de su permiso si mi gatita? (Esto se lo dijo después de ver como sus padres y hermano se dirigían rumbo al comedor)

 **Mikoto** \- si Mai!.

Todos se dirigieron al comedor para así degustar los deliciosos platillos que Mai había preparado.

…..

Regresando a la mansión de la famili Ho todo se había salido de control en cuanto Nina fue presentada como novia el padre de la rubia se indignó por las decisiones de su hija, la madre de ésta simplemente no decía nada se encontraba expectante a la charla sostenida para intervenir en el momento indicado pero sobre todo porque notaba a su hija con un semblante decaído.

 **Eric** \- me niego a esta relación lo entienden!, aunque vengas de unas de las mejores familias quiero una vida normal para mi hija a tu lado solo pasara burlas, que pasará cuando mi hija quiera tener familia tú no se la podras dar! (Decía de manera furica el patriarca de la familia ho mientras que la rubia menor se encontraba llorando siendo abrazada por su madre)

 **Nina** \- lo siento señor, pero eso que me pide no podrá ser, yo amo! a Erstin y no estoy dispuesta a dejarla ni por usted ni por nadie! (expresando de manera decidida ante el mayor)

Erstin y su madre al escuchar las palabras de la peli cobalto se sorprendieron y llenaron de felicidad el corazón de la rubia menor. Antes de continuar con la discusión sin que nadie se diera cuenta un joven alto y delgado de cabello castaño se presentó ante todos sorprendiendo a todos excepto al mayor de los Ho, el sabia porque ese joven estaba ahí.

 **Eric** \- Touya que alegría que por fin llegas pasa hijo (recibiendo al joven)

 **Touya** \- muchas gracias Eric-sama siempre es grato verlo al igual que su familia. (saludaba mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa de burla para la oji fuego)

 **Eric** \- cómo puedes ver muchacha yo ya elegí al hombre indicado para mi hija, él sabrá hacerla feliz y le podrá dar lo que tu nunca podrás una família así que pido te retires de mí casa.

Ante este comentario y ante la sonrisa burlona que sostenía en su rostro el castaño Nina sentía arder del coraje pero no se daría por vencida y lucharía por su amor.

 **Erstin** \- Oto-san yo nunca voy a querer a Touya-kun el no me interesa entiendeme por favor yo amo a Nina….si te interesa mi felicidad dejame estar al lado de ella!. (decía entre lágrimas la ojiazul)

 **Nina** \- se equivoca si cree que esto es un impedimento para mi señor!, yo no permitiré que Erstin se case con él.

 **Erstin** \- Nina…..padre por favor recapacita.

 **Eric** \- que no! he dicho, tu te casaras con Touya y es mi última palabra…..y a ti jovencita te pediré te retires o mando a que te saquen!.

 **Nina** \- pues pida que me saquen porque no me ire de aqui hasta que recapacite y me nos deje ser feliz a su hija y ami juntas.

 **Eric** \- tú lo has pedido, Nagano!...saca esta joven de mi casa y no la dejen entrar nunca! entendiste. (exigiendo al mayordomo de la casa)

 **Erstin** \- No! Oto-san por favor! (Grito la rubia comenzando a sentirse mal de un momento a otro le vino un mareo y se desmallo preocupando a todos en la sala al ver lo pálida que lucía)

 **Sakura** \- Eric! olvídate de esta discusión por un momento mira como esta nuestra hija!. (Decía la matriarca mientras sostenía a su hija con mucha preocupación)

 **Nina** \- Erstin mi amor responde por favor, no nos asustes así (le hablaba la oji fuego con suma preocupación y amor a su rubia mientras esta seguía inconsciente sorprendiendo al mayor de la familia por el semblante de la peli cobalto)

 **Touya** \- quítate deberías marcharte nada tienes que hacer aquí, esto es estrictamente familiar.

 **Nina** \- pues tú tampoco eres de la familia y que te quede claro yo soy la Novia de Erstin y no me separaran de ella.

 **Eric** \- dejen de discutir los dos que no es momento para eso…..Nagano! llama inmediatamente al doctor que venga es una emergencia.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el doctor llego y lo dirigieron a la habitación de la rubia checo sus signos vitales, hasta que se animó hablar todos ahí presentes incluyendo a Nina y a Touya esperaban el diagnóstico médico.

 **Doc** \- mmm interesante, tiene un semblante pálido y decaído…...me ha dicho que ha sufrido de vómitos matinales y falta de apetito verdad? (preguntaba a los padres mientras era la rubia mayor la que contestaba)

 **Sakura** \- si doctor, hable con ella pero me dijo que quizás era por los nervios...que es lo que tiene mi hija? (Cuestionaba con suma preocupación)

 **Doc** \- mmm bien!, no puedo darles mi diagnostico aun ya que necesito comprobar ciertas cosas, tengo que hacerle unos analisis para estar seguro, pero no se preocupen no es nada grave dejenla que descanse. (Daba a conocer mientras su mirada se dirigía a los jóvenes en la entrada de la habitación)

 **Eric** \- bien! mañana a primera hora se le harán esos análisis, muchas gracias por venir doctor Nagano lo acompañara a la salida aqui tiene por la consulta (extendiendo un cheque)

 **Doc** \- con su permiso me retiro, cualquier cosa pueden llamarme nos vemos (marchándose de la habitación viendo de reojo a ambos jóvenes)

 **Eric** \- será mejor que se retiren, dejen descansar a mi hija ya después se enteraran de como sigue.

 **Nina** \- yo no puedo irme, no quiero separarme de ella hasta que sepa que es lo que le pasa (con mirada molesta)

 **Touya** \- me despido entonces Eric-sama cualquier cosa sobre Erstin-san aviseme por favor (retirándose de la habitación)

 **Sakura** \- por favor retírate, te aseguro que te avisaremos cualquier cosa que pase con Erstin-chan. (Le decía de manera amable a la peli cobalto)

 **Nina** \- esta bien, me retiro por ahora pero me podria decir en qué hospital le harán las pruebas quisiera estar con ella cuando les diga que tiene por favor. (Suplicando con la mirada)

 **Eric** \- está bien…..será en el Hospital Sagisawa es el más reconocido no creo que no sepas llegar. (Le decía a la oji fuego al ver la preocupación y amor con que veía a su hija)

 **Nina** \- gracias señor en verdad muchas gracias….me retiro entonces, nos vemos mañana Erstin (acercarse a ella para darle un beso en la frente)

Los padres vieron retirarse de la mansión a la peli cobalto desde la ventana de la rubia menor, para después verse entre ellos y ver a su hija.

 **Sakura** \- no es una mala chica Eric, porque no reconsideras tu opinión se ve que quiere a nuestra hija. (lo decia mientra acaricia a su primogénita)

 **Eric** \- estoy seguro de que la quiere pero…..la sociedad las mal mirara y aunque eso a ellas nobles importe tarde o temprano querrán tener familia y ella no se la podrá dar a nuestra hija. (lo decía con mirada melancólica)

 **Sakura** \- porque no dejas que sea nuestra hija quien juzgue eso….retiremonos mañana sabremos qué es lo que le pasa.

….

El tiempo había pasado y la familia Tokiha junto a la pelinegra se encontraban platicando de diferentes temas en la sala de la vivienda, pero desde hacía rato la neko se venía preparando sobre qué palabras usar para pedir formalmente a Mai ya que ella no llegó solo para pedir permiso para un noviazgo si no porque ella estaba segura de querer pasar su vida entera al lado de la peli naranja. El anillo lo había comprado a escondidas de todos nadie sabía y ya llevaba tiempo jugando con él dentro de la bolsa de su chaqueta acto que no pasó desapercibido por Mei quien solo sonrió discretamente al darse cuenta de porque de los nervios de la pelinegra, Mikoto por fin se había animado hablar cuando un joven alto de cabellera rubia apareció saludando a todos de manera amistosa pero sobre todo fijando su atención en cierta chica oji lila quien se encontraba llena de asombro por lo que sus ojos veían, al ver el joven que su exnovia no reaccionaba se acercó la levantó de su asiento y la abrazó para molestia de una oji dorado que sintió su corazón estrujarse cuando vio que la chica de sus anhelos correspondía el abrazo.

 **Tate** \- regrese Mai!...regrese por ti (esto se lo dijo al oído pero aun asi no paso desapercibido por la neko)

 **Mai** \- Tate! En verdad eres tú!...que alegría verte de nuevo (estas palabras solo ocasionaron una tristeza enorme en la pelinegra que solo fingía con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica que no pasó desapercibido por la madre de la oji lila)

 **Tate** \- no sabes cuanto te extrañe Mai!...volvi y esta vez para quedarme! (lo decía con una sonrisa enorme mientras abrazaba y cargaba a su exnovia)

 **Takumi** \- que alegría por fin regreso la estrella del kendo (abrazando al rubio)

 **Tate** \- me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo amigó y dime aun sigues con Akira?

 **Takumi** \- claro! ya te había dicho que iba en serio con ella.

 **Tate** \- me da gusto!...yo tambien regrese por lo mismo, deje algo pendiente hace años (viendo a Mai al decir esto último)

 **Ryu** \- muchacho! que gusto que estes de vuelta, ya hablaremos de todo lo que has vivido jajaja.

 **Tate** \- claro! Ryu-sama…...tengo muchas cosas que contarle.

Todo este recibimiento y trato por parte de la familia Tokiha hizo comprender a Mikoto que ella estaba de más ahí y sin ser vista más que por la madre de cierta chica de la cual debía alejarse se fue retirando poco a poco rumbo a la salida.

 **Mei** \- te irás sin despedirte? (preguntaba a la pelinegra de manera triste al ver su semblante decaído)

 **Mikoto** \- disculpe mi falta de modales pero no quise interrumpir y vi que era mejor retirarse (hacia una reverencia de disculpa y explica por qué la razón de su huida)

 **Mei** \- ni de Mai?

 **Mikoto** \- disculpame pero sera mejor que me vaya sin avisar créame que no lo notara, me puede despedir de ella por favor dígale que fue por una emergencia y muchas gracias por todo (sonrió melancólicamente y decidió partir de ahí)

 **Mei** \- eres una gran chica Mikoto-san, habla con ella después ok? aún no saques conclusiones (le decía esto mientras la abrazaba para despedirla y ver como se marchaba, le causó una enorme tristeza al ver que derramaba lágrimas, se dio cuenta que en verdad quería a su hija al hacerse aun lado al ver como Tate le arrancaba sonrisas a Mai, pero esperaba que su hija no se fuera arrepentir y tampoco quería verla llorar cuando se diera cuenta de su acción.

….

En una casa de dos pisos una pelirroja y una peli cobalto ojiverde salían de ésta para dirigirse a sus respectivas citas deseando y pidiendo a Kami las ayude.

 **Nat** \- ya es hora araña…..que Kamisama te guíe.

 **Nao** \- lo mismo digo cachorro…..que Kami te ayude.

Natsuki iba nerviosa y preocupada por la impresión que podría darle a sus suegros no quería que al conocerla intentaran alejarla de ella.

 **Nat** \- aunque si no les agrado me vale!...nadie te alejara de mi Shizuru!.

En menos de una hora ya se encontraba estacionado frente a la imponente mansión de la familia Fujino.

 **Nat** \- vaya!, es casi tan grande como la casa de mis padres, pero sin duda tienen muy buen gusto….es hermosa.

Se bajó del carro y se dirigió hasta la entrada de la mansión para avisar de su llegada pero antes de que tocara una castaña de ojos azules y rondando los 40 años pero aun así hermosa y elegante dejando sin habla por unos momentos a cierta ojiverde.

 **Shizuka** \- ara! busca a alguien? (Preguntó con curiosidad la Fujino Mayor observando atentamente a la peli azul) " **ara pero que hermosa chica me pregunto quién será y qué hace aquí?"**

 **Nat** \- b-bu...buenas tardes se encontrará Shizuru?...la estoy buscando a ella.

 **Shizuka** \- ara! por supuesto…..de parte de quien disculpa? " **Será posible!?"**

 **Nat** \- disculpe mis modales…...Natsuki Kuga. (Haciendo una reverencia)

 **Shizuka** \- pasa por favor….ella se encuentra en el jardín junto con su padre y hermano, mi nombre es Shizuka Fujino yo soy la madre de Shizu-chan. (Notando como se tensaba la peli azul)

 **Nat** \- m-mucho gusto Fujino-sama!.

 **Shizuka** \- n_n no seas tímida y Shizuka esta bien te parece? " **Fufu es muy mona"**

 **Nat** \- cl-claro! Shizuka-sama (sonrojándose mientras juega con sus dedos)

 **Shizuka** \- kawai! *-* que adorable eres (abrazándola colocando la cabeza de la peliazul en su pecho)

 **Nat** \- q-que!?...(roja como tomate por la acción de la castaña)

 **Shizuru** \- ara ara! Oka-san se puede saber qué pasa aquí!...(pregunta con semblante molesto la oji rubí)

 **Shizuka** \- ara! Shizu-chan esta linda chica te está buscando…..es una amiga hija?

 **Shizuru** \- es mi novia Oka-san y la estas tocando de más creo que ya debes soltarla (tratando de poner cara serena pero con un aura temible)

 **Shizuka** \- vaya!...así que es una chica y muy guapa! " **Ahora entiendo que ella solo obtiene lo mejor esta chica parece modelo pero que lindos nietos tendré n_n que alegria!"**

 **Nat** \- Shizuru yo…..yo tenía muchas ganas de verte disculpa si vine más temprano de lo acordado (lo decía con un fuerte sonrojo mientras veía sus zapatos como si fuera lo más interesante y juntaba sus dedos índice)

 **Shizuka, Shizuru** \- kawaii! *-* que cute se ve!.

 **Shizuru** \- ara mi Natsuki se ve muy mona a si vestida pero sobre todo…..sexi (esto ultimo se lo susurro en el oído causando un escalofrío en la escalofrío.

 **Nat** \- tú te ves muy hermosa…...usted también Shizuka-sama.

 **Shizuka** \- ara gracias Natsuki-san pero será mejor que pasemos al jardín y conozcas al padre de Shizu-chan a su hermano de seguro lo conoces.

 **Nat** \- si! lo conozco, Shizuru nos presentó en una ocasión.

Sin decir más la pelicastaña menor se aferró al brazo de la peli cobalto y se dirigieron rumbo al jardín para por fin conocer a su futuro suegro.

 **Shizuka** \- querido! Shizu-chan te presentara a alguien. (dirigiéndose al hombre que se encontraba leyendo el periódico)

 **Satoshi** \- que bien! quiero conocerlo dónde está?.

 **Shizuru** \- Oto-san quiero presentarte a Natsuki mi novia! (lo decía con alegría y entusiasmo mientras Nat temblaba al ver el semblante y la mirada que le dio su suegro)

 **Shiro** \- hola Natsuki-san me da gusto verte de nuevo n_n.

 **Nat** \- hola Shiro-san igual me da gusto volver a verte.

 **Satoshi** \- q-que!?...tu novia!? crei que seria un hombre no una mujer!. (Sorprendido por lo que le acababa de decir su hija)

 **Sakura** \- cariño tranquilo, no tiene nada de malo mientras se quieran ademas te imaginas que hermosos nietos tendríamos!? *-* sii!. (lo decía con entusiasmo mientras que nuestra peli cobalto se ponía cada vez más roja de la vergüenza)

 **Satoshi** \- p-pero…..es una mujer que pasara el dia que mi Shizu-chan quiera ser madre?...lo han pensado?

 **Shizuru** \- padre no te preocupes tendrán nietos hermosos!.

 **Nat** \- oí Shizuru! n-no digas esas cosas.

 **Satoshi** \- esto me será difícil de procesar…..oye! Y cómo te apellidas!?.

 **Nat** \- Kuga señor, Natsuki Kuga.

 **Satoshi** \- Kuga dices!...eres hija de Takeshi y Saeko!?(la pelinegra solo asintió) vaya! " **ahora entiendo cuando decía que solo escogía lo mejor"**

 **Nat** \- los conoce? " **mis padres nunca me hablaron de la famili Fujino"**

 **Satoshi** \- he querido hacer negocios con tu padre pero la mayor parte del tiempo está de viaje de negocios y cuando el puede lo estoy yo así que nunca concretamos nada…..así que tu eres novia de mi hija….

 **Nat** \- s-si Fujino-sama

 **Satoshi** \- mmm y qué intenciones tienes con mi hija? es serio? " **ahora sí puedo decir que Shizu-chan tuvo buena elección jeje esta unión me complace"**

 **Nat** \- sí! muy serio señor, yo quiero a su hija y la respetó…..me gustaria que me diera su permiso para ser su novia. " **que nervios esos ojos igual a los de mi rubí me ponen a temblar"**

 **Shizuka** \- querido qué te parece si lo piensas mientras cenamos…...pasen que ya se ha servido.

 **Satoshi** \- tienes razón querida primero cenamos ya despues les dare mi respuesta. " **claro que les daré permiso tenía planeado un matrimonio arreglado, eso es de lo que hablábamos Takeshi y yo jajaja cuando se entere se alegrará! pero mantendré vigilada a mi nuera ya que si es verdad lo que escuche de las gemelas Kuga no quiero saber que mi hija salga embarazada"**

 **Shizuru** \- ara mi Nat-su-ki lo está haciendo muy bien….veras que dira que si.

 **Nat** \- ojalá Shizuru…..no quiero que te aleje de mi.

 **Shizuru** \- yo jamas lo permitiria…..tranquila. (la tranquilizaba mientras le daba un casto beso en sus labios)...pasemos a cenar.

Y así caminaron con dirección al comedor tomadas de las manos todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de los padres de la castaña y su hermano quienes solo sonrieron al ver a la oji rubí tan feliz.

…..

Mientras tanto Nao llegaba a una casa moderna pero no ostentosa, se maravilló del buen gusto que tenía la familia Kimura. Se estaciono y se dirigió a la puerta principal para dar a saber de su llegada, toco y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando una señora que rondaba alrededor de los 45 años abrió.

 **Nao** \- buenas noches mi Nombre es Nao Yuuki y vengo a ver a Kaori.

 **Tomoyo** \- hola buenas noches soy Tomoyo Kimura madre de Kaori-chan, asi que tu eres hija de los prestigiosos diseñadores Yuuki.

 **Nao** \- sí, aunque espero algun dia ser reconocida por mi misma y no por mi apellido (lo decia algo molesta ya que no le gustaba que la reconocieran solo por ser hija de famosos diseñadores)

 **Tomoyo** \- y te aseguro que lo lograras tienes el talento en tu sangre, pero pasa, Kaori está en la sala con su padre.

La pelirroja fue dirigida por un largo y amplio pasillo mientras iba detrás de su suegra la pudo contemplar bien, vio en ella a su ángel en un futuro sobre todo esos hermosos e intensos ojos azules casi eran iguales madre e hija, a diferencia que la mayor poseía cabello castaño pero lo que vio le gustó ya que era muy hermosa y se conservaba muy bien. Unos cuantos paso más y pudo divisar la hermosa sala adornada de colores claros entre ellos blancos y azules con amplios ventanales y un excelente gusto en decoración. La pelirroja en cuanto vio a su ángel quedó deslumbrada ante su belleza ya que vestía un hermosos vestido de corte sencillo pero elegante en color blanco con pequeños encajes dorados que realzaba más su belleza, al sentirse observada la oji azul volteo y para su grata sorpresa vio al objeto de su afecto perdida en ella, se ruborizo pero reaccionó levantándose del sofá donde se encontraba sentada para dirigirse donde su pelirroja.

 **Tomoyo** \- Kaori-chan me encontré a esta joven en la entrada, me dice que te busca a ti.

 **Kaori** \- gracias Oka-san, ella es Nao Yuuki mi invitada de hoy, recuerda que les comente.

Un hombre de estatura media de alrededor de unos 50 años de cabellos tan negros como la misma noche con pequeñas manchas plateadas a los costados de su cabeza que dejaban en claro su edad y de unos ojos color miel de mirada serena se levantó de su cómodo sofá para saludar a la joven que se encontraba con su hija y esposa ya que había alcanzado a oír que era la invitada que estaban esperando lo cual se le hizo algo extraño ya que su hija les iba a presentar a su novio.

 **Kenzo** \- buenas tardes señorita mi nombre es Kenzo Kimura padre de Kaori-chan y esposo de esta hermosa mujer (refiriéndose a su esposa que en cuanto lo vio llegar hasta ellas se posiciono a su lado)

 **Nao** \- mucho gusto Kenzo-sama (estaba algo nerviosa pero trataba de controlarse no quería estropearlo)

 **Kenzo** \- Kaori-chan escuche que dijiste que ella es nuestra invitada?...tenia entendido que nos presentarías a tu novio.

 **Kaori** \- bueno verán…..Nao es….

 **Nao** \- Kimura-sama yo soy novia de su hija y la quiero de verdad y para algo serio, si me presente hoy fue para hablar con ustedes para que me concedan su permiso, les aseguro que yo cuidare muy bien de ella. (se armó de valor para decir todo eso y esperaba tuviera éxito en su cometido, mientras su ángel se quedaba embelesada por sus palabras)

 **Kenzo** \- pero…..estas segura que esta es la vida que quieres llevar hija?...será difícil, sabes que para mi no importa lo que digan los demas nosotros siempre te apoyaremos pero que pasara si el dia de mañana quieres tener familia sabes que al menos ustedes no podrán concebir…...no quiero verte triste.

La pelirroja conservó su comentario acerca de los hijos. Ya que ella creia que habia llegado a pedir permiso para que fuera su novia y no su futura esposa al principio le causó un poco de miedo pero después de observar se decidió y estuvo segura de querer pasar el resto de su vida con ella aunque claro eso después se lo pediría.

 **Kaori** \- Oto-san….estoy segura de todo lo que conlleva el estar con ella pero….yo la quiero y me hace feliz y aceptaré todo con sus pro y contras, esa es mi decisión.

 **Tomoyo** \- pero cariño estás segura?

 **Kaori** \- sí. Oka-san completamente segura (decía esto mientras veía a su pelirroja y esta a su vez)

 **Nao** \- les aseguro que le daré todo lo que esté en mis manos y procuraré hacerla feliz, solo les pido que confíen en mí…...si les soy sincera jamás me había enamorado y ella logró lo que nadie pudo creanme cuando les digo que la quiero y solo deseo hacerla feliz.

 **Kenzo** \- muy bien tienen mi permiso…..pero dígame Nao-san como lo tomaran sus padres ya que no somos de su mismo nivel social si se da cuenta.

 **Nao** \- mi madre la adorará, se sentirá feliz que por fin encontré a alguien que logró que yo cambiara. (lo dijo con una enorme alegría mientras veía con amor a su novia)

 **Tomoyo** \- bueno no habiendo más que discutir porque no pasamos a cenar, la cena ya está servida ya después platicaremos para conocerte mejor Nao-san.

 **Nao** \- claro! gracias…..

 **Kaori** \- todo salió bien! no sabes como quisiera salir de la casa y pasear contigo. (esto se lo dijo al oído aprovechando que sus padres ya se habían adelantado al comedor)

 **Nao** \- otro dia sera hermosa, hoy es de familia (sonriendo de manera felina y depositando un beso en los labios de su ángel causando un sonrojo)

Se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron al comedor para degustar la cena.

….

Volviendo a la mansión de los Fujino, ya había terminado de cenar y se encontraban en la sala sentados de la siguiente manera, Satoshi y Shizuka Fujino los padres de la oji rubí se encontraban juntos sentados en unos asientos individuales tomados por las manos mientras que Natsuki y Shizuru se encontraban sentadas juntas en un sofá amplio frente a los padres de la castaña. Shiro se despidió de todo después de cenar ya que había quedado con unos amigo en salir esa misma noche.

 **Satoshi** \- me da gusto verlas felices…..pero espero respetes a mi hija ya que es una señorita de casa y he oído que tienes fama de rompecorazones (esto lleno de miedo a la peli cobalto al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba)

 **Shizuru** \- ara Oto-san no debes preocuparte por eso mi Natsuki se porta muy bien y me respeta y sobre lo otro yo me encargare de mantener a raya a las que intenten robar su amor no es asi Nat? (la ojiverde solo asintió y no dijo más)

 **Shizuka** \- kawai parece un cachorrito que te obedece en todo…..sin duda alguna tendre hermoso nietos! Que alegría (logrando poner. Como tomate a la peli cobalto y un pequeño sonrojo a su hija por su comentario)

Platicaban amenamente hasta que dieron la Nat se le ocurrió invitar a salir a Shizuri para celebrar el motivo de su relacion formal. Así que armándose de valor por miedo a la reacción de su suegro decidió hablar.

 **Nat** \- bueno queria pedir si le permite a Shizuru salir conmigo un par de horas aún no es muy tarde, le prometo que la cuidare y respetare. (lo dijo con nervios y miedo mientras que su castaña la tenia tomada de la mano)

 **Satoshi** \- no se….. ya es algo tarde para una señorita de casa y no es adecuado el salir a esta hora.

 **Shizuka** \- oh vamos querido, darles permiso Nat la cuidara muy bien, no es así Natsuki?

 **Nat** \- sí….yo la cuidare y la traeré temprano a su casa.

 **Shizuru** \- oto-san di que si (le decía a su padre mientras le lanzaba una mirada de esa con las que convence a todos)

 **Satoshi** \- está bien….pero cuidala y traela temprano.

 **Nat** \- sí Satoshi-sama

No esperando que se arrepintiera, la castaña tomó a su ojiverde se despidieron de sus padres y partieron de ahí.

….

En una casa de dos pisos ya se encontraba una pelinegra rememorando todo lo que había pasado hacía unas horas tenía ganas de gritar y llorar pero no sería digno de una Minagi, amaba a Mai pero si era feliz con ese rubio aunque a ella le doliera la dejaría y se alejaría para que fuera feliz, así continuó hasta que escucho como entraba una peli cobalto oji fuego con semblante desanimado y preocupado.

 **Mikoto** \- que fue lo que te pasó por qué vienes así?

 **Nina** \- no me fue muy bien en la comida con mis suegros…...resulta que hay un tipo que se quiere casar con Erstin y su padre está de acuerdo solo porque yo soy mujer, y para rematar estábamos todos discutiendo cuando Erstin palideció y se desmayó. Le harán unos estudios mañana y su padre permitió que yo la acompañe cuando le den sus resultados como veras por eso estoy así…...y a ti que tal te fue te veo desanimada.

 **Mikoto** \- al menos a ti todavía te quiere tu novia (sonriendo de manera melancólica)

 **Nina** \- porque dices eso si se ve que Mai-san te ama.

 **Mikoto** \- pues ya no se la verdad, todo iba bien y me había animado a hablar con sus padres…..sabes pediría su mano en matrimonio porque había decidido compartir mi vida con ella cuando su ex novio apareció y ella se lanzó a sus brazos, todos los saludaron como quien recibe a un soldado después de la guerra como veras yo salía sobrando asi que decidi irme…..sabes que es lo peor, que Mai ni siquiera noto que me fui.

 **Nina** \- quizá te equivocaste, deja qe ella te explique despues…..dale el beneficio de la duda estan bien?

 **Mikoto** \- lo mismo me dijo su madre, hablare con ella pero si veo que ella es feliz con él…...aceptare la beca que me dieron como intercambio a Roma y me alejare de ella.

 **Nina** \- entiendo has lo que más te convenga aunque ese intercambio es solo por un año que no?...después tendrás que terminar aquí el último año.

 **Mikoto** \- lo se y espero haberla olvidado para entonces….me ire acostar quiero estar sola, disculpa.

 **Nina** \- no te preocupes yo igual me ire a dormir, mañana tendre un dia agitado.

Se marcharon cada uma a sus habitaciones, ambas tenían mucho que pensar con respecto, que hacer al siguiente dia.

….

Una pelirroja se encontraba despidiendo de su novia y sus suegros ya que quería verse respetuosa ante ellos.

 **Nao** \- fue un gusto conocerlos pero me tengo que retirar ya es algo tarde…Kaori veré cuando puedan recibirte mis padres para que te conozcan.

 **Kaori** \- está bien Nao

 **Kenzo** \- me parece bien, así me dejaras en claro que no jugaras con mi hija.

 **Tomoyo** \- mi esposo tiene razón, esperamos sea verdad lo que dices.

 **Nao** \- le aseguro es verdad…...jamás jugaría con su hija…..bueno me despido que descansen y gracias por todo.

 **Kaori** \- te acompaño a la salida.

Caminaron un tramo se observaron a los ojos y se despidieron con un tierno beso, todo había resultado bien después de todo quería llegar a su casa y saber cómo les fue a sus primas pero eventualmente se enteraría ya que lo único que quería era llegar a descansar tanto nervio y tensión la agotó.

…

Una peli cobalto de ojos verde y una castaña de ojos rojos se dirigían por la carretera hasta llegar a un acantilado cerca de la playa. Estaciono su carro y lo apago.

 **Nat** \- gracias por darme esta oportunidad Shizuru, te prometo que no la desperdiciare eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

 **Shizuru** \- ara me halagan tus palabras pero yo también te agradezco el fijarte en mi.

 **Nat** \- y como no hacerlo, siempre me perseguías y me acosas jajaja es broma no te enojes hermosa. (se puso nerviosa al ver la reacción de la castaña)

 **Shizuru** \- ara ara! Nat-su-ki quiere burlarse de mí?...le recuerdo que no le conviene fufufu.

 **Nat** \- y-yo lo siento Shizuru no lo hare denuevo.

 **Shizuru** \- porque mejor no te acercas y me besas.

La peli cobalto no dijo más para acercarse y comenzar a besar a su castaña, el beso inicio lento y tierno para después subir de intensidad, Shizuru la sujetaba fuerte de su cuello mientras Nat la tomaba por la cintura dando leves caricias, enredando sus lenguas, saboreando cada rincón de su boca. La temperatura comenzaba a subir y la ojiverde no queria verse aborasada con su castaña sin saber que ella deseaba los mismo hasta que no aguanto mas y tuvo que hablar entre besos y caricias.

 **Nat** \- Shizuru…si…... seguimos…...así yo …...no sé si….. pueda contenerme.

 **Shizuru** \- quien…..te….dijo…que quiero….ahhh, que pares…..

 **Nat** \- Shizuru….prometí a tú padre que te respetaria.

 **Shizuru** \- no….quieres? mmm….ahh.

 **Nat** \- ok ya…..entendi….mmm

 **Shizuru** \- hazme tuya…. Nat-su-ki

Se acomodo en el asiento y arrancó con dirección a un departamento que tenía para cuando deseaba estar sola. Y esta noche seria la mejor de todas ya que la pasaría al lado de su castaña aparte de ser la primera en ser llevada ahí.

Muchas cosas habían sucedido, a unas les fue bien y a otra no tanto y una definitivamente había terminado con el corazón herido. Sin duda alguna el siguiente dia estaria llenos de sorpresas, alegrías y tristezas.

 **Espero les haya gustado nos estamos leyendo, hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo. 10**

 **Hola! Me da mucho gusto que les este gustando mi historia, me motivan a seguir escribiendo con sus comentarios.**

 **Les agradezco a cada uno de los que me deja su comentario y creanme cuando les digo que terminaré esta historia, no se preocupen si derrepente tardo en actualizar ya saben es por dejarles algo entretenido que leer, sepan que, todo lo que inició lo termino.**

 **Les recuerdo los personajes de Mai-Hime no me pertenecen.**

 **Disfruten del siguiente capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 10. Decisiones**

Previamente en el capítulo anterior…

 **Shizuru** \- porque mejor no te acercas y me besas…..

 **Nat** \- Shizuru…si…... seguimos…...así yo …...no sé si….. pueda contenerme.

 **Shizuru** \- hazme tuya…. Nat-su-ki

Se acomodo en el asiento y arrancó con dirección a un departamento que tenía para cuando deseaba estar sola. Y esta noche seria la mejor de todas ya que la pasaría al lado de su castaña aparte de ser la primera en ser llevada ahí.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

No tardaron para llegar al edificio departamental que se localizaba casi a las afueras de la ciudad, la ojiverde se bajó del auto para abrirle la puerta a su cartaña y guiarla al ascensor del edificio.

Una vez adentro la amatista se sujeto con ambos brazos del cuella de la peli cobalto para fundirse ambas en un besos lleno de necesidad y deseo. El piso donde se encontraba el departamento era el séptimo así que se demoraron unos minutos en llegar.

Una vez llegaron Natsuki no tardó en abrir la puerta para dejar pasar a una Shizuri que se perdió ante la maravillosa vista del departamento y el exquisito gusto con el que estaba decorado. Natsuki la abrazo por la espalda para darle pequeños besos en su suave y delicado cuello de la oji rubí.

 **Shizuru** \- Nat-su-ki es muy tierna conmigo, eso me encanta. (dijo mientras se dejaba mimar)

 **Nat** \- te amo Shizuru….

 **Shizuru** \- yo tambien te amo Natsuki. (girándose para quedar frente a frente para conectarse en un beso lleno de amor)

Con el paso de los segundos el beso comenzó a subir de intensidad, poco a poco la peli azul que tenía sus manos en la cintura de su novia comenzó a dar pequeñas caricias, mientras que la castaña con una mano acariciaba la espalda de la ojiverde y con la otra sujetaba su cuello para profundizar el beso. De esa forma caminaron hasta la habitación, ya decidida la castaña comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de la peliazul, sus manos temblaban por los nervios boton a boton, para dejar ver un par de blancos y hermosos pechos ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños cubierto por una lencería fina de color negro con hilos plateados y un abdomen bien trabajado sin perder la estética femenina muy apetecible a su parecer.

La ojiverde se maravilló ante la mirada de deseo que le brindaba su castaña que decidió ponerse en igualdad de condiciones, acercándose delicadamente a su cuello para darle pequeños besos mientras sus manos viajaban a su espalda para bajar el cierre del vestido que portaba su amatista, en cuanto vio terminada su acción, se dirigió a besar sus hombros mientras por los mismos se deshacía de aquel hermoso vestido para deleitar su mirada con un cuerpo curvilíneo perfecto de piel blanca, una diosa fue lo primero que pensó al tener semejante belleza frente de sí adornada por esa hermosa lencería en color rojo con encajes blancos que solo hizo encender más su pasión y deseo por su oji rubí.

La casta al verse solo con ropa interior se encaminó a retirar la camisa de su peli azul para posteriormente continuar con su pantalón, notando un bulto ya algo erecto dentro de los boxer color negro.

Natsuki al ver a dónde se dirigía la mirada de su amatista sonrió, la tomó del rostro para volver a besarla siendo correspondida de inmediato y lentamente recostarla sobre la amplia cama y posicionarse sobre ella. Las caricias aumentaron arrancando suspiros por parte de ambas, Natsuki decido retirar ese hermoso pero estorboso sostén que le impedía palpar, sentir y saborear los pechos de su pareja, la castaña en cuanto fue despojada de esta prenda sintió una corriente fría para después sentir las manos después su ojiverde que masajeaban de manera suave sus pechos mientras repartía besos por su cuello, en auto reflejo posiciono sus manos a la par de su amante para hacerle saber que disfrutaba de sus caricias, ante este acto la peli azul decidió dirigir su atención a esos hermosos y bien proporcionados pechos que exigen más atención. Comenzó besando uno de ellos para después atrapar el delicioso pezon rosado ya erecto que clamaba por ser acariciado cosa que no se hizo esperar ya que la ojiverde comenzó a chuparlo y a darle caricias con su lengua arrancando gemidos de su castaña quien al sentir los labios y caricias prodigada a su pecho sujeto la cabeza de su peli azul para sentirla más.

 **Shizuru** \- hmm…...ahh!

 **Nat** \- eres tan deliciosa Shizuru…..

 **Shizuru** \- ah!...quiero sentirte más….

Dicho ésto la castaña despojo de su sostén a su ojiverde para repartir caricias con sus manos mientras la peliazul abandonaba ya un erecto pezón para dirigirse al otro y darle el mismo trato. Las caricias y gemidos aumentaban conforme pasaba el tiempo, en un movimiento audaz la amatista llevo una de sus manos dentros del boxer de la peli azul para tomar su miembro ya erecto y acariciarlo de arriba abajo arrancando gemidos de su amor.

 **Nats** \- ahh!...hmmm!..Shi-Shizu-ru…

 **Shizuru** \- oh Nat!...estás tan dura….hmmm..

 **Nat** \- m-me vas…...ahh!...vol-ver loca….mmm

 **Shizuru** \- hmm….te gusta….(le susurro a su oído)

 **Nat** \- hmm….ahh!...me encanta…

La peli azul decidió darle el mismo trato introduciendo su mano por la ropa interior y sentir la abundante humedad con la que ya contaba su amatista, esto la hizo excitar más poniendose mas dura sorprendiendo a la castaña. Ambas gemían y gozaban ante las caricias íntimas que se se prodigaban llenas de amor y deseo. Natsuki decidió retirar la mano de su miembro desconcertando a su castaña por tal acto, ante esa mirada de desconcierto la ojiverde la beso en los labios para dirigirse al sur y retirar la última prenda que impedía probar el sabor de su ojos rojos.

Shizuru al sentir el aliento de su peli azul en su intimidad la excito más, en cuanto comenzó a sentir las caricias que le daba con la lengua solo se dedico a gemir y a disfrutar del placentero trato.

 **Nat** \- mmm…..amor sabes tan bien….eres deliciosa.

 **Shizuru** \- ahh! Nat!...te amo!...hmmm.

 **Nat** \- yo tambien te amo.

 **Shizuru** \- quiero sentirte por completo…..(le decía mientras tomaba el rostro de su ojiverde para después plantarle un beso sintiendo su propio sabor)

La amatista retiro el boxer de su ojiverde notando la enorme erección sintiendo algo de nervios por lo que vendría.

 **Nat** \- tranquila sere delicada…..yo te cuidare (besando sus labios y posicionándose sobre ella)

 **Shizuru** \- confio en ti….(decía mientras intensificó el beso sintiendo como el pene de su ojiverde se rozaba lentamente con su entrepierna excitándose más causando más lubricación)

La peli azul al sentir que ya estaba lista poco a poco comenzó a meter su miembro, primero la cabeza sacandola y metiendola rozando de vez en cuando el clítoris, en cuanto sintió que podría dirigirse más al interior introdujo la mitad de su miembro arrancando un gemido de dolor por parte de su amatista.

 **Nat** \- estás bien….(preguntaba con dificultad debido a la estrechez de su castaña)

 **Shizuru** \- s-si solo, deja, me, acostumbro.

 **Nat** \- ok….lo introduciré todo…..está bien? (la castaña solo asintió para después sentir por completo la invasión a su interior)

 **Shizuru** \- ahhh!...

 **Nat** \- e-en un momento pasara el dolor (decía mientras le repartía besos en todo su rostro)

En cuanto sintió que ya se había relajado y escuchando de su amatista que ya podía seguir comenzó a moverse lentamente en círculos para comenzar a acostumbrar, Shizuru tenía fuertemente cerrados sus ojos por la sensación de dolor para después irlos relajando poco a poco ante el placer que empezaba a sentir. Cuando la ojiverde sintió más humedad y que la temperatura comenzaba a aumentar inició un movimiento de meter y sacar lentamente que arrancó gemidos de la peli castaña.

 **Shizuru** \- ah...ah..ah..hmm

 **Nat** \- ah...mmm...Shizuru

 **Shizuru** \- ahh!...más...Natsuki!...más!

Al escuchar las súplicas de su amatista aumentó la intensidad de sus embestidas y sin esperarse en un rápido movimiento la peli castaña invierte las posiciones quedando sentada sobre la peli azul.

 **Nat** \- ahh!...hmmm...Shizuru! eres fantástica. (decía al disfrutar de los movimientos de cadera de su rubí)

 **Shizuru** \- ahh!...hmm...Natsuki….te amo!

 **Nat** \- ahh!...te amo!...se siente bien estar dentro de ti...hmmm….me encantas!

 **Shizuru** \- hmmm!...se siente tan rico...ahh!

No pudiendo estar más en esa posición, la peli azul volvió a cambiar de posiciones mientras salía por completo de su interior para darle la vuelta pegando su pecho a la espalda de Shizuru introduciendo de nuevo su miembro mientras con sus manos masajeaba los pechos de su oji rubí para aumentar su excitación, ante esta acción la castaña giró su rostro para conectarse con su ojiverde en un beso apasionado y necesitado.

Ambas estaban cerca de terminar, ambas lo sentían siendo la peli azul que en un rápido movimiento giro a su castaña quedando ambas frente a frente. Las embestidas aumentaron de ritmo la temperatura era más intenso, Shizuru se sujeto de la fuerte espalda de su amante para tener mayor contacto con sus cuerpos.

 **Shizuru** \- ahh!...Nat...terminemos juntas!

 **Nat** \- si!..ahh!...ahh!...

 **Shizuru** \- aahhh! Natsuki!...te amoooooo!.

 **Nat** \- Shizuru!...te amooooo!...ahhhh!

Ambas terminando al mismo tiempo, Natsuki sintiendo como su miembro era presionado con fuerza mientras sentía una inmensa humedad cubrirlo, mientras Shizuru sintió como era llenada por el semen caliente de su ojiverde. Ambas trataban de regular su respiración, Natsuki abrazo a Shizuru mientras está descansaba sobre su pecho.

 **Shizuru** \- wao!...esto fue...intenso…

 **Nat** \- si que lo fue….te amo Shizuru!.

 **Shizuru** \- yo también te amo mi Natsuki.

 **Nat** \- no quiero separarme de ti…..pero, tus padres te estarán esperando.

 **Shizuru** \- yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti mi Natsuki, quiero amanecer en tus brazos pero tienes razón…...si no llego a casa Oto-san podría matarte fufufu. (Natsuki palideció ante este comentario)

 **Nat** \- no digas esas cosas Shizuru!...además yo respondería.

 **Shizuru** \- ara mi Nat-su-ki me esta proponiendo matrimonio?.

 **Nat** \- s-si n-no…..bueno en un futuro.

 **Shizuru** \- ara osea que mi rebelde solo me quiere para esto y aquello?. (fingiendo tristeza)

 **Nat** \- no! Shizuru si quiero estar a tu lado pero…...mas adelante ya que tenga algo que ofrecerte.(lo decía roja de la pena)

 **Shizuru** \- ara ara….no te preocupes yo solo bromeaba fufu, pero me agrada saber que solo seré tuya y tu solo mia.

 **Nat** \- claro que si…...yo solo te amo a ti Shizuru…..

 **Shizuru** \- yo también mi Natsuki…...pero tenemos que vestirnos e irnos a mi casa no quiero que mi papa te mate fufu.

 **Nat** \- si!...te ire a dejar. (Le decía mientras la besaba para después buscar su ropa)

Ambas se cambiaron y salieron tomadas de las manos del imponente edificio, para posteriormente dejarla en su casa.

Shizuru ingreso con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro pero al escuchar a sus padres tuvo que conservar la compostura.

 **Shizuka** \- que tal te fue hija? (cuestionó la madre al percibir un brillo diferente en los ojos de su hija)

 **Shizuru** \- ara muy bien Oka-san….Natsuki me llevó a conocer un hermoso paisaje.

 **Satoshi** \- me da gusto que se hayan divertido y dime te respeto?

 **Shizuru** \- ara claro que si Oto-san….me respeto y cuido en todo momento (mintió descaradamente ya que no podía decir la verdad mientras su madre solo la analizaba)

 **Shizuka** \- ara ya es algo tarde, deberíamos ir a descansar ya que hoy…...fue un dia llena de sorpresas y emociones no Shizu-chan?.

 **Shizuru** \- a-ara….tienes razón Oka-san ya es tarde y mañana hay escuela…..me despido que descansen. (Se despidió algo nerviosa por las palabras de su madre)

 **Satoshi** \- descansa hija….nosotros también nos retiramos a descansar.

En otro lado una peli azul entraba a su casa de manera sigilosa y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro sin duda había sido una grandiosa noche ya mañana seria otro dia, se preparó para dormir. Así ambas se durmieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros por lo sucedido.

…..

 **Al otro dia…**

Un nuevo día comenzaba con la llegada del imponente sol filtrándose por una casa moderna de amplio tamaño que contaba con dos plantas enorme patio y alberca donde ya tres chicas se encontraban desayunando a la espera de la cuarta quien se encontraba todavía en su recamara.

 **Nao** \- que extraño….Mikoto siempre es la primera en bajar a desayunar.

 **Nat** \- tienes razón…...Nina tu sabes algo?

 **Nina** \- sí….ayer que volvi me la encontré algo triste y me contó que el ex novio de Mai-san regreso y prácticamente Mikoto desapareció de la percepción de ella al el llegar, asi que mejor se salió de la casa sin despedirse.

 **Nao** \- que mal….pobre Mikoto (dijo con semblante triste)

 **Nina** \- sí y eso no es todo…..dijo que si veía que Mai-san era feliz con su ex ella aceptaría la beca de un año en Roma.

 **Natsuki** \- lo hace solo para alejarse y olvidarla, Mikoto no se merece ser tratada así. (Lo decía molesta)

 **Nao** \- lo se cachorra pero será mejor no hacerle ningún comentario para no hacerla sentir peor.

 **Nin** a- Nao tiene razón

Mientras ellas continuaban con su plática en una de las habitaciones la neko se preparaba mentalmente para ver a Mai al lado del rubio.

 **Mikoto** \- Mai...si eres feliz con él...te prometo alejarme para que seas feliz (lo decía mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo) ayer aprecie las sonrisas que él te arranco y aunque me duela en el alma me iré de tu lado…..hoy es el día ya llevo todo listo.

Con esas últimas palabras tomó su mochila y bajó a desayunar encontrándose con sus primas.

 **Mikoto** \- buenos días Chicas! (Trato de sonar animada pero le era imposible, todas le respondieron el saludo notando el semblante decaído de la de la pelinegra)

 **Nina** \- bueno me retiro, llegaré más tarde en una hora le harán los estudios a Erstin y quiero estar ahí cuando le den los resultados (parándose y despidiéndose de sus primas y hermana)

 **Nat** \- ojala no sea nada grave

 **Nao** \- si ojala

 **Mikoto** \- bueno chicas tenemos que apurarnos si no queremos llegar tarde (decía cuando ya había terminado de desayunar)

 **Nao** \- oye gata hoy desayunaste poco…

 **Nat** \- si Mikoto por lo general comes de más…

 **Mikoto** \- hoy no tengo mucho apetito mejor démonos prisa.

Todas se levantaron y cada una se dirigió a sus vehículos para dirigirse a la universidad.

 **En un Hospital….**

Nina había llegado al hospital de la familia Sagisawa pero aún no habían llegado sus suegros y su novia. Estuvo sentada en una de las bancas cuando vio entrar al hospital a una pelirroja de ojos verdes ya conocida de ella.

 **Nina** \- Midori hola!...que ases aqui?...no me digas que te sentiste mal.

 **Midori** \- hola!...no yo jamás me enfermo jeje solo vine a visitar a alguien.

 **Nina** \- entonces tienes a alguien enfermo aquí?

 **Midori** \- n-no...más bien a…..a mi novia jeje

 **Nina** \- tú….con novia!?...creí que jamás sentarias cabeza jajaja.

 **Midori** \- si lo mismo dijo mi madre cuando se la presente…..y tu que haces aqui?

 **Nina** \- ah pues….mi novia se ha visto mala y quise acompañarla a unos estudios que se hará.

 **Midori** \- así ahora recuerdo la rubia que estaba contigo…..mmm muy hermosa por cierto.

 **Youko** \- quien es hermosa #¬_¬.

Midori al escuchar la voz de su novia se paralizó creyendo que por el comentario le tocaría cachetada ya que era algo celosa y mandona pero por eso le gustaba.

 **Midori** \- mi-mi amor! Hola! Vine a verte...y solo le decía a Nina que su novia es hermosa…..me comentó que se ha sentido mal y le harán unos estudios.

 **Nina** \- así es los estoy esperando….hola! me llamo Nina Kuga.

 **Youko** \- hola! Soy Sagisawa Youko (regalandole una sonrisa)

 **Nina** \- vaya! así que eres dueña de este hospital!

 **Youko** \- jaja técnicamente es de mi padre….pero si y como se llama tu novia?

 **Nina** \- Erstin Ho

 **Youko** \- mm ya no deben de tardar su cita es dentro de 20 minutos.

Dicho esto la familia Ho iva entrando por al hospital, Nina se alegró de ver a su rubia un poco mejor. Erstin al verla ahí esperando por ella corrió a abrazarla siendo recibida con gusto por su oji fuego.

 **Erstin** \- Nina que bueno que estés aquí.

 **Nina** \- jamas te dejaria por ningún motivo Erstin te amo. (siendo escuchada atentamente por los padres de la rubia quien la madre vio enternecida la escena mientras el padre sentía algo de culpa por cómo la había tratado)

 **Youko** \- me dio gusto conocerte Nina en un momento las llamaran para los análisis.

 **Nina** \- igualmente y gracias.

 **Midori** \- nos vemos despues Nina cuidate.

 **Nina** \- hasta luego Midori. (Viendo como la pelirroja se marchaba por un pasillo tomando de la mano a Youko)

 **Eric** \- buenos dias Nina-san veo que llegaste temprano.

 **Nina** \- buenos días señor y no tiene mucho que llegue.

 **Eric** \- llamame Eric, Tomoyo aque hora llamaran a nuestra hija para los análisis.

 **Sakura** \- ya no han de tardar.

 **Erstin** \- Nina estarás a mi lado?

 **Nina** \- siempre Erstin no lo dudes.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando una joven enfermera se dirigió a ellos para dirigirlos a unos de los consultorios donde el químico le sacaría las muestras para las pruebas.

…..

De vuelta en la universidad cada una se había retirado a sus facultades a diferencia de una pelinegra de ojos dorados que se encontraba sentada en el pasto pensando en lo que le diría a Mai en cuanto la viera. Mientras una peli naranja se sentía muy mal por el modo que desplazó de su atención a Mikoto el dia que pediría permiso, se sentía muy triste y necesitaba encontrar cuanto antes a su gatita para aclarar todo cuando un rubio se le acercó.

 **Tate** \- Mai! te he estado buscando….necesitamos hablar

 **Mai** \- Tate ya te dije que tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar nuestra relacion ya es pasado olvidate de eso por favor.

 **Tate** \- yo se que aun me amas Mai….lo vi ayer en tus ojos dame una oportunidad…

 **Mai** \- Tate ayer me sentí feliz de verte de nuevo pero ya no te amo entiendelo ademas yo…..yo amo a alguien más y por mi tonta manera de actuar de ayer ahorita no ha de querer saber nada de mi (lo decía de manera triste)

 **Tate** \- amas a alguien más? Quien es el tipo? Lo conozco?

 **Mai** \- no!...y no es ningún tipo su nombre es Mikoto….(esto lo decía ya molesta por la actitud del rubio)

 **Tate** \- es una chica!?...la de ayer?...Mai ella no te merece…..si te amara no se habría ido.

 **Mai** \- lo dices tu que te fuiste por dos años y hoy vienes a pedirme otra oportunidad?...por favor reservate tu opinión.

Tate ya estaba bastante molesto por no lograr ningún avance con la peli naranja cuando vio que la pelinegra se acercaba caminando hacia ellos a paso calmo aprovechando eso y tomando del rostro a una oji lila algo sorprendida ya que el rubio la estaba besando. Mikoto al ver la escena sintió hacerse pedazos su corazón pero aun así hablaría con la peli naranja. Mai se alejó algo desconcertada del rubio pero al sentir una mirada sobre ella se sorprendió y sintió su mundo hundirse cuando vio a la pelinegra viendo de manera triste y con ojos vidriosos.

 **Mai** \- Mi-ko-to yo…

 **Mikoto** \- tranquila Mai (sonriéndole de manera triste) yo….solo quería decirte que….quiero que seas feliz.

 **Mai** \- Mikoto por favor déjame explicarte!. (lo decía casi al borde del llanto)

 **Mikoto** \- Mai no tienes nada que explicarme entendí perfectamente…...(para luego ver a su rival)...cuidala por favor.

El rubio se acercó a abrazar a una estática Mai que no podía creer lo que pasaba, estaba perdiendo a la dueña de su corazón y por mas que trataba de reaccionar no podía.

 **Tate** \- descuida yo la cuidare….

 **Mikoto** \- gracias…..adios Mai….(dijo para luego marcharse)

Mai solo veía como la silueta de su ahora ex novia se perdía de su vista y ella sin poder moverse, se maldecía a sí misma por su cobardía y por no correr tras de ella pero su cuerpo no le respondía, sabia que habia dañado profundamente a la pelinegra y si la buscaba en ese momento no la escucharía así que la buscará más tarde en su casa.

 **Mai** \- Mi-ko-to... (susurro con lagrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas mientras un desprecio comenzaba a crecer hacia un rubio)

En otro sitio del campus una pelinegra ingresaba sus papeles de intercambio de un año a roma por medio de una beca que recibió.

 **Director** \- muy bien señorita Minagi su cambio ya está hecho, la estarán esperando dentro de tres días a si que tiene poco tiempo para organizarse y marcharse a roma. (dexia orgulloso el director ya que la neko era una de sus alumnas más destacadas)

 **Mikoto** \- muchas gracias señor director, de hecho ya deje todo listo hoy por la noche partiré a Roma para estar aya a primera hora.

 **Director** \- pero….porque se va tan pronto todavía tiene tiempo, además ya tiene asignado un dormitorio al llegar aya.

 **Mikoto** \- quisiera conocer la ciudad y habituarme antes de que inicie mi curso. (lo dijo con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro)

 **Director** \- entiendo…..le deseo buen viaje y la estaremos esperando dentro de un año.

 **Mikoto** \- gracias director…...me despido mi vuelo sale dentro de cinco siete horas y ando corta de tiempo jejeje.

 **Director** \- si que tengas buen viaje Minagi-san.

Dicho ésto la pelinegra salió de la oficina del director para dirigirse a darle la noticia a sus primas y a su familia quienes no lo tomarían tan bien pero esperaba respetaran su decisión. Caminó hasta la entrada principal para ver a sus primas en uno de sus recesos al lado de sus novias comiendo sentadas sobre el verde pasto.

 **Nao** \- hola donde has estado?

 **Mikoto** \- hola a todos! (Seguía tratando de sonar animada)

 **Nat** \- Mikoto y esos papeles que traes ahí que es…..

 **Mikoto** \- mmm puedo hablar a solas con ustedes?

 **Shizuru** \- no te preocupes Natsuki Kaori-san y yo iremos a comprar unos jugos mientras hablan.

 **Nat** \- gracias Shizuru.

Una vez solas Mikoto decidió hablar y explicarle todo a sus primas las cuales al principio no estaba deacuerdo pero entendieron su decisión.

 **Nao** \- te vamos a extrañar chica gato…

 **Nat** \- si Mikoto nos harás falta…...llámanos de vez en cuando si!.

 **Mikoto** \- jaja claro que lo are…..por favor despidanme de Nina ya que pasare por mi maleta a la casa para después ir a mi casa y hablar con mis padre ya saben mama se va a enojar cuando le diga pero tendrá que entender.

 **Nao** \- si te llevaras unas horas para que te entienda jeje…...buen viaje Mikoto (dándole un abrazo a su prima)

 **Nat** \- hasta pronto Mikoto…..te veremos en un año (de igual forma dándole un abrazo)

Todo esto siendo observado por un par de chicas que ya llegaban junto a sus novias.

 **Mikoto** \- bueno me boy…...Shizuru-san cuide a Nat y Kaori-san pido lo mismo para con Nao.

 **Shizuru** \- ara claro Mikoto-san (a shizuru se le hizo extraña la actitud de la pelinegra pero decidió no preguntar)

 **Kaori** \- claro no te preocupes (sintiendo de igual forma su actuar extraño)

La pelinegra se despidió de ellas saliendo de las instalaciones siendo observada a lo lejos por una oji lila que mostraba un semblante triste.

….

 **En el Hospital**.

Los análisis ya se estaban realizando y el resultado lo tendrían dentro de un par de horas debido a que se asegurarian que fueran exactos, mientras una peli cobalto mantenía abrazada a una rubia en uno de los asientos de espera frente de los padres de la oji azul a una distancia de cuatro metros.

 **Eric** \- he visto que…...esa chica en verdad se preocupa por nuestra hija.

 **Sakura** \- deberías cambiar de parecer Erstin-chan es feliz con ella.

 **Eric** \- es solo que….quiero una vida normal para ella….además sabes bien cuanto me encantaria ver aun nieto el dia de mañana.

 **Sakura** \- lo sé querido pero debes pensar en la felicidad de Erstin, además ya existen métodos para tener familia.

 **Eric** \- y cuando el niño pregunte quien es su padre?...mira dejame analizar detenidamente esto y despues te digo, solo estoy segura que es una buena chica y me doy cuenta que hace feliz a nuestra hija…..solo lo pensaré bien.

 **Sakura** \- gracias querido.

 **Erstin** \- Nina no quiero que nos separen.

 **Nina** \- y no nos separaran te lo prometo.

…..

Una pelinegra llegaba en su auto a una mansión tipo colonial de hermosa estructura y bello jardín para después ingresar a la residencia siendo recibida por uno de los empleados.

-Oujo-sama me da gusto verla pase su madre está en el jardín trasero.

 **Mikoto** \- Nagi ya te dije que me digas solo Mikoto…..Oto-san se encuentra?

 **Nagi** \- no Mikoto-san su padre se encuentra en la corporación.

 **Mikoto** \- ok gracias (dirigiéndose hacia el jardín donde su madre se encontraba)

Camino unos cuantos metros cuando por fin logro salir de la mansión para ver a su madre observando las plantas de su bello jardín, su madre al sentir su presencia la volteo a ver y le señaló con la mano que se acercara y se sentara a su lado pues había percibido la tristeza en sus ojos.

 **Minako** \- porque tan triste Mikoto…(pregunto con preocupación la madre)

 **Mikoto** \- como sabes que estoy triste…

 **Minako** \- eres mi hija te conozco mejor de lo que crees…..se que algo te sucede, desahogate con mamá.

Mikoto no aguanto y dejo derramar por fin esas lágrimas acumuladas en cuanto se calmó le explico todo a su madre y la decision que habia tomado pidiendole que por favor la entendiera.

 **Minako** \- sabes que lo que haces es huir de tu problema y no te servirá de nada…

 **Mikoto** \- lo se solo que, me parte el alma y el corazón verla al lado de ese tipo….deja que me marche volveré en un año para terminar con tus enseñanzas Oka-san.

 **Minako** \- me duele verte así hija, pero si es eso lo que deseas lo aceptaré y no te preocupes yo les explicare a tu hermano y a tu padre. (le decía mientras la abrazaba)

 **Mikoto** \- gracias Oka-san….

 **Minako** \- a qué hora sale tu vuelo?

 **Mikoto** \- en un par de horas más…..me acompañas (preguntó con una sonrisa)

 **Minako** \- por supuesto que sí…...te ire a dejar

 **Mikoto** \- entonces salgamos de una vez al aeropuerto ya que es una hora de camino y aparte el tiempo del papeleo.

 **Minako** \- está bien….démonos prisa.

Ambas se pusieron de pie para dirigirse a la cochera para salir rumbo al aeropuerto.

…

Regresando al hospital los resultados habían tardado en darse ya que el doctor se encontraba dentro de una operación y demoraría una hora y media en salir así que lo esperarían. Decidieron salir a comer todos juntos a un restauran que se encontraba cerca del hospital.

 **Eric** \- la comida estuvo exquisita.

 **Sakura** \- jamas imagine que un lugar como este prepararía tales delicias.

 **Nina** \- sí...a decir verdad yo tampoco lo imagine.

 **Erstin** \- todo estuvo delicioso.

Todo estaban tranquilos y disfrutaban del pequeño y sencillo restaurante al que habían entrado, tenía excelente iluminación y se veía limpio e higiénico. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando una rubia comenzó a sentir náuseas se puso de pie y se disculpó con sus padre para dirigirse a los sanitarios. Nina al darse cuenta la siguió disculpándose igualmente de los padres de la rubia quienes asintieron al ver el rostro de asco de su hija.

….

En otro lado de la ciudad una pelirroja iba llegando a la casa de la neko que compartía junto con sus primas, sin esperar más tiempo salió de su auto para tocar el timbre pasaron pocos minutos cuando una empleada abrio la puerta.

 **Mai** \- buenas tardes se encontrata Mikoto Minagi? O alguna de sus primas (pregunto algo ya que la neko no le respondia las llamada ni losensajes)

 **Empleada** \- lo siento señorita ninguna de las jóvenes está…...pero supe que hoy la señorita Mikoto se iría del país.

 **Mai** \- Que!...como que se va del país….a donde porque!?...(cuestionaba desesperada la oji lila)

 **Empleada** \- tranquilícese por favor…..se que se vuelo saldrá dentro de hora y media y porque?, no se….(pero que empleada más hermosa jejeje)

 **Mai** \- gracias!

Mai agradeció marchándose de ahí rumbo al aeropuerto mientras de sus ojos salían incontables lágrimas sintiendo su corazón encogerse.

….

De regreso en el hospital Nina al igual que los padres de la rubia se sentían muy preocupados por su estado ya que sufre de náuseas y comenzaba a sentir pequeños mareos. El tiempo transcurrió cuando el doctor por fin los llamó y les pidió que ingresarán al consultorio.

 **Doctor** \- muy bien tomen asiento por favor. (sentados todos excepto la peli cobalto que decidió estar de pie)

 **Sakura** \- por favor díganos doctor que es lo que dicen esos análisis….que tiene mi Erstin.

 **Eric** \- sí doctor estamos muy preocupados por su salud.

 **Doctor** \- mmm, como les dije yo ya tenía mi diagnóstico el dia que revise a su hija pero los análisis son solo para comprobar las sospechas. (todos ahí presentes quedaron intrigado por su respuesta)

 **Eric** \- sospechas?...pero...de que? Doctor…

 **Sakura** \- sí no comprendemos de qué sospechas habla?...es grave?...

 **Doctor** \- haber déjenme leer los resultados….muy bien, mi diagnóstico era correcto. (Viendo a todos pero principalmente a la pareja de jóvenes)

 **Nina** \- pues bien!...díganos qué es lo que le pasa a Erstin.

 **Doctor** \- tranquilos no se alarmen esto es normal…..solo me queda decirle a ustedes (señalando a la oji fuego y ojiazul) muchas felicidades al igual que a ustedes (esta vez señalando a los padres de la rubia)

 **Eric** \- pero….de qué nos felicita? (Cuestiono el rubio mayor mientras Nina comenzaba a palidecer por dichas felicitaciones)

 **Sakura** \- si doctor no comprendemos, a que se deben sus felicitaciones?.

 **Doctor** \- señor y señora Ho su hija está embarazada…...va a tener un bebé, serán abuelos.

Los presentes en ese consultorio se quedaron de piedra por semejante noticia y estaban que no se la creen.

 **Eric** \- que dijo!?...estos resultados están mal! mi hija no puede estar embarazada tiene por novia a una mujer!.

La madre de la rubia no lograba reaccionar por la noticia, a la rubia menor el rostro se le iluminó al saber que tendría un bebé de su oji fuego aunque sentía algo de miedo por la reacción de su padre al enterarse que Nina era el padre. Mientras que Nina seguía en shock aun no asimilaba que se convertiría en padre.

 **Doctor** \- disculpe señor Ho pero los resultados son correctos al igual que mi diagnóstico…..su hija está embarazada.

 **Eric** \- qué significa esto Erstin!?...de quien es ese hijo que esperas!. (Cuestiono casi gritando del coraje el rubio)

 **Erstin** \- O-Oto-san yo…..(quería explicar pero sentía miedo, al notar el semblante de su rubia Nina decidió intervenir armándose de todo el valor que poseía)

 **Nina** \- es mío señor!...y no permitiré que le grite! y antes de que se burque que porque soy mujer le explicare que sucede y si así no se convence se lo demostrare!.

 **Eric** \- pero que tonterias dices muchacha!...

Nina le explicó su situación al padre de la rubia pero este seguía sin creerle no quedando otro remedio más que en comprobarlo dirigiéndose hacía una camilla que era tapada por una cortina. Tanto el doctor como el rubio quedaron sorprendidos mientras que el padre de la rubi se enfureció más por la situación.

 **Eric** \- así que te aprovechaste de mi hija!.

 **Erstin** \- no papá yo la amo! y me entregue a ella por mi voluntad!.

 **Eric** \- tú te callas!...y tu le vas a responder a mi hija por la deshora que cometiste!. (gritaba el hombre blanco ya colorado por el coraje)

 **Nina** \- no tiene por que decirmelo yo ya había decidido casarme con ella…..yo la amo y me are responsable.

 **Eric** \- iremos inmediatamente a hablar con tus padres haber que opinan de esto.

 **Nina** \- me parece bien así fijamos fecha para la boda. (decía de manera decidida la oji fuego)

Erstin se encontraba a cunada entre los brazos de su madre quien solo le decía que no se preocupara. El doctor le dio las indicaciones y cuidados a seguir para después retirarse rumbo a la mansión Kuga.

….

Una pelinegra ya estaba por abordar cuando de repente volteo a ver en la dirección de su madre, y la vio, dejó sus cosas tiradas y corrió a abrazarla.

 **Mikoto** \- te extrañare mucho Oka-san….cuidate mucho.

 **Minako** \- yo también hija…..procura hablarme frecuentemente si?...

 **Mikoto** \- si Oka-san….hasta pronto…

 **Minagi** \- hasta pronto hija. …

Sin decirse más Mikoto abordó el avión que la llevaría a una vida diferente. Llevaba el alma y el corazón roto y esperaba que pronto pudiera olvidarse de ese sentimiento.

El avión alzó su vuelo y mientras la pelinegra se alejaba cada vez más del suelo solo pudo susurrar algo que solo ella pudo oír.

\- adiós Mai…..deseo que seas feliz y juro que tratare de olvidarte. (derramando una solitaria lágrima mientras el avión se alejaba mas y mas de Tokio)

Mientras tanto una peli naranja entraba corriendo al aeropuerto gritando a todo pulmón el nombre de su amada, mientras derramaba lágrimas de dolor. La madre de la pelinegra que ya iba de salida escucho gritar el nombre de su hija y decidió acercarse a la joven.

 **Mai** \- Mi-ko-to…..no te vayas…..(susurraba mientras lloraba)

 **Minako** \- creo que has llegado un poco tarde….(viendo a la joven que lloraba inconsolablemente)

 **Mai** \- porque se fue….si yo la amo.

 **Minako** \- creo que…..no fue lo que percibió el dia que iba a pedirte en matrimonio a tus padres (ante este comentario la peli naranja abrió enorme sus ojos por la sorpresa para dejar salir una cantidad mayor de lágrimas) además del besó con ese chico, ella te ama tanto que decidió hacerse aun lado para que tu seas feliz con el.

 **Mai** \- es una idiota por pensar eso!...y yo más por no darme cuenta de su dolor…

 **Minako** \- mi hija no te guardará rencor ya que ella es de sentimientos puros y bondadosos si tanto la amas como me dices…..la esperaras.

 **Mai** \- y si ella se enamora de alguien más?

 **Minako** \- niña no me estás poniendo atención verdad?...los sentimientos de ellas son puros y verdaderos, creeme cuando te digo que no dejara de amarte, lo se porque soy su madre.

 **Mai** \- disculpe por conocernos de esta manera pero….ella no dejó explicarme, me llamo Mai Tokiha.

 **Minako** \- mucho gusto Mai-san mi nombre es Minako Minagi…..habrían sido hermosos sabes?...

 **Mai** \- que cosa?, disculpe….

 **Minako** \- sus hijos…..habían sido hermosos, pero si aún estás dispuesta a luchar la esperaras el año que no estará.(ante este comentario la oji lila no pudo reprimir sus lágrimas pero fue abrazada por la madre de la neko) ya tranquila no llores.

 **Mai** \- mi madre me dijo lo mismo cuando estuvimos a solas después que mikoto se fue de la casa…...le juro que yo amo a su hija y la voy a esperar.

 **Minako-** me parece bien, que tal si me aceptas que te invite un te y asi platicamos qué te parece?.

Mai solo asintió y ambas se dirigieron a una cafetería. Muchas cosas sucedieron, muchas decisiones se tomaron y otras que se respetaron, pero al final del día mientras unos celebran otros lloran y otros sufren.

 **Espero les haya gustado nos seguimos leyendo chao!...**

 **Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias jeje se que algunos me odiaran pero los problemas le dan sabor a la vida así como estos a la historia.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo. 11**

 **Hola! Se que algunos no les gusto mucho que Mikoto se haya ido sin escuchar a Mai pero pues ni modos así son las cosas.**

 **Espero les guste el siguiente capítulo y como siempre me dejen sus comentarios, un saludo a todos.**

 **Capítulo. 11**

 **Nueva ciudad! El tiempo pasa deprisa**

Mikoto había llegado a Roma para posteriormente dirigirse a la universidad de La Sapienza de roma en Italia, una de las universidades de mayor prestigio en el mundo. La pelinegra se encontraba interesada en todo lo que veía en el trayecto a la que sería su casa por un año, tardó aproximadamente 5 horas para llegar a la universidad siendo recibida por el rector, quien la recibió de manera cordial dándole la bienvenida para después terminar con los trámites y posteriormente guiarla hasta su dormitorio en el que se alojaban solo las chicas. La oji dorado sentía que debido a su condición podría llegar a tener problemas así que decidió mantener eso en secreto lo más que pudiera. Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta del que sería su dormitorio se dio cuenta que aparte de su apellido había otro escrito a lo cual el rector le dio a conocer que compartiría con una de las mejores alumnas dicha habitación, Mikoto en sus adentros maldecía ya que le costaba ocultar cierto problema mañanero pero haría todo lo posible por que su compañera no se enterara.

 **Rector** \- muy bien señorita Minagi, este será su dormitorio….posiblemente su compañera esté adentro ella se encargará de explicarle todo lo de la escuela, espero se sienta cómoda con su permiso me retiro. (Dicho esto se despidió dejando a la pelinegra apunto de entrar a su dormitorio)

 **Mikoto** \- asi que compartire la habitación…..(tocando la puerta y escuchando un "adelante" desde adentro)

Cuando la pelinegra ingreso se encontró con la imagen de una chica sentada en una de las camas de la habitación con varios libros a su alrededor, la chica era de piel blanca casi pálida como su prima Nat de cabello largo y castaño claro, en cuanto la chica alzó la mirada hacia ella pudo apreciar unos hermosos ojos de color gris claro detrás de unos anteojos de lectura.

\- hola! Tú debes de ser mi nueva compañera…...me llamo katherine Ross pero me puedes decir kate….(le dijo guiñandole el ojo y poniéndose de pie para abrazarla dándole un beso en cada mejilla)

Ante este comportamiento la pelinegra se quedó algo extrañada pero recapacito recordando las costumbres de los europeos.

 **Mikoto** \- hola!...sí soy tu nueva compañera mi nombre es Mikoto Minagi pero dime Mikoto (sugirió la oji dorado al ver que su compañera era agradable)

 **Kate** \- mucho gusto Mikoto mmm dejame darte un pequeño tour por nuestro dormitorio…..como verás hay dos camas la cual la mia esta al lado derecho y pues la tuya será la del lado izquierdo, cada una cuenta con una mesa de estudio y closet la puerta a unos pasos de tu cama es el baño y la que está cerca de la mia es una pequeña cocina….alguna duda? (Sonriéndole de manera amistosa)

 **Mikoto** \- no ninguna…..gracias (dirigiéndose hacia su cama para dejar su equipaje y acomodar sus cosas)

 **Kate** \- bueno Mikoto tengo que salir, se te ofrece algo?

 **Mikoto** \- no, nada gracias!

 **Kate** \- muy bien te dejo que desempaques, espero te sientas cómoda chao! (despidiéndose de la pelinegra)

Sin perder más tiempo, Mikoto comenzó a ordenar sus cosas y poner más cómodo su lugar de descanso. Más tarde se comunicaría con su madre para avisarle de su llegada a la universidad.

 **Tokio, Japón. Mansión de la familia kuga.**

El dia de ayer los Ho habían llegado hablar con los Kuga para que Nina se hiciera responsable lamentablemente ellos no se encontraban y llegarían hasta horas más tarde. El padre de la rubia decidió regresar al siguiente te dia ya que los padres de la peli cobalto se encontraran y así tratar sobre el asunto del embarazo. Nina estaba feliz y nerviosa no sabia cual seria la reaccion de sus padres al enterarse pero lo afrontaría como toda una Kuga lo hace, sin mas el dia dio inicio teniendo a los Hoa a temprana hora fuera de la mansión de los Kuga, el rubio mayor se sorprendió ante la inmensa casa frente de sí pero no dijo nada. Fuero recibido por la servidumbre quienes los guiaron al enorme patio a espaldas de la mansión. En cuanto los Kuga mayores y Nina, vieron llegar a los Ho se levantaron para saludarlos siendo respondidos de igualmente sus saludos.

 **Takeshi** \- buenos días!...me da gusto conocer por fin a la novia de mi Nina al igual que sus padres, mi nombre es Takeshi Kuga y esta hermosa mujer a mi lado se llama Saeko kuga ambos padres de Nina…...pero por favor tomen asiento están en su casa (sugirió amablemente el Kuha mayor)

 **Saeko** \- por el semblante de sus rostros deduzco que no vienen solo por visitarnos y querernos conocer…...o me equivoco?. (Dijo de manera directa) " **Qué hiciste Nina"**

 **Eric** \- buenos días! Y tiene razón Saeko-san esta no es una visita de cortesía…..vinimos aquí ya que queremos que su hija responda ante su falta. (Dijo algo molesto el rubio)

 **Takeshi** \- que falta!...que hiciste Nina? (Cuestionó el Kuga mayor a la oji fuego)

 **Nina** \- Oto-san, Oka-san yo…..(iba a continuar cuando su madre la interrumpió)

 **Saeko** \- deja los rodeos Nina, sabes perfectamente que debes ser clara y directa.

 **Nina** \- es que yo…..yo….(quería decirlo pero la mirada que le daban sus padres la ponía a temblar más su madre)

 **Eric** \- lo que sucede es, que su hija tuvo relaciones con la mía y la embarazo!...así que exijo se haga responsable!, ya que no permitiré esta deshonra. (Dexia bastante molesto)

 **Takeshi** \- Nina!...y las pláticas de métodos de protección que tuvimos donde las dejaste?.

 **Saeko** \- No lo puedo creer Nina!, les dije que quería tener nietos pero no tan pronto!...te harás responsable entendiste!.

 **Sakura** \- no toda la culpa es de su hija ya que la mia tambien estuvo de acuerdo…..solo queremos que se haga responsable.

 **Saeko** \- y lo hará! (decía bastante molesta la mayor)

 **Nina** \- Oka-san yo amo a Ersrtin y me casarme con ella jamás la dejaría, si estamos aquí es para decidir la fecha de la boda.

 **Takeshi** \- no puedo creer que nos vayas hacer abuelos!...y que te vayas a casar, en verdad lo vi difícil…

 **Eric** \- bien!, quisiera que la boda se realizará lo más pronto posible ya que no quiero que se le note el embarazo.

 **Sakura** \- estoy de acuerdo.

 **Saeko** \- que les parece si se realiza dentro de dos meses nos da tiempo suficiente para organizar algo íntimo. (decía la peliazul mayor ya menos molesta en el fondo le alegraba saber que una de sus hijas sentara cabeza y era feliz)

 **Eric** \- me parece perfecto, bueno como esto ya quedo solucionado me retiro mas agusto. Sakura, Erstin nos vamos.

 **Nina** \- Erstin…..más tarde iré a verte está bien?. (le decía la oji fuego a la rubia ya que la notaba algo triste)

 **Erstin** \- está bien Nina…...te extrañare.

 **Nina** \- muy pronto ya no tendremos que separarnos. (lo decía con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras la abrazaba)

Después de eso todos se despidieron acordando las matriarcas estar en contacto para los preparativos de la boda. Nina se encontraba nerviosa ya que por fin se había quedado a sola con sus padres y no sabia que mas le dirían.

 **Takeshi** \- Nina!...ven aquí! (dijo con semblante duro mientras la peli cobalto caminaba hacia él)

 **Nina** \- perdoname pa…(no pudo continuar ya que el hombre la abrazó felicitandola sorprendiendo a la peli cobalto)

 **Takeshi** \- felicidades hija!, no te negaré que si me molesto pero…..serás padre! y esta hermosa tu novia….ya negociare con los Ho algun negocio para que se les baje el coraje ok.

 **Saeko** \- Takeshi!, no alientes a nuestras hijas!...pero tienes razón, mis nietos serán hermosos…..Nina! natsuki tiene novia?.

 **Nina** \- si Oka-san de hecho no creo que tarde en venir a presentarla.

 **Saeko** \- baya!, cuando pensaban decirnos que ya tenían pareja!?...hablaré con Nat que la traiga lo más pronto posible.

 **Takeshi** \- me da gusto saber que son felices aunque…...tendré que recordarle a Nat las pláticas de anticonceptivos.

Platicaron por una rato más hasta que Nina se despide de ellos para dirigirse a la casa de su novia, pasaría un rato con ella ya que no quería dejarla sola y que pensara que no le importaba.

….

En la habitación de cierta peli azul ojiverde se llevaba a cabo una escena algo candente al lado de una peli castaña de ojos rojos, la primera había invitado a la segunda a ver una película pero a media película la segunda prefiere entretenerse de otra forma. Todavía se en encontraban vestidas pero no tardarían para desprenderse de ellas ya que los besos al igual que las caricias subían de intensidad.

 **Shizuru** \- mmm….Nat….te amo..

 **Nat** \- ahh….Shizuru...eres fantástica mi amor…

La de mirar escarlata se encontraba sobre la ojiverde meciendo sus caderas sobre la entrepierna sintiendo cómo poco a poco esta se ponía dura aumentando así la fricción de los roses. Natsuki quería desprenderle la ropa quería sentirla estar dentro de ella, se sentó para poder besarla llevando sus manos hasta los pechos de su amada y comenzar a masajearlos sobre la ropa. La peli castaña jadeaba cada vez más, tomó entre sus manos la cabeza de su novia dirigiendola a sus pechos, moría por sentir los labios y la lengua de su novia en esa zona. La peli azul entendió lo que su novia pedía desabrochando los botones de la blusa y haciendo a un lado el sostén comenzó a lamer y chupar el pezón arrancado pequeños gemidos de la oji rubí. La peli ocre comenzó a subir de intensidad sus meneos ya que quería sentir aún más a su oji verde, asi que decidio bajar una de sus manos hasta el pantalón logrando bajar el cierre en introduciendo su mano para sentir la dura erección arrancando gemidos de la la peli azul.

 **Nat** \- ahh!...Shizuru….

 **Shizuru** \- ahh….hmm...estás tan dura Nat-su-ki….

No pudiendo resistir más la peli azul la tomó de la cintura levantandola para poder retirarle las bragas y así sentirla aún más. Ante esta acción la ojos rojos se exito y mas aun cuando por fin pudo sentir en su entrepierna el grande y duro miembro de su novia comenzando hacer un meneo más candente sobre este empapando de sus jugos.

 **Shizuru** \- ahh!...hmm Natsuki...qué caliente estás.

 **Nat** \- Shizuru quiero estar dentro de ti….

 **Shizuru** \- ohh Nat...yo tambien lo deseo….

Haciendo caso a sus deseos y los de su novia la tomo de las caderas alzandola para después introducirse lentamente en su interior. La peli castaña sintió arder en deseo ante la penetración y no espero a moverse cadenciosamente, se abrazó al cuello de su oji verde mientras está masajeaba sus pechos, duraron un tiempo en esa posición hasta que sintieron que estuvieron apunto de terminar, en ese momento la peli azul invirtió las posiciones recostando sobre la cama a su rubí para intensificar las embestidas terminando ambas sintiendo un fuerte orgasmo.

 **Shizuri** \- te amo…..eres increible. (Tratando de recobrar el aliento)

 **Nat** \- yo tambien te amo Shizuru…..estuviste fantástica (mientras la abrazaba a su cuerpo)

 **Shizuru** \- creo que a esto se le llama un rapidin fufu ya que ni la ropa nos quitamos.

 **Nat** \- jeje si creo que si…...descansemos un rato así salimos y te invito a comer.

 **Shizuru** \- ara me encanta la idea.

Bastaron unos minutos para que ambas se durmieran descansaran por poco tiempo ya que tenían que comer.

…

En una hermosa habitación de colores blancos y dorados, exactamente en una amplia cama una pelirroja observada dormir a una pelinegra de ojos azules. Había sido la primera vez que estaba con una mujer como la que yacía a su lado, jamás imaginó que le regañara su primera vez, sin duda alguna se quedaría con ella, lo tenia mas que claro era tan hermosa y lo mejor la amaba a ella y aceptaba su condición no era como las demás que después de entregarse se alejaban de ella como si vieran un bicho raro, eso le dolía y por eso mismo prefería acostarse con muchas ya que jamas creyo encontrar a alguien que la amase por lo que era, agradece haber conocido a Kaori y jamas la dejaria, la respetaria y amaría siempre.

 **Kaori** \- es de mala educacion observar a alguien mientras duerme. (mientras se sostenía con los codos y se cubría un poco con la sabana)

 **Nao** \- jaja disculpa….admiraba lo bella que eres y lo mucho que te amo. (ante estas palabras, la sonrisa y la mirada llena de amor ocasionó un sonrojo en la pelinegra)

 **Kaori** \- yo tambien te amo Nao (le dijo besándola en los labios)

 **Nao** \- te quiero conmigo para siempre, hablaré con mis padres para que te conozcan…..mamá te adorara.

 **Kaori** \- me haces tan feliz!...te amo!.

 **Nao** \- y tu me haces feliz a mí (pegandola más a su cuerpo)

Entre mimos y caricias continuaron, Nao jamás imaginó que existiría alguien para ella y Kaori jamás imaginó tener a alguien como Nao, nunca creyó que la chica fiestera y ojo alegre se decidiera por ella. Sin duda alguna esta pareja empezaba con buen pie.

…

Regresando a la universidad La Sapienza, una pelinegra había terminado de arreglar todas sus cosas cuando una joven de ojos grises ingreso a la habitación.

 **Kate** \- veo que ya estás cómoda…..se que sonara algo atrevido pero, te gustaría salir conmigo a dar una vuelta? digo para que conozcas la ciudad. (Preguntaba con un sonrojo en la las mejillas)

 **Mikoto** \- claro!...solo deja hago una llamada y salimos (le dijo sonriéndole y cogiendo su móvil para llamar a su madre)

Marco el número de su casa hasta que por fin contestaron, una de sus empleadas corrió para llevar el teléfono a la madre de la neko quien se encontraba platicando con un peli naranja oji lila. La Minagi mayor al recibir el teléfono lo puso en altavoz pues supuso que Mai querría oír a su hija, la neko le comento que le parecía fabulosa la universidad y que compartiría dormitorio con una señorita que era amable y la había invitado a conocer la ciudad, ante este comentario la peli naranja frunció el ceño y los celos empezaron a invadirla preguntandose quien y como era esa compañera, la madre de la neko se dio cuenta de la reacción de la oji lila diciéndole a Mikoto que cuidara y que hablarían en otro momento que saliera y conociera la ciudad y así evitar que la peli naranja se molestara más. Antes de colgar la neko le pidió de favor a su madre si le podía investigar cómo se encontraba la oji lila, Mai al escuchar la petición de su amor sintió una dicha inmensa tanto como para tomar el primer vuelo y viajar a Roma, la mayor sonrió ante el gesto de su hija y de la peli naranja sin duda alguna se amaban y ella ayudaría a que la cabeza hueca de su hija volviera con la oji lila.

Después de que su madre colgara, su sonrisa se borró siendo observada por un par de intensos ojos grises que ante el gesto de la neko se sintió triste.

 **Kate** \- qué te parece si ahora salimos a conocer la ciudad y nos divertimos…

 **Mikoto** \- si!, gracias por ser amable conmigo (dijo la pelinegra regalandole una sonrisa a la oji gris ocasionando que esta se sonrojara)

 **Kate** \- bien pues vamos!, hoy nos divertiremos! (tomando del brazo a la pelinegra y llevándola fuera de la habitación, kate no sabía qué le pasaba con su compañera de cuarto pero le había llamado mucho la atención desde que la vio entrar al cuarto por primera vez, sentía que esos extraños ojos dorados la llamaba y cautivaron)

La neko desea fuera otra chica quien sujetara su brazo, con quien pasear pero eso ya no sería posible y eso llenaba de tristeza y soledad su corazón. El tiempo pasó deprisa muchos cambios pasaron en diferentes sitios, en la ciudad de Tokio en Japón una pelirroja se encontraba falazmente comprometida, Nina y Erstin se casaron y su bebé ya estaba por nacer mientras una castaña se encontraba tan feliz por su compromiso con su peli azul en un par de meses se casarian y esto la tenía llena de dicha. Por otro lado cierta peli naranja se había vuelto amiga del rubio dejando claro que jamás tendrán nada ya que ella esperaba a la dueña de su corazón, el rubio aceptó de mala gana pero no se rendiría tan fácil él tendría a Mai para el sólo. En otro lado específicamente en la universidad de La Sapienza en Roma una peli había adelantado materias y estaba por terminar su intercambio y de un momento a otro regresaría a su país, en todo este tiempo no había dejado de pensar en la oji lila, su amistad con la oji gris era muy especial una noche esta le confesó tener sentimientos hacia ella, la pelinegra se sintió halagada pero le dijo que no podía corresponderle ya que amaba a alguien más en esos momentos y no sería justo para ella la oji gris comprendió pero aun así dijo que no se alejaría de ella. Tanto era el cariño que sentía que había decidido irse a japón a tomar un curso especial referente a su carrera.

Mientras tanto y desde las sombras una peli verde había estado en silencio aumentando el odio hacia cierta peliazul de ojos verdes, había estado planeando la manera perfecta de separarla de su amada Shizuru onee-sama y ya tenía todo arreglado, sonreía para sus adentros por lo que estaba por llevar a cabo.

…..

En el aeropuerto de Tokio, Japón…

\- es increíble que no avisara que llegarías hoy.

\- jeje prefiero que sea sorpresa…

\- tu madre se enojara, pero se alegrará de verte Mikoto.

 **Mikoto** \- tienes razón kate pero vale la pena por ver su rostro y no solo ella sino el de mis primas jaja ya te las presentaré….el bebe de Nina y Erstin no tardará mucho en nacer y quería estar aquí.

 **Kate** \- me da gusto que estes tan feliz!...bueno tomemos un taxi para ir a tu casa.

 **Mikoto** \- si!...regrese Mai….(lo último lo dijo en un susurro que aun así fue perceptible para la oji gris llenando de tristeza su corazón)

Ambas se dirigieron a la salida abordando un taxi con destino a la casa de la familia Kanzaki Minagi si saber que cierta peli naranja se encontraba en la casa de sus padre degustando de un delicioso té y unos bocadillos, desde que la pelinegra se fue la oji lila se pasaba casi todas las tardes con los que esperaba llegaran a ser sus suegros algun dia.

 **Bueno es todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado nos seguimos leyendo chao!.**

 **Pd. Espero sus comentarios ;-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

 **Hola a todos se que me he tardado en actualizar lo que pasa esque en verdad he estado ocupada y más con este relajo del buen fin pues menos que tenga tiempo.**

 **Aqui les traigo el siguiente capítulo espero les agrade y denme sugerencias que les gustaría que pasara ya saben que llevó a cabo sus sugerencias.**

 **Capítulo. 12 REENCUENTRO, CELOS Y DESCONFIANZA.**

En los amplios jardines de la prestigiosa universidad de Tokio se encuentra una peli castaña de ojos rojos bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, se encontraba entretenida en su lectura sin darse cuenta que cierta peli verde se le acercaba, solo noto su presencia cuando esta le dirigió la palabra.

 **T** \- Shizuru onee-sama no es mi intención molestarla pero…..me preguntaba si podría acompañarla (pregunto y sin que la castaña despega su vista del libro le respondió)

 **Sh** \- ara! Marguerite-san deve saber que no dejaré a mi novia y que mucho menos ella me quiere ver cerca de ti.

 **T** \- comprendo que mi onee-sama esté molesta por mi actitud en el restaurante solo queria saber que la respetaban y que era feliz...ahora lo se y me disculpo pero le suplico no me retiré su amistad (imploro con fingido arrepentimiento logrando que la ojos rojos le dedicara una mirada)

 **Sh** \- me alegra que Marguerite-san porfin haya entendido, no te preocupes si realmente es sincero tu arrepentimiento no retiraré mi amistad pero…..de eso me daré cuenta yo. (dijo de manera seria a la peliverde quien disimuló una sonrisa)

 **T** \- gracias! Shizuru onee-sama le aseguro es verdad mis palabras y le suplico llameme como antes ya que su indiferencia me lastima.

 **Sh** \- le recuerdo a Tomoe-san que está a prueba así que no debe presionar, te agradeceria me dejaras continuar con mi lectura. (pidió de manera seca y fría la oji rubí)

 **T** \- lo que usted diga onee-sama y disculpe la interrupción le agradezco la oportunidad que me esta dando….le dejo para que siga disfrutando de su lectura (solo recibió un asentimiento de cabeza y sin mas que decir procedió a marcharse con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro mientras pensaba " **ya caiste Shizuru onee-sama pronto volveras ami"** mientras marcaba un número y ponía en marcha su plan para separar a esa delincuente de su onee-sama.

…..

Mientras tanto una peli cobalto de ojos verdes iba por uno de los pasillos de la universidad cuando sin querer choco con alguien, logrando sujetar de la cintura a quien estaba a punto de caer alcanzando a notar por el rabillo del ojo un destello de luz, sin darle mayor importancia observó a la chica que yacía en sus brazos era una joven de mediana estatura ojos de color azul de tez bronceada y cabello largo y ondulado de color aguamarina, nuestra ojiverde por unos instantes se perdió en la belleza que tenía frente de sí para momento después recobrar la lucidez y dirigir unas palabra.

 **Nat** \- disculpa, te encuentras bien? (preguntaba mientra aun sostenía de la cintura a tan hermosa jove)

\- s-si!, gracias….solo fue el susto pero estoy bien (respondió con leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas) me llamo…..Kara, Kara Kitsune.

 **Nat** \- mucho gusto Kitsune-san (dijo sonriéndole de manera amigable sin percatarse que ha distancia alguien tomaba fotos de la interacción de ambas)

 **K** \- oh! dime Kara no es necesario tanto formalismo y disculpa mi torpeza no me fije que venias.

 **Nat** \- jaja ok entiendo….igual dime Natsuki, Kara-san

 **K** \- oh! pero qué tarde es...me tengo que ir, me dio gusto conocerte Natsuki-san cuídate (se despidió mientras deposita un beso en su mejilla algo sonrojada y dejando algo descolocada a la ojiverde mientras noto otro resplandor sin percatarse de que lugar)

 **Nat** \- adios….

La peli azul siguió su camino cuando detrás de una pared salía una Tomoe con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

 **T** \- jajaja esto apenas empieza maldita, te quitare a mi onee-sama…(decía mientras desaparecía en las sombras)

…..

En casa de las primas mas deseadas por todos una peliazul y una rubia se encontraban sentadas hablando acerca de qué nombre le pondrán a su bebé que está por nacer, se encontraban recostadas en la cama Nina tenía entre sus piernas a su rubia mientras ambas acariciaban el enorme abultado vientre.

 **E** \- y bien cariño ya tienes algún nombre en mente para nuestro hijo (preguntaba con sumo interés ya que recientemente se habían enterado que sería varón)

 **N** \- no amor, no se me ocurre ninguno pero por qué no lo escoges tu?

 **E** \- Nina quedamos que tu escogerías ya que sera varon…..se que tienes algunos en mente me lo dijo Saeko Oka-san.

 **N** \- eh, mmm bueno hay un nombre que me agrada pero no se si a ti te agradara…(decía con algo de pena)

 **E** \- Nina seria tan amable de decirmelo? Y asi te dire que me parece.

 **N** \- esta bien….me gusto el nombre de Keiichi que significa hijo primogénito o también está Katsuo que significa hijo victorioso no se por cual decidirme…...a ti cual te gusta?

 **E** \- amor ambos son hermosos para nuestro hijo….pero los dos sería demasiado (dijo mientras meditaba un poco por cual decidirse)

Sin esperarlo Nina se separó de ella y se posicionó a la altura de su vientre y le habló a su bebé.

 **N** \- bebé si me oyes quiero me digas cual te gusta….Keiichi? Ó Katsuo?, Katsuo!...(y no hubo reacción) Keiichi! (al momento de pronunciar el nombre sintió una patada haciendo que Erstin hiciera una mueca de dolor)

 **E** \- tal parece que ese es su favorito (le sonreía a su oji fuego)

 **N** \- bien!...te llamarás Keiichi...Keiichi...Keiichi….no lastimes a tu mami ok (la rubia se sorprendió al ver que su bebé calmaba las patada y el movimiento para quedarse quieto)

 **E** \- solo a ti te hace caso…..te amo Nina

 **N** \- yo tambien te amo (al ver que su ojiazul hacía una mueca ratificó lo dicho) perdón los amo.

Beso los labios de su ahora esposa y se recostó junto a ella y así ambas cayeron dormidas.

….

Una peli naranja se encontraba platicando con la que sería su suegra acerca de que no sabían nada de Mikoto desde hace dos días y estaban algo preocupadas, Mai estaba sentada a espaldas de la entrada de la enorme mansión mientras que Minako la madre de la neko, se encontraba sentada con la vista hacia la entrada de su hogar.

La madre de la neko observaba desde hacía tiempo atrás que la tristeza en los ojos de la peli naranja se hacia mas grande al no estar su hija, eso la preocupaba pues apreciaba a la joven y en verdad deseaba que pronto las cosas se solucionaran entre su hija y la oji lila ya que a ella le agradaba para nuera aparte de que sin duda alguna sus nietos serían hermosos.

Tan entretenida estaba en sus pensamiento que al momento de fijar su vista en la entrada de su hogar ahí la vio parada, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado tenia el cabello mas largo y venía acompañada de otra joven. Sin pensarlo más se puso de pie y camino para recibir a su hija entre sus brazos, la neko no se hizo esperar y camino para abrazar a su madre. La peli naranja que seguía de espaldas ante tan emotiva escena no le dio importancia pues pensó que sería alguno de los empleados a quien solicitaría algo, todo se sentía normal hasta que un aroma a bosque fresco y menta inundó sus sentidos, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sus ojos amenazaban con derramar pequeñas lágrimas por lo que ese aroma le provocaba no creía que ella estuviera a sus espaldas hasta que la oyó hablar y ahí se paralizó.

 **Mik** \- Oka-san te extrañe mucho…..los extrañe a todos (mientras abrazaba a su madre y se daba cuenta de la presencia de cierta peli naranja)

 **Min** \- yo tambien te extrañe mucho hija pero dime quien es la jovencita que te acompaña qué modales son esos yo no te eduque así.

Mai al oír que su ex-novia venía acompañada de una chica sus corazón sintió romperse y creyó que ya lo había olvidado, no sabría como reaccionar cuando estuviera frente a frente con el amor de su vida pero tendría que armarse de valor para no romper en llanto frente de ella al confirmar que la joven que la acompaña fuera su actual pareja.

 **Mik** \- disculpa Oka-san ella es….. Katherine Ross mi compañera de habitación y una buena amiga.

 **K** \- mucho gusto señora, Mikoto me ha hablado mucho de todos ustedes. (Saludando de manera amable)

 **Min** \- mucho gusto Ross-san bienvenida espero se sienta cómoda al estar con nosotros…..imagino que mi hija le ofreció quedarse con nosotros.

 **K** \- oh! Si claro que si! pero tuve que rechazar su invitación ya que la universidad me otorgara un piso en en los departamentos que ofrece a estudiantes de intercambio.

La peli naranja al oír esa últimas palabras decidió ponerse de pie y conocer por fin a quien por algún motivo sentía sería su rival, el que su neko dijera que solo eran amigas había calmado su dolor pero aun asi sentia que esa joven quería a su amor, haciendo gala de todo su autocontrol giro para por fin observar a quien es dueña de su corazón, estaba más hermosa que antes su cabello lo traía más largo con sus siempre características trenzas a los costados, su mirada se notaba más penetrante tanto que le temblaban las piernas en cuento tuvo su mirada encima escaneandola de pies a cabeza, pero a pesar de eso no vacilo en sostenerle la mirada para después posarla en su acompañante, dándose cuenta que era una joven muy hermosa pero que sin duda alguna le daria batalla y no se rendiría.

 **Min** \- oh disculpen mi falta de educación, ella es…Mai Tokiha.

 **Mik** \- Mai…(dijo en un susurro que solo su acompañante escucho)

 **Mai** \- hola Mikoto….te extrañe mucho (dijo esto mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba sorprendiendo a la pelinegra y arrancando una sonrisa en la mayor de todas)

 **Mik** \- M-Mai….(dijo para por fin corresponder el abrazo) " **se siente tan bien tenerte asi Mai te extrañe demasiado"**

 **Mai** \- Mi-ko-to " **te extrañe tanto mi amor pero ahora que volviste no te dejaré ir denuevo"**

Mientras ella continuaba en su abrazo cierta chicas las observaba y sentía una tristeza en su corazón al darse cuenta que sería difícil ganar el corazón de la neko cuando alguien como Mai lo habitaba. Esto no pasó desapercibido por la mayor al ver que dos chicas están enamoradas de su hija jamás imaginó que algo asi ocurriria pero sin duda alguna iba ser interesante observar.

….

En la mansión de de la familia Yuuki, una estructura digna de diseñadores con una elegancia y buen gusto por donde se viera, los padres de Nao se encontraban sentados en la sala observando a la chica que se encontraba sentada al lado de la pelirroja ojiverde esperando por algún comentario de parte de ambas.

 **Ju** \- y bien! de qué querías hablar con nosotros hija….(preguntaba con sumo interés la madre de la pelirroja)

 **Se** \- y que es la jovencita de ti hija? nos has dicho su nombre pero no la relación que tienen.(decía el padre al observar alegre que su hija se comportaba diferente desde hacía un tiempo y estaba seguro que se debía a esa joven)

 **Na** \- Oka-san Oto-san, ustedes saben que me gusta hablar claro y directo….Kaori es mi novia y quería que la conocieran ya que he decidido en un futuro desposarla.

 **Ju** \- Nao! Que te dije de las mujeres!?. (dijo algo molesta la mayor preocupando a la pelinegra por su reacción)

 **Na** \- Oka-san permíteme terminar, yo….entendí que tenías razón respecto a todo lo que me dijiste y creeme que me disculpo por como era pero, al conocer a Kaori mi vida cambio quise ser mejor por ella y porque no quiero que un idiota se porte asi con mi hermana (decía esto mientras se acercaba a su madre y la tomaba de las manos) perdóname Oka-san pero en verdad amo a Kaori y no pienso dejarla. (fue su última palabra para volver donde su ángel y abrazarla)

 **Se** \- jajaja crei que jamas te vería enamorada, tratala bien ok (decía mientras abrazaba a su hija y la felicitaba) amor tu no diras nada?

 **Ju** \- que ya era hora que sentaras cabeza y….me da mucho gusto saber que una joven como Kaori-san sea tu novia, quiero que seas feliz pero espero hagas las cosas bien.

 **Na** \- así será!...Kaori cómo te sientes?

 **Ka** \- feliz muy feliz…..gracias por aceptarme como novia de su hija yo la amo y tratare de hacerla feliz.

 **Ju** \- se que asi sera, solo jalale las oreja de vez en cuando para que se comporte jajaja.

 **Na** \- Oka-san! ….que cosas le dices.

Entre risas y bromas a la pelirroja menor continuaron eo dia.

….

En la mansión Fujino se encontraban en el jardín un par de peli castañas y una peli azul ojiverde que se encontraba algo nerviosa.

 **Sh** \- y bien Nat has respetado a mi hija? (Preguntaba con cierta picardía logrando ruborizar a la ojiverde)

 **Zuru** \- ara ara respondele a mi madre amor

 **Nat** \- c-claro Shizuka-sama (lo decía algo nerviosa mientras que por debajo de la mesa de jardin cierta ojos rojos rozaba su mano por su pierna casi llegando a la entrepierna de la ojiverde)

 **Sh** \- mmmm porque no te creo fufufu no nos vayan a ser abuelos tan pronto aunque sin duda alguna sería hermosos mis nietos (logrando poner de varios colores a la peli azul ante lo dicho por su mami-suegra)

 **Zuru** \- ara! Que acaso a Natsuki no le gustaría tener bebés conmigo, (snif) eso me pone triste (fingiendo que lloraba)

 **Nat** \- n-no zuru! Yo si quiero tener bebés contigo amor…..solo que es muy pronto como lo dice tu madre.

 **Zuru** \- ara! Osea que Nat-su-ki solo me quiere para esto y aquello mmm, Natsuki hentai!.

 **Nat** \- queeee! No!... Shizuru! (reclamo al ver como su novia se reía) solo te burlas de mi. (Haciendo un puchero)

 **Sh** \- ara! pero que cute (mientras abrazaba a la ojiverde poniendo el rostro sobre su pecho)

 **Zuru** \- ara ara! le pediré a Oka-san que suelte a Mi Natsuki…...Natsuki infiel.

 **Sh** \- que celosa hija, pero bien hecho hay que defender lo que es suyo.

 **Nat** \- Shizuru! es tu madre hasta con ella me celaras!?

 **Zuru** \- ara! te molesta mi actitud? (preguntaba con una ceja levantada)

 **Nat** \- n-no amor…..sabes que te amo.

 **Zuru** \- kawaii pareces un cachorrito.

Seguían bromeando cuando uno de los empleados anuncia la llegada de alguien que no esperaban ver, alguien poco agradable para la peli azul.

\- Shizuru-sama esta joven dice que la viene a visitar.

 **T** \- buenas tardes Shizuru onee-sama, Shizuka-sama, Kuga-san (haciendo una reverencia)

 **Sh** \- ara bienvenida Tomoe-san hace tiempo no te veía, cómo están tus padres?

 **T** \- bien gracias Shizuka-sama

 **Zuru** \- ara ara Tomoe-san qué hace aquí?

 **T** \- queria venir a visitarla y me agrada ver que Kuga-san este aqui…..queria disculparme por mi comportamiento de la vez pasada.

 **Nat** \- si como sea (algo molesta ya que no le creía ni una palabra de su arrepentimiento)

 **Zuru** \- ara es un buen detalle el que te disculpes con mi Natsuki.

 **Sh** \- asi es Tomoe-san eso habla muy bien de ti.

 **T** \- gracias pero es lo mínimo que debía hacer….fueron celos de hermana pues extrañaba mucho Shizuru onee-sama.

 **Zuru** \- tranquila comprendo y me parece un dulce gesto pero que no se repita.

 **T** \- se lo aseguro y Kuga-san espero me disculpe de corazón.

 **Zuru** \- Nat? No dirás nada…(mientras la ojiverde hacía una mueca de fastidio)

 **Nat** \- claro! estas perdonada.

 **Zuru** \- Natsuki no seas grosera.

 **T** \- esta bien Shizuru onee-sama ella tiene razón en tratarme así no se preocupe.

 **Sh** \- me sorprende tu humildad Tomoe-san eso de verdad habla bien de ti

Ante tanto alago hacia la mentirosa Natsuki no soporto mas y decidio retirarse de ahí antes de que explotara y de verdad causara problemas.

 **Nat** \- Shizuru me tengo que ir tengo unos pendientes que hacer en casa hablamos en la noche.

 **Zuru** \- ara tan pronto te vas?...pero si realmente tienes cosas que hacer está bien hablamos mas tarde sabes que te amo verdad? (preguntaba sujetando su cuello con ambas manos mientras que una peli verde hacia un esfuerzo por no demostrar su celos)

 **Nat** \- claro yo tambien te amo nunca lo olvides ok (dijo dándole un beso en los labios de despedida) te hablo más tarde, me despido Shizuka oka-san Marguerite-san.

 **Sh** \- ara me da gusto que me digas madre hija, ve con cuidado.

Natsuki se retiró hecha una furia no soportaba a esos pelos disparejos, aún más que su novia no se diera cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones estaba aburrida y no tenía nada que hacer solo fue el pretexto que utilizó para salir de la casa de su novia sin percatarse que la iban siguiendo desde algún tiempo, sin pensarlo más decidió irse a un bar a tomar un par de cervezas para después marcharse a su casa.

Ingreso a un bar de buena pinta, se dirigió a la barra para pedir una cerveza cuando sintió una persona muy cerca suyo e iba a reclamar que se alejara pero al voltear a ver de quien se trataba se sorprendió al ver a la misma hermosa chica con la que chocó en la universidad.

 **Kara** \- me estas siguiendo? Jaja (pregunto logrando ruborizar a la ojiverde)

 **Nat** \- n-no! claro que no, acabo de llegar y decidí tomarme un par de cervezas para después irme a casa, tu me estas siguiendo? (pregunto sonrojando a la chica de cabellos aguamarinos)

 **Ka** \- jaja claro que no…..vine con unas amigas están sentadas en aquella mesa del fondo ves (dijo mostrando una mesa donde tres chicas sonreían y platicaban) solo vine por una cerveza ya que casi no van por aquellos lugare jaja.

 **Nat** \- mmm ok jeje

 **Ka** \- te puedo acompañar mientras te tomas tus dos cervezas?

 **Nat** \- claro no tiene nada de malo jeje

Se tomó dos luego cuatro y siguió sin llegar a sentirse mareada ya que la compañía era agradable, la aguamarina aprovechaba para abrazarla devez en cuando o hacerle bromas sin que la peli azul se percataron que estaba siendo fotografiada por alguien dentro del bar.

 **Nat** \- bueno me tengo que ir….pase una agradable tarde contigo.

 **Ka** \- igual cuidate Natsuki (se despedía mientras le daba un beso serca de los labios)

 **Nat** \- a-dios cuidate.

Se despidió notando a la salida a un hombre extraño que sentía que la seguía, se subió a su motocicleta y arrancó con destino a su casa mientras el hombre la veía marcharse y hacía una llamada.

\- señorita tengo una foto que le interesan mucho.

\- perfecto…..esa idiota no sabe lo que le espera, te veo donde siempre en dos horas.

\- asi sera hasta mas tarde.

La llamada se cortó mientras una peli verde sonreía demasiado alegre para extrañeza de las peli castañas.

….

De regreso en la mansión Kanzaki Minagi una peli naranja y una pelinegra se encontraban solas en el jardín mientras que la madre de la pelinegra había llevado a un recorrido por la casa a Kate.

 **Mai** \- Mikoto...yo….yo

 **Mik** \- Mai no es necesario que digas nada….no se por que esta en mi casa supongo te hablas con mi madre….espero seas feliz con Tate te aseguro que no te causare molestias en la escuela. (la oji lila al oír esas palabra no pudo retener más sus lágrimas y un poco molesta contesto)

 **Mai** \- baka!...baka!...baka!...to te extrañe mucho Mikoto! yo no ando con Tate! Yo te estuve esperando, el dia que te ibas fui a detenerte pero cuando llegue ya te habías ido y tu madre me vio como lloraba por ti….apartir de ahi la visito cada que puedo.

 **Mik** \- M-Mai...yo...yo no sé qué decir o qué pensar yo te vi tan feliz con el que no quise interferir en tu vida ni un momento más, lo confirme cuando los encontré besando y entendí que debía alejarme y dejar que fueras feliz. (Dijo mientras veía como su oji lila se abrazaba a sí misma mientras lloraba)

 **Mai** \- debiste dejar que te explicara ni tienes idea de lo mucho que he sufrido el no tenerte cerca el no verte eo no besarte (decía mientras sujetaba con ambas manos el rostro de la neko quien quedó hipnotizada por el aroma dulce y la cercanía de sus labios con los de su peli naranja)

 **Mik** \- M-Mai...no juegues con..conmigo.

 **Mai** \- nunca lo haría….(susurro para unir sus labios con los de la nejo quien al probar los labios de la oji lila, la tomó de la cintura para sentirla junto a su cuerpo hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba tenerla así)

El beso inicio lento para de apoco subir de intensidad iba cargado de todas esas emociones contenidas por un año de ausencia, transmite todo el amor que se tienen, la necesidad, el deseo reprimido por tanto tiempo, las tristezas, no querían separarse pero era necesario respirar y poco a poco fueron rompiendo el beso para quedarse abrazadas.

 **Mai** \- Mikoto por favor no me vuelvas a dejar, te amo y no quiero estar lejos de ti (decía mientras se aferraba más al abrazo)

 **Mik** \- Mai!...yo...yo te amo y te he extrañado mucho sentía que moriría lejos de ti, pero por fin estás conmigo…(la separó para verla a los ojos y decirle)...dime que él no significa nada para ti que solo me quieres a mi Mai!.

 **Mai** \- Mi-ko-to...yo lo quiero pero no de la forma que piensas fue alguien importante en mi vida pero no lo amo, se lo deje muy claro yo solo te amo a ti y solo a ti quiero pertenecer.

 **Mik** \- Mai! me haces tan feliz! (mientras la abrazaba y cargaba)

 **Mai** \- y tu a mi gatita…

Desde el interior de la mansión dos mujeres habían observado la escena, una con mirada alegre porque por fin se solucionaron los problemas entre ambas chicas y otra con mirada triste ya que sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con la neko pero deseaba fuera feliz, sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría el amor a su vida.

Al ver que las cosas entre ambas chicas ya estaban más tranquilas decidieron salir a donde se encontraban.

 **Min** \- bien chicas ya es un poco tarde….te quedarás Mikoto-chan?

 **Mik** \- no Oka-san vendré mañana temprano a visitarlos, llevare a kate a su habitación en los cuartos de la universidad y después dejaré a Mai en su casa.

 **Min** \- me parece bien entonces mañana nos vemos, yo me despido tu padre acaba de hablar y lo alcanzaré en una cena de negocios así que si me disculpan me retiro para ponerme mas presentable.

 **Mai** \- que disfrute su cena Minako-sama.

 **Ka** \- me dio gusto conocerla espero nos veamos después.

 **Min** \- tenlo por seguro, un dia de estos te invitare a comer..hasta luego. (sin decir más se despide)

Tal y como dijo, dejo primero a kate mientras esta la abrazaba y se despedía de beso causando que los celos de cierta peli naranja afloraron. Cuando la neko estuvo dentro del auto se aventuró a preguntar lo que tanto le consternó.

 **Mai** \- Mikoto puedo preguntarte algo?

 **Mik** \- dime Mai.

 **Mai** \- Mikoto….tu...sientes algo por ella? (preguntó con cierta preocupación)

La pelinegra al oír la pregunta sonrió levemente le agradaban los celos de su oji lila.

 **Mik** \- No Mai, ella es solo una buena amiga no tienes porque preocuparte.

 **Mai** \- es que siento que ella tiene sentimientos hacia ti y me molesta que quiera intentar algo más contigo.

 **Mik** \- mmmm la verdad si se que yo le gusto, de hecho se me confesó cuando estábamos en roma pero le dije que no podía porque amaba a alguien más…..ella lo comprendió y solo somos amigas.

 **Mai** \- Mikoto yo te amo y prometo compensar todo este tiempo que hemos estado separadas te extrañado mucho no sabes cuanto te necesito.

 **Mik** \- Mai….creo que debemos llevar en calma la relación….sufrí mucho el tan solo verte besar a tu ex algo más no lo soportaría….tu también has sufrido por mi culpa y yo quiero dañarte.

Decía mientras seguía conduciendo no pasó mucho cuando ya se encontraban fuera de la mansión Tokiha.

 **Mai** \- entiendo….podrías dejarme en mi habitación?...solo no quiero verte partir tan pronto.

 **Mik** \- pero que pensaran tus padres….no quiero que tengas problemas.

 **Mai** \- ellos están de viaje Mikoto no te preocupes.

 **Mik** \- pero tu hermano dudo que lo vea bien.

 **Mai** \- porfavor Mikoto…..Takumi no esta salio con Akira y dudo vuelva hoy. (ante la mención de ambas se sonrojaron)

 **Mik** \- esta bien Mai te acompaño a tu habitación.

Mai la tomó de la mano y caminaron por los pasillo que se encontraban con algo de oscuridad solo iluminados por la luz de la luna. Cuando ya estuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación la peli naranja la invito a pasar, la neko no muy deacuerdo ingreso.

 **Mik** \- bueno Mai ya estás sana y salva es hora de que me vaya.

 **Mai** \- tanto me detestas que no quieres estar conmigo Mikoto. (susurro con semblante triste)

 **Mik** \- n-no es eso Mai…..yo te amo y solo quiero que hagamos bien las cosas.

Ante las palabras de la neko la oji lila se llenó de esperanza y felicidad, ella aun la amaba era ahora o nunca deseaba estar con ella no dejarla ir nunca quería ser una con ella y esa noche le demostraría cuanto la amaba quería que sintiera todo lo que ella siente. Así que se fue acercando lentamente a la oji dorado hasta posar sus manos en ese rostro de mirada felina que tanto la cautivaba.

 **Mai** \- Mi-ko-to….te amo y no pienso dejarte ir de aquí hasta que te quede claro lo mucho que te amo...lo mucho que nos amamos. (Susurro cerca de sus labios para fundirse en un beso sorprendiendo a la neko quien respondió al poco tiempo)

La peli naranja se sujetó con sus brazos de manera posesiva al cuello de la pelinegra, la oji dorado la tomo fuerte de la cintura con uno de sus br abrazos entras con su otra mano prodigaba caricias por su cintura y espalda profundizando más el beso, colando su lengua en el interior del de la oji lila iniciando una lucha para ver quien dominaba a quien. Ante tanto estímulo la neko sintió como comenzaba a tener una erección que comenzó aumentar cuando la peli naranja comenzó a pasar sus manos por la espalda y su abdomen.

 **Mik** \- M-Mai!...si sigues no podré contener mis deseos. (le hizo saber algo agitada por la falta de aire)

 **Mai** \- Mikoto no reprimas tus deseos ya que son los mismos que los míos….quiero ser completamente tuya… (dijo volviendo a fundirse en un beso apasionado)

No dijeron más, ambas se dirigieron a la cama de la oji lila desvistiendose mutuamente prodigandose besos en el transcurso llenándose de te amos y te necesito a cada paso que daban. Cuando estuvieron cerca del borde de la cama contando tan solo con la ropa interior la neko tomó de manera delicada el cuerpo de la peli naranja para depositarlo en la cama posicionándose sobre ella.

 **Mik** \- eres muy hermosa Mai…..eres perfecta. (Sonrojando a la oji lila)

 **Mai** \- tu tambien lo eres. (pegando más a su cuerpo el cuerpo de la oji dorado)

La pelinegra levantó el cuerpo de la peli naranja para poderle quitar el sostén y así dejar al aire sus magníficos pechos que al verlos sus ojos brillaron con deseo ocasionando un estremecimiento en Mai debido a la mirada con la que la veía su amor. No pudiendo esperar más Mikoto dirigió sus labios al erecto pezón en el pecho de la oji lila acariciándolo con su lengua y succionando arrancándole leves gemidos de placer.

 **Mai** \- Mi...Mi-ko-to...mmmm...ahh!

 **Mik** \- Mai!...Mai!...

Ante tanto placer la peli naranja tomó la cabeza de la peli negra con ambas manos presionando más a sus pechos haciéndole saber que deseaba más intensidad en sus caricias cosa que no se hizo esperar. Mai se retorcía de placer pero no podía ser la única así que una de sus manos la llevó a los pechos de su gatita mientras con la otra se deshacía de su sostén.

 **Mik** \- Mai te amo!...mm..ahh

 **Mai** \- ah!...yo tambien te amo Mikoto…

La pelinegra dirigió sus besos por el abdomen de la oji lila entre caricia y besos fue despojandola de su última prenda, cuando la tuvo completamente desnuda se posiciono entre sus piernas admirando la belleza delante suyo pudiendo permiso a una sonrojada Mai para probarla quien solo asintió con la cabeza cerrando sus ojos para poder disfrutar de lo que estaba por venir. Cuando la neko acarició con su lengua la parte más sensible de la oji lila esta se arqueó ante sublime y excitante estímulo soltando gemidos tras gemido.

 **Mai** \- aaah!...mmmm..Mikoto!...mmh

 **Mik** \- eres exquisita...mmh...deliciosa mi amor.

 **Mai** \- Me volveras loca por tanto placer Mikoto…...mmm...aaah!

Antes de que terminara la neko subió y se apoderó de los labios de su amante haciendo que probara su sabor, Mai ante el acto se excito más y haciendo a un lado el temor y la vergüenza bajó de un tirón los boxer de la pelinegra sorprendiendo al ver el tamaño de la erección de su novia, Mikoto la volvió a besar mientras Mai con una de sus manos tomaba el miembro y lo comenzaba acariciar y a ejercer un poco de presión arrancando gemidos en su gatita.

 **Mik** \- aaah!...Mai!...mmh...quiero sentirte

 **Mai** \- yo tambien quiero sentirte Mikoto!...mmh.

La pelinegra se posiciono entre las piernas de su novia mientras que con una de sus manos tomaba su miembro y lo rosaba entre los labios baginales de la oji lila quoen solo gemía y se excitaba aún más lubricado de manera impresionante, al ver esto la neko supo que su oji lila ya estaba lista y poco a poco comenzó a introducirse.

 **Mai** \- ah!..Mikoto!...hazlo lento porfavor…

 **Mik** \- Mai!...dime si quieres que pare ok (ante esto la peli naranja solo asintió)

 **Mai** \- mmm….aaah!...M-Mi-koto deja que me acostumbre…(pidió cuando el miembro de su novia se encontraba completo en su interior)

 **Mik** \- e-esta bien….estas m-muy apretada...ah!

 **Mai** \- y-ya puede moverte….hazlo lento sí

Mikoto la beso y comenzó a moverse lentamente primero en círculos para que Mai se acostumbrara y después sacaba y metia lento, conforme los minutos pasaron la penetración resultó más fácil.

 **Mik** \- ahh!...Mai!...que delicioso es estar contigo te amo!...es tan calientito estar dentro de ti….mmm

 **Mai** \- Mikoto!...aaah!...mmh...te amo

 **Mik** \- aah….mmmh….Mai!

 **Mai** \- más. ..Mikoto!..más rápido. …

 **Mik** \- ahh!...Mai!...te amo!...Mai!

 **Mai** \- Mikoto!...vente conmigo….quiero todo de ti...te amo!...ahhh!...Mikoto!...aaaaah!

 **Mik** \- Mai!...aaaah!...aah!...ah!..te amo!.

Ambas culminando en un fuerte orgasmo mientras Mai sentía como era llenada su interior por el semen caliente de su novia. Se quedaron abrazadas sin que la neko saliera del interior de su novia, pasado unos minutos comenzó a moverse metiendo y sacando levemente hasta salir por completo dejando un vacío en Mai quien respingo cuando la sintió fuera.

 **Mai** \- no te vayas quédate conmigo Mikoto.

 **Mik** \- no me ire a ningun lado te amo Mai! Y no te volveré a dejar.

 **Mai** \- yo tambien te amo.

Mikoto cubrió a ambas con una colcha así poco a poco fueron quedándose dormidas.

….

Ala mañana siguiente una peli castaña se despertó gracias al sonido de su celular pensando que sería un mensaje de su novia se estiró para tomarlo.

\- ara mi Natsuki se levantó temprano fufufu

Al checar vio que era de un número desconocido se le hizo extraño pero decidió abrir el mensaje encontrándose con una imagen que ocasionó se le nublara la vista y una furia comenzará a crecer en su interior.

\- ara ara veo que me quieren quitar a MI Natsuki…..eso si qu no!...nadie se mete con lo que le pertenece a una Fushino. (Mientras seleccionaba en su celular y escribia un mensaje a su novia)

 _Mi Natsuki necesito hablar contigo urgente...nos vemos en el patio de la universidad._ (Con un aura de murrte a su alrededor)

\- ya me explicaras quien es esa y porque estaba tan pegada a ti…..y mas te vale que sea buena tu escusa.

En la imagen aparecia una joven de cabellos aguamarinos coqueteandole a la peli azul miemtras esta le sonreia. Se levanto y se dirigio al baño para ducharse y despues arreglarse para encarar a su novia infiel como segun ella la consideraba cada que se era amable con otras chicas.

Mientras tanto una peli azul se despertaba por el sonido de su celular checo que era un mensaje de su novia pero cuando leyó el mensaje sintio un escalofrio recorrerle la espalda.

\- pirque siento que boy a morir hoy…...es raro de Shizuru mandarme mensajes tan frios y sin un besito T-T no se que hice pero cre que morire….

 _Lo que tu digas amor….nos vemos en el patio de la escuela te amo._

Respondio el mensaje ya que sentia que al hacerlo aminoraria la molestia de su novia.

 **Bueno es todo por el momento disculpen mi tardanza en verdad loblamento espero les aya gustado y dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo. 13**

La mañana dio inicio con el sol filtrándose por la amplia ventana, mostrando 2 cuerpos abrazados sobre la amplia cama, una peli naranja se encontraba cómodamente entre los brazos de una pelinegra quien la mantiene a su lado como deseando no separarse, todo se encontraba tranquilo y en silencio hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a una de las empleadas de la casa quien entró saludando y al ver los 2 cuerpos abrazados se paralizó y sonrojo fuertemente. Mai al escuchar cómo entraban a su habitación abrió los ojos cerciorándose que una de sus empleadas estaba parada frente a ellas atónita por lo que veían sus ojos, se sentó en la cama cubriéndose con la sábana para posteriormente hablar con la señorita.

 **Mai** \- cof cof…..yumi serias tan amable de retirarte de mi habitación por favor en cuanto estemos presentables bajaremos a desayunar.

 **-** s..sí señorita y mil disculpas por la interrupción (haciendo una reverencia, apunto estaba de salir cuando la oji lila volvió hablar)

 **Mai** \- mmm y yumi….te suplico no hagas ningún comentario respecto a lo que acabas de ver (esto lo dijo dando una mirada atemorizante que hizo inundar de miedo a su mucama)

Sin decir más y solo asintiendo con la cabeza la mucama se retiró de ahí dejando a una peli naranja algo preocupada pero que todo quedó en el olvido al notar a quien tenía al lado y ademas desnuda, el hecho de verla traía a su mente los actos de la noche anterior ocasionando un cosquilleo de deseo en su parte más íntima, no pudiendo resistir se acercó al cuerpo de su amada prodigándole de besos en su rostro y pecho. Mikoto al sentir las muestras de afecto por parte de su novia sonrió tiernamente para abrir lentamente sus ojos y observar la belleza de su oji lila a plena luz del día, sin duda alguna era hermosa, jamás se cansaría de repetirlo y ansiaba tener mañanas como la de ese momento por el resto de sus vidas.

 **Mai** \- buenos dias gatita….que tal dormiste?

 **Mikoto** \- excelente….a tu lado todo es maravilloso Mai.

La pelinaranja no pudo aguantar más tiempo y se posiciono sobre su novia para después besarla de una manera apasionada en sus labios.

 **Mikoto** \- mmm veo que amanecimos traviesa hoy jejeje…(dijo esto al separarse del beso para respirar)

 **Mai** \- eres mi adicción Mi-Ko-to…(ante la manera en que pronuncio su nombre la pelinegra se sonrojo)

 **Mikoto** \- tú también lo eres para mi Mai….eres mi todo.

 **Mai** \- entonces demuéstrame que tanto me amas y me deseas.

No dijeron más sin duda alguna sería una mañana muy entretenida para ambas.

…..

Mientras tanto en los jardines de la entrada de la universidad una peli azul se encontraba esperando a su novia cuando sintió como alguien le tapaba los ojos.

 **Nat** \- Shizuru eres tu? (preguntó al no oír ninguna voz)

\- lamento decepcionarte pero no soy ella. (Respondió algo molesta la de la voz)

 **Nat** \- ha!... hola Kara disculpa estoy esperando a mi novia.

 **Kara** \- disculpame tu a mi no sabia que tenias novia (respondía con cierta molestia en su voz)

 **Nat** \- no te lo dije? mmm...pues si tengo novia

 **Kara** \- pues tiene mucha suerte de tenerte.(dijo de con recelo hasta que sintió un escalofrío de miedo por su espalda al escuchar a quien llegaba a su espalda)

 **Shizu** \- ara ara….gracias si que la tengo (decía mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de su novia y le plantaba un beso que decía "propiedad de Shizuru Fujino" dejando en un estado de ensoñación a nuestra peli azul)

 **Nat** \- Shizuru…(susurró el nombre mientras seguía en las nunes)

 **Shizu** \- hola Mi Natsuki me extrañaste (preguntó ignorando a la tercera persona)

 **Nat** \- mucho...siempre te extraño (respondió olvidándose de su anterior compañía)

 **Kara** \- bueno…...será mejor que me vaya, fue un gusto platicar contigo Natsuki nos vemos (se despidió sin esperar respuesta y de igual forma ignorando a la castaña)

 **Shizu** \- ara pero que falta de modales…..Nat tenemos que hablar (dijo esto soltándose de su novia y cruzando los brazos de forma molesta)

Natsuki al escuchar el tono con que le hablaba su castaña se tenso y sintió temer por su vida ya que lograba sentir cierta aura oscura alrededor de oji rubí.

 **Nat** \- cla..claro amor de que quieres hablar… (soltó de manera cautelosa)

 **Shizu** \- da la casualidad de que hoy temprano me mandaron una imagen tuya algo comprometedora con una chica que resulta es con la que te encuentro hablando…..me puedes explicar qué es lo que sucede Natsuki.

 **Nat** \- no se de que habla Shizuru….cual foto?

Al preguntar la castaña sacó su celular mostrando la foto donde efectivamente se le veía cerca de la oji azul como si estuvieran a punto de darse un beso)

 **Nat** \- te juro que esta foto esta truqueada….jamas te engañaria Shizuru yo te amo.

 **Shizu** \- como quieres que te crea si te encuentras con ella aquí y ademas te trata con mucha confianza.

 **Nat** \- entonces….. no me tienes confianza Shizuru? (preguntó con un semblante triste)

 **Shizu** \- te tengo confianza…..es solo que no quiero que ninguna chica se te acerque, tengo miedo de perderte te amo demasiado.

 **Nat** \- jamas me perderas yo te amo….porfavor confia en mi ella solo es una chica que conoci por un accidente al tropezarnos, ella no significa nada para mi.

 **Shizu** \- perdoname Natsuki por como me comporte. (Sujetándose de su cuello y escondiendo su rostro en su pecho)

 **Nat** \- no tengo nada que perdonarte…..yo tambien me molestaria si alguien se te acercara…...eres solo mia.

 **Shizu** \- ara mi Nat-su-ki es posesiva….me encanta.

Después de eso unieron sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y necesidad mientras eran observadas por una Tomoe molesta al ver que fracasó su plan de separarlas.

 **Tomoe** \- maldita no se que le has dicho a mi onee-sama para que siga contigo pero lograré separarlas, esto apenas comienza.

Marchándose de ahí mientras tomaba su celular y marcaba un número ya conocido.

…

En la casa de las primas se encontraban bañando Nina y Herstin a su hijo cuando de la nada dos figuras femeninas entraron en la habitación quitándoles al bebé de las manos y sacándolo para posteriormente cambiarlo con un atuendo de marinero.

 **Nina** \- Mamá! Se puede saber porque entran de esa manera? Nos asustaron y encima de todo nos quitan al niño... (Dirigiéndose a su madre quien se encontraba haciéndole caricias al recién nacido junto con su consuegra)

 **Saeko** \- tranquilízate hija es solo que no nos han ido a visitar y tanto Sakura-san como yo teníamos deseos de ver a nuestro nieto..

 **Sakura** \- asi es hijas, no aguantamos más asi que aqui nos tienen por el resto de la tarde.

 **Erstin** \- mamá bastaba con que avisaran, en verdad nos asustaron al entrar de esa forma.

 **Saeko** \- lo sabemos y lo sentimos….también vinimos ya que necesitan volver a la escuela para concluir con su carrera.

 **Nina** \- estábamos planeando eso con Erstin, pero no se si nos admitan con el bebé.

 **Sakura** \- por eso estamos aquí. …..venimos a decirles que mientras estén en sus deberes nosotras nos haremos cargo de nuestro nieto.

 **Saeko** \- así es….estamos felices de poder pasar tiempo con el.

 **Erstin** \- pero no sera molestia para ustedes?...lo digo ya que se que tambien están ocupadas y no queremos abusar de su amabilidad.

 **Sakura** \- no te preocupes cariño ya hemos ordenado nuestro tiempo y en qué horarios cuidaremos cada una al bebé.

 **Nina** \- vaya!...si que lo tienen todo planeado y les agradecemos su oferta.

 **Saeko** \- te lo dije Sakura-san tu hija a reformado a la mía es tan linda como un cachorrito ojala y Shizuru reforme a Nat.

 **Nina** \- mamá! deja de ponerme en vergüenza! (Completamente roja)

Las mujeres comenzaron a reír por la expresiones de la cobaltina hasta que Erstin se la llevó de ahí dejando a sus madres a cargo de su nieto mientras ellas tomaban un descanso merecido ya que su hijo no las había dejado descansar muy bien.

…..

En uno de los jardines de la universidad, uno de los más alejados cerca de un árbol frondoso de sakura una peliverde se encontraba hablando de forma confidencial con cierta chica de cabellos aguamarino, quien ante las palabra de la antes mencionada solo volteaba su rostro notándose en él cierta molestia.

 **Tomoe** \- tienes que lograr que ese maldito perro se fije en ti...que tan dificil es? (expresó con mucha molestia a la oji azul)

 **Kara** \- ya te dije que no es tan sencillo….ella en verdad esta enamorada de esta tal Shizuru hoy lo comprobé. (Pronunciando con cierto recelo el nombre de la oji rubí)

 **Tomoe** \- te exijo que cuando menciones a mi onee-sama sea con respeto ella no es como la demás gentuza. (Sujetándola del cuello de la blusa)

 **Kara** \- tampoco deberías dirigirte de esa forma al mencionar a Natsuki, por si no lo sabes es hija de uno de los mayores empresarios a nivel mundial, mucho más poderosos que tu familia.

 **Tomoe** \- Jajaja...así que la gatita se ha enamorado del chucho, no creí que esto pasaría pero entre gentuza como ustedes es normal y con respecto a su familia es lo que menos me importa, mi Shizuru onee-sama me amara a mi y sera solo mia…..para eso te contraté para que alejes a esa delincuente de ella.

 **Kara** \- lo se perfectamente aunque ahora lo hago con mayor gusto ya que deseo que Natsuki solo sea mía, no te preocupes que alejaré a como dé lugar a tu onee-sama de ella.

 **Tomoe** \- esa es mi chica espero que sea lo más pronto posible…...seré yo quien esté ahí para sanar el corazón roto de mi onee-sama. (imaginando como seria ese dia)

 **Kara** \- sabes ya lo habia notado pero te escuchas algo insestuosa al referirte a ella, realmente estás enferma.

 **Tomoe** \- eso a ti no te deve de importar ocupate de lo que tienes que hacer y mas te vale lo hagas rápido. (Sin decir más se retiró del lugar)

 **Sakura** \- estás enferma Tomoe…..pero gracias a tu enfermedad conoci a quien cumple con todos los requisitos que pido en una persona y Nat los tiene todos jaja Fortuna, fidelidad, belleza, carisma, cuerpazo y ese aire rebelde que me excita mmmm…..Natsuki seras mia.

A paso lento comenzó a alejarse del jardín sin haberse dado cuenta que desde cierta distancia una pelirroja había visto la interacción de ambas chicas, reconociendo a la de cabellos verdes pero ignorando quien era su compañía, sin mas se levanto del lugar de donde se encontraba sentada para ir en busca de su novia.

…..

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Tokiha los padres de cierta peli naranja arribaban a su hogar, la madre de la oji lila llevaba regalos para su adorada hija y no quiso esperar para sorprenderla así que decidió que dejaría los obsequios en su habitación así cuando ella regresara de sus clases la sorprenderia. Mientras tanto el padre de esta se dirigió a su despacho para sacar algunos pendientes que tenía.

 **Ryu** \- cariño estaré en mi despacho por si necesitas algo. (caminando con dirección a este)

 **Mei** \- está bien amor, yo llevaré los regalos que les trajimos a Mai en su habitación. (camino con dirección a la habitación de su hija cuando una sirvienta de la mansión la detuvo indicando que su hija seguía dormida)

 **Yumi** \- Mei-sama la señorita continúa durmiendo y me pidió no fuera molestada. (Hablaba de manera sumisa con tal que la señora de la casa no entra en esa habitación)

 **Mei** \- qué extraño Mai nunca duerme hasta tarde sera que esta enferma?...ahora con más razón entraré a verla.

 **Yumi** \- pero Mei-sama! (La chica ya no la pudo detener cuando la peli naranja mator subió a paso rápido las escaleras logrando llegar en poco tiempo a la habitación de su hija) " **si está enferma será mejor que entre con los regalos y darle la sorpresa para así mejorar su ánimo"**

Sin más tiempo que perder entró a la habitación con una enorme sonrisa y los regalos por delante para sorprender a su hija, al momento de ingresar la sorprendida fue ella al ver los dos cuerpos desnudos tapados únicamente con una sábana delgada que traslucía la desnudez de ambas chicas y llevando una impresión más grande al dirigir la mirada en el cuerpo de cierta pelinegra.

Mai al oír unos objetos caer al suelo se levantó de inmediato cubriendo su cuerpo y cerciorándose de que era su madre la que en esta ocasión la veía.

 **Mai** \- m-madre! (estaba asustada nerviosa por la reacción de su madre)

 **Mei** \- hija te sugiero que la despiertes se vistan y posteriormente hablaré contigo a solas….no quiero que tu padre se entere de esto. (Sin más dejos los regalos en el suelo y salió de la habitación)

 **Espero les haya gustado se que esta algo corto y lo mas seguro es que los demás que escriba estarán igual pero seguiré escribiendo. Disculpen por haber tardado además escribo desde mi celular y en ocasiones se me complica.**

 **Ojala hayan tenido un excelente inico de año espero sus comentarios y sugerencias sorry por la ortografia pero no tengo mucho tiempo en estos momentos y el escribir en mi cel no es tan cómodo, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo cuidense.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo. 14**

Previamente en el capítulo anterior…

\- m...madre! (estaba asustada nerviosa por la reacción de su madre)

\- hija te sugiero que la despiertes se vistan y posteriormente hablaré contigo a solas….no quiero que tu padre se entere de esto. (Sin más dejos los regalos en el suelo y salió de la habitación)

Después de que su madre saliera de su habitación Mai se apresuró a despertar a su novia que al parecer tenía el sueño muy pesado, la pelinaranja comenzó a moverla y hablarle para que despertara.

\- vamos gatita despierta!

Insistía la pelinaranja hasta que poco a poco su novia comenzó a reaccionar.

\- que sucede Mai, ya desperté...ya desperté.

Respondió la pelinegra mientras se frotaba los ojos.

\- Mikoto mis padres acaban de llegar y mamá nos encontró así como estamos, me dijo que desea hablar conmigo en privado asi que porfavor vistamonos.

\- que!...no pienso dejarte sola Mai!

Reprochaba mientras ambas se encontraban vistiéndose.

\- lo siento gatita pero será mejor que te vayas yo resolveré esto con mi madre...no te preocupes todo estara bien te llamaré en cuanto pueda.

\- pe...pero Mai! quiero estar contigo y no es toda tu responsabilidad, yo aceptaré las consecuencias.

Decía esto último mientras sujetaba ambas manos de la oji lila quien se sentía dichosa de tener a alguien como Mikoto a su lado.

\- te lo agradesco Mikoto pero mi madre fue muy específica y no queremos que mi padre se entere así que deja que hable con ella yo te mantendré al tanto de todo.

\- esta bien Mai...pero por favor tenme al tanto.

La peli naranja se acercó y besó a su novia de manera dulce y tierna ambas se tomaron de las manos para dirigirse a la salida. Ambas estaban por despedirse cuando la madre de la oji lila se acercó a ella y en ese instante el señor Tokiha salía de su despacho notando la presencia de las tres mujeres.

\- Mikoto-san que agradable sorpresa hacía mucho que no nos visitabas.

\- buenos días Ryu-sama...Mei-sama.

Saludando a ambos con una reverencia.

\- buenos días Mikoto-san e s agradable verla por aquí tan temprano vino de visita?.

Cuestionaba la pelinaranja mayor para pasar dar a conocer el motivo de su presencia a esa hora.

\- s-si...asi es - nerviosa respondió la pelinegra.

\- me da gusto verte de nuevo, creí que Mai y tu se habían distanciado hasta que ella me explicó que te habías ido de intercambio.

\- así es Ryu-sama me fui de intercambio por un año pero acabo de volver apenas.

\- querido porque tu y Mikoto-san no platican en el despacho acerca de su estadía fuera del pais, asi May-chan y yo platicamos sabes que tengo muchas cosas que contarle y tampoco quiero ser grosera con Mikoto-san al pedirle que vuelva otro dia.

\- tienes razón querida…

\- oh, no quiero ser ninguna molestia.

\- no es ninguna molestia al contrario deseo escuchar cómo fue tu vida fuera del país.

Sin tiempo para reprochar fue dirigida al despacho del padre de la pelinaranja mientras que la madre de le pedía a la oji lila que la siguiera a la sala para hablar de los sucedido en su habitación.

\- mamá déjame explicarte por favor - pedía la oji lila mientra su madre hacia un ademan con su mano para que guardara silencio y la dejara hablar.

\- May, se que ya no eres una niña y lo que vi en tu habitación me lo confirma, no estoy molesta solo un poco sorprendida entiendeme eres mi nena mi bebé y verte desnuda a lado de tu novia me sorprendió mucho y vaya que Mikoto-san aun más, tu me entiendes es...grande. - logrando hacer enrojecer a su hija por el comentario.

\- mamá! pero qué cosas dices. - cubriéndose con ambas manos el intenso calor por la vergüenza.

\- dime Mai como te sientes? en verdad me preocupas hija, eso si quiero que se cuiden ahora que comenzaron su vida sexual.

\- está bien mamá y me siento muy feliz y dichosa no tengo palabras para explicártelo.

\- solo espero que haya sido delicada contigo...dime ¿te trato bien? ¿fue amable contigo?.

\- si mamá fue muy linda y tierna Mikoto es todo lo que deseó en alguien y me hace feliz.

\- eso me deja tranquila y me hace feliz solo no nos vayan a ver abuelos tan rapido esta bien...aunque lo he dicho mis nietos serán hermosos!. - exclamaba alegre la mayor al imaginarse un bebé de cabello negro con ojos violetas o una nena peli naranja con hermosos ojos dorados sin duda alguna hermosos en verdad.

\- mamá no te preocupes nos cuidaremos.

Continuaron platicando un rato más al igual que la neko con su suegro tiempo después Mikoto se despidió y quedó de verse con Mai al siguiente dia en la universidad.

…..

En una de las cafeterías serca de la universidad una pelirroja y una morena de ojos azules hablaban con cierta discreción miéntras que en el rostro de la pelirroja se mostraba molestia y preocupación.

-Nao en verdad escuchaste lo que me estás diciendo (preguntaba afligida la oji azul)

-asi es Kaori me gustaría decir que solo bromeó pero es verdad lo que te digo, esa pelos verde intenta separar a la cachorra de Shizuru. (Lo decía molesta)

-amor tienes que decirle a Natsuki para que esté prevenida.

-no puedo hacer eso ya que si le digo irá en busca de esa mujer y solo ocasionará problemas, lo que haré es mantenerla vigilada y recabar información para poder mostrarlas a Shizuru ya que es a ella a quien esa quiere.

-entiendo sabes que te apoyaré amor (besando a sus novia en la mejilla)

-gracias Kaori, en verdad agradezco que estés a mi lado en estos momentos (sonriéndole tiernamente)

-es contigo el lugar donde quiero estar.

-yo también amor tú eres mi hogar, pagaré la cuenta y me pondré en contacto con unos amigos que me deben unos favores jejeje esa pelos raros no sabrá por dónde le llegamos.

-demonos prisa entonces

Tal como lo dijo Nao pago la cuenta ya fuera del local realizó la llamada, no espero más que dos tonos cuando le respondieron saludo y como siempre directa al punto explicó el motivo de su llamada y los detalles para el trabajo que realizarían todo bajo la atenta mirada de la novia de está quien estaba impresionada de que Nao tuviera ese tipo de contactos, la llamada se extendió al rededor de unos veinte minutos para terminar con un asentamiento de cabeza una despedida para al fin colgar.

-todo listo. (Con sonrisa traviesa)

….….

Más tarde en casa de las primas más aclamadas pero ya comprometidas todas se encontraban cenando.

-jajajaja en verdad tu suegra las vio desnudas? (Se carcajeaba Nao y le secundaba Natsuki y Nina)

-no puedo creer que eso te haya pasado, ahora se que tu suegra te conoce bien jajaja (reía Nina)

-no se buerlen de Mikoto chicas (intentaba reprimir su risita erstin)

-jajajaja lo siento Mikoto pero en verdad es gracioso imaginarlo (reía abrazando a Mikoto)

-si ja-ja-ja que divertido, no le encuentro el chiste.

-ya ya lo sentimos pero dinos, tu suegra no te dijo nada? (Cuestionaba Nao?

-no, al menos no a mí...Mai quedó de contarme mañana. (Con semblante preocupado)

-mmm no creo que tengan problemas ya que de ser así estarías muerta jeje (sonreia la peli cobalto)

-Natsuki tiene razón Mikoto, no te preocupes ya mañana Mai te dará los detalles... gracias me retiro (levantándose de la mesa)

-en un rato más subo a verlos amor (parándose para besar a su mujer)

-te espero mi Nina (respondiendo el besó para después perderse al subir las escaleras)

-Erstin tiene razón Mikoto mejor tranquilazate, saben hoy pasó algo muy extraño... alguien le pasó una foto a Shizuru donde parece que me estoy besando con una chica que acabo de conocer y lo que es peor nos encontró hablando. (volviendo a la seriedad de siempre)

-no puede ser y conociendo a Shizuru seguro que se molestó (preguntaba Mikoto)

-si que se molestó, nunca sentí tanto miedo en mi vida... después de Saeko ella en verdad da miedo.

-tranquila cachorro seguro te creyó que esa foto estaba truqueada.

-asi es araña gracias a kami me creyó UF, no sé qué aria si la pierdo(con semblante triste)

-trataremos que eso no suceda cachorra, somos familia y entre nosotros nos cuidamos.

-Nao tiene razón (Nina y Mikoto)

-que miedo creí que eso solo sucedía entre la cachorra uno y la cachorra dos jajaja (se burlaba la pelirroja)

-que no nos digas a sí (al mismo tiempo Natsuki y Nina)

Entre risas y otros comentarios cada una se retiró rumbo a su habitación ya que mañana sería otro día al cual sobrevivir. En la habitación a oscuras de cierta peli cobalto oji verde solo la luz del celular alumbraba su rostro ya que se debatía entre si escribirle o no a su amada castaña lo cual no tuvo que pensar más ya que ella le escribió primero.

EN LÍNEA

ESCRIBIENDO…

(Mi Natsuki estás despierta?)

(Si amor sigo despierta, pensaba en tí)

(Ara ara y en qué pensaba mi Natsuki?)

(En que hoy sentí mucho miedo)

(Porque mi Natsuki?)

(Creí que te perdería por culpa de esa foto)

(Y en verdad sentí morir T-T)

(Ara eso no pasará yo te amó)

(Pero si me moleste mucho)

(No te quiero serca de esa chica Natsuki)

(No volveré a estar serca de ella amor)

(Esa es mi Nat-su-ki fufu)

(Enserio amor?)

(hasta por aquí deletreas mi nombre)

(Que puedo decir me gusta hacerlo)

(Me extrañas mi Natsuki?)

(Mucho amor, siempre lo hago)

(Yo también te extraño mucho)

(Más tus ricos besos y tus caricias)

(Yo igual extraño todo de ti)

(Te necesito, no sabes cuánto)

(Ara ara extraño que me hagas el amor)

(No tienes idea de cuánto extraño)

(Hacerte mía amor)

(Natsuki hentai, solo me quieres)

(Para esto y aquello)

(Que?!)

(Amor claro que nooo!)

(Solo te burlas de mí T-T)

(Fufu disculpame mi cachorrito)

(No puedo evitarlo, además si seguimos)

(No estás aquí para hacerte cargo)

(De lo que provoques)

(Mmm tienes razón amor)

(Y con lo que me encantaría probarte)

(Y estar entre tus piernas)

(Fufu mi Natsuki es muy traviesa)

(Tú me haces ser así)

(Pronto podremos amor se paciente)

(Lo sé amor... bueno dejaré que descanses)

(Mañana hay escuela te amó)

(Yo también te amo mi Nat-su-ki)

(Descansa)

Sin más que decir cada una se fue a dormir, Shizuru con una sonrisa en el rostro y Natsuki agradeciendo y deseando que pronto terminará el periodo de su novia.

Espero haya sido de su agrado perdí la inscripción y poco a poco la he ido recobrando, tenganme paciencia el trabajo no me da el tiempo en ocasiones.


End file.
